Perceptions Series: 04 Sevisia
by kalinda001
Summary: Everyone is tired after the events of the past month. Someone makes a suggestion. A lighter story. Though they might manage a bit of work on the side. Some significant growth in the Avon and Cally relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The full complement of crew was present; minus Jenna. Everyone was at their normal stations. There was an empty feeling on the flight deck, even though they were also joined by three additional guests. Everyone stole glances at the vacant pilot's station.

Despite everything that had happened, Jenna was still a friend and a valued team mate. They had been through a lot together. It was Jenna's choice to leave them but it was still hard to accept.

Additional pleas from Cally and Vila had produced no results. Jenna was determined to pursue her own course. She stopped responding to further attempts at contact.

"Is that it?" asked Vila. "Aren't we going to do anything else?"

"There's nothing we can do, Vila. We've exhausted all options. I've tried making contact with the rebels who were with her but Jenna seems determined to avoid us. She must have told them to steer clear of us," said Argus.

"She's made her choice," said Cally sadly.

"Yes. She has," said Argus.

No one wanted to voice their fears; the next time they met, they might no longer be on the same side.

Argus continued, "Even if we were able to find her. I don't we could have persuaded her from her path. You've both talked to her."

Vila looked depressed. He turned to Avon and said, "She really wants to kill you."

Avon was about to say that she would be joining a long list of people with the same intentions; but he refrained and stayed silent.

Cally looked at Avon curiously when he didn't say anything. He was actively listening to their conversation but had not participated; even though it concerned him.

"We can't let her back onboard. Not in her current mood," said Argus. "I've left a message for her. She will know how to contact us if she ever changes her mind."

"Hopefully it will be 'when' and not 'if'," said Cally. "And before the hatred consumes her."

Avon had been silent throughout this exchange of words. As the others continued talking, many thoughts went through his mind.

The crew had all made a decision to stand by him. He didn't doubt that they could care about him but he was one that others had used most of his life. Sometimes it was difficult to believe that it could ever change for him. Sometimes it was easier to believe that everyone just wanted him for his abilities. It was less disappointing when people inevitably betrayed him; when they no longer found him useful, or when they found him too useful.

It was an illogical impulse, but Avon wanted to believe that they cared; that he mattered more to them than what they could use him for.

Cally, Vila, Argus and even Reya had helped him when he was barely functional. They had done it when he was of no use to anyone; when there was doubt if he would ever be useful again. They weren't demanding him to change; they knew who he was and yet they had been willing to help him.

The most surprising one had been Vila. Of all of them, Vila had the most reason not to help him.

The other surprising one had been Argus. Avon had not wanted to like this man. But Argus had helped him and asked nothing in return.

_Why is it different now?_ thought Avon. _You are the same people. Some of you. Did you care before? Is it my perceptions which have changed? Is it because I've been too weak to push you away? Is it because you feel pity for me? Or is it something else?_

Avon had noticed that Cally had been watching him when she thought he wasn't looking.

_Does it matter why? Or is it enough that they do care?_

Avon studied each one of his crew mates as they discussed the situation with Jenna. _Perhaps it's time to take another step._

Avon said in a clear voice, "Thank you."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Vila.

"What are you saying, Avon?" asked Cally.

For some reason, Avon felt embarrassed. He realized he wasn't just trying to convey gratitude.

While he was at the Detention Centre, they had tried to reduce him to something which was barely human; trying to finish a job which the Federation had been trying to do with him most of his life. A tool which was still human tended to be problematic when required to do things which were inhuman; it made him less efficient, less reliable. At times he wondered if he was still human.

They had never been able to wipe out his humanity completely. He no longer reacted to things as normal people did; in that they had succeeded in making him more like a machine. But he got very good at hiding that he cared, even from himself. No one could ever prove that he did. If they knew, he would have been sent for more nauseating bouts of retraining or readjustment. He developed a hatred of anyone who sought to manipulate him.

They tried to inspire attachment and loyalty to the Federation. It had backfired because he saw what they really were. The more they tried to control him, the more he sought to be free of them.

At the Detention Centre, he fought what they were trying to do. He clung to those things which still made him human. It wasn't the logic or the reason; it was the memories of his crew mates and his interaction with them.

Avon desperately wanted to be human again.

_I have never understood why it should be necessary to become irrational in order to prove that you care, or, indeed, why it should be necessary to prove it at all._

Avon almost laughed as this memory came unbidden into his mind. He remembered it well. None of the others understood what he had been trying to convey; none except Cally. He was certain that Cally would understand what he was trying to do now. It didn't make it any easier.

_Perhaps it is necessary sometimes. Perhaps it is not enough to only take action which is needed._

He said again clearly, "Thank you for doing this. None of you had to. I know that it is difficult for all of you. I appreciate that you did." There was unfamiliar warmth in his voice. It sounded strange coming from him.

Vila's jaw dropped. "I can't believe my ears. Cally, I think something's wrong with Avon. Or maybe this is not Avon. Maybe it's one of the aliens."

"Don't be a fool, Vila," said Avon.

"That sounds more like Avon," said Vila nervously.

"It is Avon," Cally said with certainty. Her senses had been concentrated on him since his silence had made her curious. She was aware of his feelings of embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" asked Argus. The last thing he needed was to protect an Avon who was not real.

"I'm sure," Cally said firmly. Her eyes never left Avon.

"Is it that alien a concept that I could express appreciation?" asked Avon.

Vila said, "Well, yes. I mean, no. I mean…you have before. But this time it's different…I'm confused." He looked around for help.

"You're not just thanking us for what we're doing, are you Avon?" asked Cally.

Avon stared at her without expression for a moment. Sometimes he felt very naked with her. It was disconcerting.

Avon smiled mischievously. "Perhaps Vila is right. I am an alien."

"I'm going to quietly have a heart attack now. Don't anyone stop me," said Vila.

"It's not that bad," said Argus said to Vila. "I'm sure we can all adjust."

"You mean to Avon? Or me having a heart attack?" asked Vila.

"Both," said Argus.

Avon turned to Vila, "If it makes you feel any better, I still plan to insult you. That won't change."

"Thanks awfully," said Vila.

"Don't mention it," said Avon.

"I'm going to keep insulting you too, you know."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," smiled Avon.

Has anyone seen Sester?" asked Cally. She preferred knowing where the psychostrategist was; she still didn't trust him.

Argus said flatly, "He's no longer on the ship."

From the couches where she, Allren and Ture were sitting, Reya looked sharply at Argus. He hadn't told her that. Even though he had forgiven her and said that he understood, from his attitude she suspected that it wasn't quite true.

"That's a relief," said Cally. "Do you know where he went to?"

"He didn't say. I didn't ask," said Argus curtly.

"Well, that's rude of him. Going away without saying goodbye," said Vila.

"You've never met him. Why would he say anything to you?" remarked Avon dryly. "On the other hand, perhaps you have met."

"Well, next time you leave the ship, see if I say good bye to you," said Vila with mock seriousness.

"Please don't," said Avon. A grin touched the corner of his lips.

"What do we do now? We seem to have exhausted all the entertainment value from this planet," said Vila.

"There is something I need to discuss with all of you first," said Argus. They all turned their attentions to him. After all that had happened, the old routines felt strange.

He explained to them about the temporary alliance with Servalan.

"Avon and I have agreed to this arrangement but I'd like to hear what all of you have to say. Especially you, Cally. I know that you have a strong reason to hate Servalan."

"You agreed to this?" Cally asked Avon. There was a tone in her voice indicating that she found it hard to believe. "After all she's done to you?"

Cally studied him as he answered her question. They had spent a night together in her cabin; Avon sleeping on a makeshift cot near her bunk. Even though it was a small step, for Avon it was a large one. She wondered if things would be different now between them now.

Avon turned to her and answered, "I still have an overriding desire to kill her. If that's your concern."

"You know it's not."

He gave her a wry smile. "I also have an overriding desire to survive. None of us will if the aliens or these invaders gain a foothold in our galaxy. What we're facing is as dangerous, perhaps more so than what we faced at Star One. This threat is more insidious. For that I would be willing to go into an alliance, even with Servalan."

"First you save her, and then you kill her?" asked Vila.

"Exactly," said Avon.

"You're saying that the invaders and the aliens are not the same group?" asked Cally.

"It's highly unlikely that they are. Their technology _is_ more advanced than ours but its source is not alien. More a natural progression from our current level."

"That's all we need. Two groups of hairy aliens with designs on us," said Vila under his breath.

"Then we're in real danger," said Cally.

"Do I take it that we all support this alliance then?" asked Argus.

"Well, if it's down to being eaten by hairy aliens or not being eaten by hairy aliens, my choice is not being eaten," said Vila.

"I agree," said Cally.

Argus looked at Avon and said, "Then it's unanimous, we all chose Vila's not-being-eaten-by-aliens option. And we all fight together."

They all nodded in agreement. Their three guests, Reya, Ture and Allren also nodded.

Argus continued, "We have a lot of preparation work to do. Not the least of which is making contingencies in terms of working with Servalan. I don't have to remind any of you that we will have to watch our backs the entire time we are working with her."

"Yes, she can stab you in the back while looking you in the face," said Vila.

"Yes, I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. I believe that's one of your Earth expressions," said Cally.

"Before we do that. I think some rest and recreation is in order. We're all tired. And we've been stressed beyond our limits these past weeks," said Argus.

"A holiday! I can't remember the last time I had one of those," said Vila.

Argus pointed out, "And since we have this alliance now. We can go anywhere, even within Federation borders. There's a place not far from here. In the adjoining sector. Pleasure City."

Vila said enthusiastically, "I know the place. They've got the ultimate in sensory experiences. Anything you want, they can do. And I mean _anything_. I've always wanted to go there." He was clearly relishing this idea.

"I don't know if that sounds like a place I want to go to," said Cally.

"I don't know. It might be interesting," said Avon speculatively.

"You're interested in such a place?" Cally asked.

"I'm not adverse to a little pleasure," said Avon.

"Am I hearing a unanimous vote for Pleasure City?" asked Argus.

"Yes. Avon agrees as long as he only has a little fun," said Vila with. "And if Cally will go with him," he added with a smirk.

At this Avon glared at him.

There had been an embarrassing situation during the morning cycle on the ship. Avon had exited Cally's cabin and run into Vila. He had given Vila the same glare then.

"I don't know why you have to be so shy about it," said Vila. "It's about time. We're all very happy for you."

Avon continued glaring at him. Vila didn't seem to notice that he wasn't joking anymore.

"Leave it alone, Vila," said Cally warningly.

The tone in her voice stopped Vila from adding another comment.

The others watched this encounter curiously.

Argus interjected and said, "Ture. Allren. We can drop both of you off wherever you want to go. Or you can go to Pleasure City with us."

Allren looked at his partner. Ture nodded.

"We'll join you. I've always wanted to visit the pleasure centres," said Allren.

Argus said, "Zen, set course for Pleasure City in Sector Eight. Speed standard by six."

"Confirmed."

* * *

Servalan studied her psychostrategist. They were both in her office onboard her command ship; currently on its way back to Earth sector. She had not talked to him or asked him a question since he had sat down; she watched him impassively.

Sometimes Servalan found that silence was more intimidating than actual words; especially if her target was feeling guilty or was actively trying to hide something.

Sester had not answered her question the previous day; the one concerning the woman who had escaped with him. He had been very clever with his deflections. Servalan found that intriguing.

A psychostrategist was most vulnerable when they were personally involved. That's why they were trained, almost conditioned, to treat others as puppets. Sester didn't seem to realize that she suspected something between him and the woman. This blindness pointed to something very personal.

Sester didn't seem concerned by the silence. He appeared relaxed, almost amused. This tactic wasn't working on him.

_I should have known, _thought Servalan.

She smiled and said, "How are you feeling? I understand that you received a serious injury?"

"I'm fine, Madame President," he answered her; wondering what she was up to now. _So the games are starting again. _He was not fooled by her concern in the least.

"I want you to report to the medical section," she told him.

"That's not necessary. I told you. I'm fine."

"I still want the medical staff to clear you first. I have many things for you to do. Not to mention all of your normal duties which I have had to take up."

"Of course, Madame President."

"I have made a temporary alliance with the _Justice_ crew. To deal with the alien threats," Servalan informed him. She decided he didn't need to know about her private agreement with Argus.

Sester reacted in surprise. "Is that why you came to Papos?"

"Yes," Servalan acknowledged.

"But knowing you, that's probably not the only reason. One of the reasons has to do with Avon, doesn't it?"

She smiled. "Of course. He is never far from my thoughts. You will be my liaison with the _Justice_ crew."

"I would prefer not to," said Sester. This was the last thing he needed. Sester wasn't sure what Argus would do to him the next time they met.

"Did I say that it was a request?" asked Servalan.

"Avon still holds me responsible for what was done to him. I would be the last person he would want to see on a regular basis."

"This is not a choice," said Servalan.

"For me or for him," said Sester.

"I'm glad we both understand each other. Go and report to the medical section," said Servalan in dismissal.

After Sester left, Servalan contacted senior agent Gorman from the Central Security team on Papos.

"Have you been able to discover anything more about the female prisoner?" asked Servalan.

"We've found out her name is Reya. We haven't been able to identify a last name. We are in the process of running her through the Federation database. Shouldn't take long to find out who she is, as long as she's in the system. It appears that she and your psychostrategist were captured together."

_That's very interesting_, thought Servalan. _You were together even then._

"Keep investigating. I want all the information you can find on her."

"Yes, Madame President."

Servalan closed the connection and smiled speculatively. She enjoyed the games with her psychostrategist. This one was going to be interesting.

She knew very well what forcing the continued association between Avon and Sester would do. The agreement with Argus had been not to harm Avon; she had never promised not to keep him off-balance.

It was also good to remind Sester who was in control. He had been away from her for too long. He needed a reminder.

Chapter Two

Avon was keeping Cally company on the flight deck during her shift. Argus had still not allotted Avon a spot in the rotation and with Jenna gone, there were only three of them to keep watch.

"What is your interest in this place?" asked Cally.

"Pleasure City?"

"Yes."

"There are some aspects of the simulation technology used there which interest me. It may prove useful in fixing the sopron projector. Perhaps even improve it."

"I should have known," said Cally. "Do you plan to get even a little rest?"

"Did I promise that?"

"Not in so many words. It may do you some good to take advantage of the more recreational aspects of the facility."

"I thought it was a place you weren't interested in?"

"I could be persuaded, if you came with me," said Cally.

"And we both could get a little rest?"

"Just a little."

Avon gave a light laugh. "Well, if you put it like that. How could I refuse?"

His laughter was boyish and mischievous. It reminded her of the laughter he used to have before things got grim.

_It's been along time since you've laughed like that_, thought Cally.

Cally turned serious. There was concern in her voice, "Avon, are you sure that you'll be alright working with Servalan?"

"I should ask you the same thing," said Avon.

"I wasn't tortured by her for three years."

"I'm not going to work with her directly," said Avon. "I'll leave that to Argus."

"Are you trying to test him?" Cally asked.

"I know you think he's a good man, Cally. But I need more than that before I can trust him. When we finally deal with the Federation, I have to know what he's capable of."

"How are your therapy sessions with him going?" she asked.

"I don't think he enjoys them." There was a trace of a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you do your best facilitate that."

"Well, therapy is not meant to be enjoyable, for either party."

"Is that a special Avon guide to therapy?"

"It might be useful if both of you are present during the sessions," said Avon.

"Yes. If only to protect Argus from you," said Cally.

"I would like you to be involved, Cally. I know Argus would prefer if you took over the task. But I will need both of you when I begin to access the deeper nightmares and memories. You will be able to keep me focused better than he does. But we may need him if something goes wrong."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"I have to be. There has been an increased frequency of triggering events. Once the memories begin, I no longer have control. It doesn't make me the most reliable or safe person to be around. I can't trust myself. I need to be able to."

Cally suggested, "Now that we have an alliance with Servalan. Perhaps we should seek some professional help. Maybe a psych specialist?"

"No."

"Why not, Avon?" she asked.

"I don't trust Servalan. She must know the type of help I need. The number of specialists who could deal with what she did to me would be limited. And she would control all of them. It would be too easy for her to gain access that way. Argus's rebel group found one of them, a Professor Tarkson. In reality he was working for Servalan. She used him on me while I was at the Detention Centre. I'm not taking that chance again."

"Alright. Then I will join you."

* * *

Vila, Ture and Allren were in Vila's cabin sharing what they were going to do once they reached Pleasure City. For some reason this involved a lot of boasting. They were also drinking Vila's favourite green alcoholic beverage; which might explain some of the bragging going on.

"Avon and I went down to Freedom City once and won five million credits at the Big Wheel casino," said Vila. He was excited and clearly looking forward to their holiday. "It's too bad ORAC isn't fixed yet. We could have done that at Pleasure City."

"ORAC was able to adjust the odds in your favour by controlling the computer?" asked Ture. He sounded very interested in this.

"Yes. It was wonderful. The casino never stood a chance against us," said Vila.

"Hmm," said Ture. There was a far away look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" asked Allren worriedly. He knew the "hmm" from his partner and that 'look' always meant he was planning some hi-tech mischief.

"We don't need ORAC," said Ture. "If I could just talk to Avon and if you can help with some of the tech stuff, Allren."

"You think you can rig up something?" asked Vila excitedly.

"I don't think I like the sounds of this," said Allren. He was looking between his partner and Vila. Having the two of them encourage each other was not a good idea and made him feel outnumbered.

* * *

Reya moaned softly. Argus was being slow; agonizingly slow. His hand was on her hip, preventing her from moving or controlling the pace. After the flight deck, he had led her back to his cabin. Before she could ask him about what happened between him and Sester, he had them both out of their clothes and in bed again. Neither of them had slept much the previous night. It had been a night of passion. Argus seemed intent on erasing the memories of the last few weeks and making new ones.

After he finally brought them both to a climax Reya asked, "Can we take a break?"

"You're tired?" asked Argus. He lay facing her, his hands caressing her body. Despite her weariness, her body was reacting to his touch. This was something Sester had done, though he had been trying to overcome her reluctance. Argus was doing something very different.

Reya realized that Argus's lovemaking was not just motivated by love or pleasure now. There was an element of control to it. In the past, they had always approached each others as equals. By telling Argus what had happened, their relationship had changed. Sester had been right.

"You can't erase everything that happened by doing this," she told him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked him.

"I told you. I'm not," he answered.

"But you kicked Sester off the ship."

"Yes," said Argus. There was a coldness in his answer. "It had nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that?" asked Reya. She was uneasy. He had never used this kind of tone with her before.

"I'm not going to discuss it with you," he told her.

"Do you want me to leave too?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

Reya looked into his eyes, trying to understand what was happening. Everything he said to her hurt.

She said in a subdued voice, "Don't do this, Argus. You know I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to leave. Not unless you want me to. Please don't ask me to leave."

"Then don't bring this up again," he warned her.

Reya nodded. "I never meant to hurt you."

What she said shook Argus out of the mood he had been in. When he looked at her face, he was shocked by the misery and guilt which he found there. He realized that he had been so wrapped up in his own problems that he had not truly 'seen' her since the day she had told him what happened with Sester.

"I know." His voice softened and he stopped what he was doing. He shook his head. "I don't know why I'm doing this." Argus took her into his arms and held her gently. "I'm sorry. I do understand, but I can't seem to help myself."

"You're angry."

"Not at you. There are so many things I can't control. I'm afraid I'm going to do something..." Argus stopped. He couldn't tell her what he was really afraid of.

Now that he was trying to make sense of what he had been feeling, Argus realized with horror that he had been taking out his anger and frustrations on Reya. The guarded wariness and adversarial association he had with Servalan over the past few weeks was colouring the way he was relating to someone he loved deeply.

"I'm sorry, Reya. I'm such a fool. Can you forgive me?"

"It seems we both have things to forgive and to be forgiven for," said Reya.

"At least you have a reason for yours. I really am sorry. I know I tend to do idiotic things when it comes to our relationship. If I do this again, please hit me or something."

"Is that an order?"

"I don't think you need one to hit me," he said with a quick grin.

She put a hand against his chest. "Were you serious about what you said before? That we we're both independent adults? That we have no hold over each other?"

"No. I was fooling myself. And you. I've always treated our relationship as something different. I wanted to tell you but I was too much of a coward to bring it up. This level of commitment scares me but for you, I would be willing."

"You're wonderful," she told him.

"Don't say that. I'm not. I'm terrible and I don't deserve you," he told her.

"You _are_ wonderful," she told him. Her voice became quiet. "Were you serious about the level of commitment?"

Argus hesitated. He had not expected the question. "Yes. I am."

"I am too." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

He said in surprise, "I thought you were tired?"

"Not now," said Reya. She added playfully, "And I thought I might give the 'or something' a try."

"Well, I have been treating you badly."

She rolled on top of him and said firmly, "Yes, you have."

"Then I should make it up to you, shouldn't I?"

"Do you have anything in mind?" she asked innocently.

"Now who's being bad?" he asked as he kissed her.

This time the passion they shared was very different and had a depth which had not been present before.

* * *

"Ture," Cally came up to the computer technician as he was sharing a meal with Vila and Allren in the dining area.

Ture looked up at her; he was still chewing on a piece of something purple.

"Hmm? Yes, Cally?" he asked.

"I know that you like working with Avon but can you give him some space?"

Ture swallowed what he had been eating. "Oh. He hasn't said anything."

"No he wouldn't. He enjoys working on the technology and the problem solving. But he tires easily and would never admit it. I need you to be more careful about his health."

"Alright, Cally. I'll be careful," said Ture.

"Thank you."

Vila watched Cally speculatively as she left the dining area. He wondered if there was another reason why she would be concerned that Avon would be too tired.

"Are Avon and Cally _together_?" asked Ture. He had been wondering since the scene on the flight deck.

"It looks like it," said Vila. "I always suspected there was something between those two. But I never had any proof."

"Are you still interested in Cally?" Allren asked his partner.

"I would never compete with Avon," said Ture.

"Don't tell me. You're another one of those who thinks Avon is wonderful?" groaned Vila.

"He is," said Ture.

"I don't think I can stand any more," said Vila.

* * *

An hour later Avon was running simulations at the computer terminal in his workshop while Ture watched. Avon glanced at the man beside him. The tech's enthusiasm for all things computer related reminded Avon of Tess. He had the same quick mind though he tended to be less outgoing; unless technology or computers were involved. Ture seemed to absorb information.

Avon missed working with people like this sometimes. That was why he had enjoyed being with Tess. There was simplicity of truth in what they did; not complicated by illogical human sentiment. It was a world that made sense.

"The programming is sound," said Avon.

"Then I don't understand it," said Ture. "It should work. But it doesn't."

"Let me take a look at your transceiver unit."

Ture picked up the requested unit from the table and handed it to him.

Avon opened it up and studied it carefully. "Hand me the optical meter." Ture put the meter into his extended hand.

Avon began testing the readings of the various crystals with the meter and dictating the values to Ture who entered them onto a datapad. "This is a clever design," remarked Avon.

"It was your idea. We adapted what you did with the diffuser crystal and the comm unit," said Ture. He continued with great admiration in his voice, "What you did with the comm unit. That was amazing. Allren said that he would have never thought of that. It was pure genius."

The man's attitude made Avon uncomfortable. The last thing he needed was someone who idolized him as Tess had, and definitely not as Meegat had.

"Don't do that," he told Ture.

"Do what?" asked the computer tech, not understanding.

"You can respect the technology but don't idolize me. People held up to be admired often have a tendency to disappoint."

"If you hadn't done the mods with the comm unit first, we would never have thought of this. And if you hadn't helped us with realigning the crystals, it would never have worked."

"Then a simple thank you will suffice."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Avon as he took the last readings and then began studying the data using various analysis tools.

Ture watched Avon as he worked. He respected this man a great deal; even after seeing some of his flaws. In fact it was the flaws which made Ture respect him even more; it made him more real. The things this man struggled with were things Ture couldn't even imagine. But despite it all, he was still brilliant. Even his enemies respected and feared him.

After the analysis was done Avon said, "It's what I suspected."

"You see something?" Ture leaned forward expectantly.

He said, "There's a minor flaw in one of the crystals. It puts a slight shift in the transceiver's signal spectrum. You'll need to make an adjustment to your program to compensate. These are the new values." Avon began pointing out the numbers on the screen.

"Alright. That should be easy enough. I can adjust the programming," said Ture.

"I also have an idea on how you can reduce the size of the unit by forty percent."

"That would be great," said Ture. "I know Allren would prefer that we not get caught." He grinned.

"That's always a good thing to be avoided," said Avon in a deadpan tone. "Speaking of things to be avoided. Watch out for Vila. He has a tendency to be _enthusiastic_. Especially when he's winning. He doesn't know when to stop."

"I'm sure Allren will keep both of us out of trouble," said Ture.

"Yes. Try to bring Vila back in one piece. He's the only thief we've got. It would be inconvenient if we had to find a replacement," said Avon dryly.

Ture grinned at him.

Avon went over to the work-table and began sketching out the modifications on a datapad.

Ture watched him work for a few minutes, fascinated by the changes he was making in the design.

"Avon?"

"Hmm?" Avon asked distractedly.

"I forgot to ask. Are you tired? Cally told me not to tire you out."

Avon looked up at Ture. He gave an irritated sigh. "Sometimes Cally can be too concerned about my health. I feel fine. If I don't I'll let you know."

"I think she's worried about you," said Ture.

"I have no doubt. But too much concern can be counter-productive." He continued working on the datapad.

"You're sure you're going to tell me if you're tired? I wouldn't want to upset Cally."

"Did I mention that over-concern can also be irritating?" asked Avon without looking up again.

"Right. Sorry." Ture went back over to the computer terminal and began making the adjustments to his program.

* * *

Argus was taking his shift on the flight deck. It was the night cycle on the ship now. Most of the crew was asleep. Even Reya. Argus smiled. He was still tired but he didn't mind. Reya could be very energetic when she set her mind to it. His smile disappeared. It was time to contact the other woman currently in his life.

"Zen. Use my personal contact protocol. D18."

"Confirmed."

Argus checked some readings at his station while he waited.

After a few minutes, Zen said, "Communication channel established."

"Put it on the main viewscreen."

"Confirmed."

Servalan appeared. She was wearing a nightgown. Argus wasn't in the least apologetic if he had woken her up.

"We must talk about these irregular hours you keep," said Servalan.

"If we are to keep this agreement confidential, that's the way it has to be," said Argus unrepentantly.

"You've arrived at Pleasure City?" asked Servalan.

"Not yet. We're on the way. You have the additional information I need?"

"Yes. Routing the information now." Servalan could be seen activating some controls on her desk. "I don't have to remind you to be careful."

"I'm a professional, Servalan. Reminders are not appreciated," he said coldly.

"I expect to hear some good news the next time we communicate," she told him.

"If that's meant to be a threat, save it for your decorative staff. For me, even as entertainment value it falls short."

"Your temper hasn't improved since the last time we talked."

"That's none of your concern."

"You're right of course. You temper doesn't concern me. At all. Until next time, Argus."

After Servalan closed the communications channel, Argus stared at the starfield. He had an uncomfortable feeling that she was up to something; though he suspected that this would always be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

The door buzzer sounded. Cally went to open her cabin door; it was nearing time for the sleep cycle and she was expecting Avon.

"Reya. I wasn't expecting you," said Cally in surprise when she saw who was standing outside her cabin.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" asked Reya.

"No, it's alright. Come in." Cally stepped aside to let her in.

"I need your advice," said Reya. She seemed anxious about something.

"Does this have to do with Argus?"

Reya smiled wryly, "Am I that transparent?"

"A lucky guess," Cally said teasingly. "Not to mention he's the only one who could make you this nervous."

"We've been having a rough time of it lately. Because of me," said Reya.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not at this moment. I know it's late. I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Then why did you come?"

"I want to do something for Argus when we get to Pleasure City. But I need your advice. I'm not sure how to go about it."

The door buzzer sounded again. Cally looked towards the door. This time it had to be Avon. He would most likely feel uncomfortable knowing that Reya was there. He had not reacted well to Vila's teasing about the sleeping arrangements earlier in the day. The last thing he would want was an additional person knowing that he slept in her cabin during the night but there was no way to hide it on the ship. _You'll have to learn to cope with it, Avon_, thought Cally.She wondered what really bothered him about having the others know.

Reya also looked towards the door, "It _is_ a bad time, isn't it? You're expecting Avon?"

Cally smiled wryly, "Is it that obvious?"

"A lucky guess?"

Cally laughed and said, "I don't know which of us has the more difficult challenge."

Reya sighed sadly. "Sometimes I think that I'm the challenge."

Cally touched Reya's arm in support. She said gently, "What happened between you and Sester?"

Reya looked at her sharply. Cally could see that the other woman was uncomfortable that this topic had been brought up. Her other sense registered a strong sense of guilt and fear emanating from her.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," said Cally when Reya didn't respond. "But I'm here if you do." Reya nodded.

The buzzer sounded again several times. Avon's muffled voice came through the door. "Cally, are you alright?"

"I should go," said Reya. "He's getting impatient."

"Sometimes it's good for them to wait." She said in a louder voice, "I'm fine, Avon. Just give me a few moments."

"I'll come back," said Avon through the door.

"He sounds concerned for you," remarked Reya.

"Yes. He does," said Cally. There was a thoughtful look on her face.

"What would we do without complicated men in our lives," said Reya.

"Be bored?" asked Cally.

Reya chuckled. "They aren't boring. Even if they are infuriating at times."

"They are?" asked Cally in a mock serious tone.

They both laughed.

"I have an idea," said Cally.

* * *

Avon came down the flight deck steps. Argus was at his station running simulations to test out different capabilities of the ship. Even though Avon hardly made a sound, Argus registered him immediately.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Argus.

"I came to check on something," said Avon. He went over to his station and looked at various readings on his panel.

Argus continued looking at Avon. "Is there something wrong," Argus asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Avon defensively.

"Is there something wrong with the ship? What else did you think I meant?"

"There's nothing wrong with the ship. There was something I wanted to take a look at."

"Do you often do things without a reason?" asked Argus. His instincts told him that Avon was not telling the whole truth.

"I never do anything without a reason," said Avon. "Just not one that I've told you."

Argus looked at Avon speculatively. "I see."

"What do you see?" asked Avon. There was a tone of challenge in his voice.

"It's about Cally, isn't it?"

Avon immediately said, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not. Did you two have a fight?" asked Argus.

"I'm not you," said Avon sarcastically.

"I'm sure Vila would find that a relief."

Argus didn't want to press Avon on something which was clearly personal. Not to mention, he found conversing about personal things acutely uncomfortable. The therapy sessions with Avon were highly stressful for both of them.

"Let's discuss some business," suggested Argus.

"What a good idea," said Avon.

"I was thinking about ORAC. How are you getting along with the repairs for it?"

"It's not going to be that simple. Some of the tariel cells were damaged. They aren't normal tariel cells so we won't be able to find an easy replacement for them. They're an advanced form of cell developed by Professor Ensor. I've been working on understanding the changes he made." Avon was in his element when talking about anything technical.

"Is that why ORAC can access other computers so easily?" asked Argus.

"Partially. The other part involves some very sophisticated programming. It gives it the ability to over-ride other logic networks."

"We need ORAC back," said Argus.

"I doubt if Vila would agree with you but we do need ORAC's abilities. There is another concern. With the cells damaged, it may have affected some of the coding."

"Could you reprogram it?" asked Argus.

"I was planning to," said Avon.

"Make it a little less difficult to work with?"

"You mean give it a new personality? Did you have one in mind?"

"Not yours," said Argus. "And definitely not mine."

"Vila's?" suggested Avon.

"Not if we want any work done." They both laughed.

Argus continued, "But seriously. I was going to ask you to make some adjustments to ORAC."

"Such as?" asked Avon.

"I want to make sure that no one can use ORAC except valid members of the crew."

"You mean similar to the access protocols Zen has?"

"Yes."

"ORAC already has command code authorization access built into its basic structure. I could adapt it to fit our purposes." Avon had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You have another idea?" asked Argus.

"Several ideas," said Avon with a smile. It was the smile of a predator contemplating its prey; though it was unclear who the quarry was in this case. "And a little surprise."

Cally and Reya arrived on the flight deck together. The two men turned to look at them.

"Argus. When are we due to arrive at Pleasure City?" asked Reya.

"In the morning," Argus replied.

"Cally and I want to go down together. We have some things to do," said Reya.

"Yes," confirmed Cally. "If you don't mind, we'd like to go down alone."

"But...Reya, I thought we were going down together," said Argus.

"Cally, what is this about?" asked Avon perplexed.

Neither of the men was pleased with this idea.

"As Reya said, we have a few things we need to do," explained Cally. "You'll both find out later."

"Both?" asked Avon suspiciously.

"I'm not sure I like the sounds of this," said Argus apprehensively.

"Neither do I. I think we have a right to know what the two of you are planning," said Avon.

"You'll just have to be patient," said Cally.

"It'll be more fun if we don't tell you," said Reya.

"For whom?" asked Avon.

"You'll just have to trust us," said Cally.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Argus.

"That's up to you," said Reya.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Argus.

"You always have a choice," said Cally. She was looking at Avon.

"Do you _want_ a choice?" asked Reya. She was looking at Argus.

Argus realized what she meant. He said sheepishly, "I guess not. I trust you. Just don't make it too embarrassing."

"Would I do that to you?" asked Reya.

"Would you like a list?" asked Argus.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Reya.

"Nothing."

Avon looked the bickering pair and then at Cally. He said to her, "I trust you, Cally. And I would appreciate if I didn't have to start a list."

Chapter Four

Fun! Excitement! Pleasure! The Ultimate Thrill! The Greatest Show in the Galaxy! Something for Everyone!

Bubbles of exploding light conveyed the messages of Pleasure City out into the emptiness of space. This was THE place to be in the Terran Federation if you wanted lots of the above.

Vila, Ture and Allren were animated in their enthusiasm as they gathered around the main viewscreen. Avon, Cally, Argus and Reya were standing behind them. Filling the screen was a view of the recreational satellite known as Pleasure City. It was an impressive facility. Moving lights provided a never-ending show of colours across its surface.

They were all currently being entertained by an enormous holographic light show projected out into space. Large images of scantily clad women danced around the orbiting space vehicles in welcome. Over the ship's comm was the latest in musical sensations, the Pirates of Vandor providing the background atmosphere.

"Wow! They don't spare any expense," said an impressed Allren.

"This is interesting," said Avon.

"If you like that sort of thing," said Cally with a critical eye.

"This is going to be good. I can't wait to get down there," expressed Vila, rubbing his hands.

"You would," said Cally.

"I don't believe it. That's incredible holographic technology," said Ture. "Those women look real. They can't be though, can they? Look at the way they're built. That can't be natural, can it?"

"I'd love to go down and find out," said Vila. His eyes were wide.

"Very impressive," said Argus.

"Is it?" asked Reya.

Argus coughed. "I mean the technology is impressive. Of course." From behind he put his arms around Reya's shoulders and hugged her.

"I'm kidding. You can't help being impressed," said Reya as she leaned back into him. She added, "By the technology."

"I agree. The technology is impressive," said Avon.

"You're all blind," said Vila. He waved his hands expansively towards the screen, "You can't look at that and tell me that all you see is technology."

"And what do you see, Vila?" asked Cally.

"I see..." Vila stopped. He realized he was in serious danger of putting his foot in his mouth. "Lots of _interesting_ technology," he concluded.

"That's very diplomatically put," said Avon.

"When can we go down to take a closer look at all of this fascinating technology?" asked Allren.

They all turned towards Argus expectantly and with an air of curiosity; as if they were watching some additional entertainment. It was rare to see their commander relaxed enough to assume an unprofessional position on the flight deck; both commanders.

For a moment Argus was somewhat puzzled by the mixture of looks, then he realized that Reya was nestled comfortably in his arms. He let go of her quickly and said, "There's no time like the present. Take what you need from the stores." Argus looked at Vila, "Within reason."

"I'm always reasonable," said Vila. He sounded _infinitely_ reasonable and was continuing to observe both of them with interest. Even though Argus was no longer holding Reya, he had not moved away from her.

Argus stared at Vila dubiously, "Cally will supervise the stores. She's more_ reasonable_ than you are."

"That depends on your definition of reasonable," said Vila.

"That's why _Cally_ is going to supervise," said Argus. "Pace yourselves. We'll be here for three days. Try to leave everything in a condition where they'll want us back." Argus looked at Vila again. Allren also looked at Ture.

"I'm so misunderstood," said Vila, rolling his eyes. Ture was pretending not to notice his partner's pointed stare.

"Define misunderstood," quipped Avon.

"Hmm," said Reya, looking at the screen. They all followed her gaze.

Following the lines of scantily clad holo-women were now lines of barely clad muscular specimens of masculinity.

Cally also seemed to be studying the screen intently. "You're right about the interesting technology, Vila."

"Reya?" asked Argus.

"They're nowhere as beautiful as you are," Reya said to him reassuringly, patting him on the chest. He seemed to be blushing.

He whispered, "What did I say about embarrassing me?"

"You can add it to your list?"

"You know I was kidding about that, right?"

They all looked at the two of them with amusement. The expression on Avon's face indicated he was very glad he didn't have to start a list yet.

* * *

Vila's eyes were wide; even wider than they were on the ship, if that was possible. His mouth hung open in astonishment. He, Ture and Allren had just arrived in the reception centre of Pleasure City. They were immediately surrounded; by many beautiful women handing them drinks in champagne glasses and bestowing kisses. All of the men in the crowded hall had a woman hanging onto each arm now. All scantily clad and beautifully proportioned females.

"Amazing!" said Ture. "They _are_ real. I think I recognize one of them from the holos." He was studying the women intently, trying to determine how far the 'real' extended.

"I could stay here for a couple of months," said Vila as one of the young women fed him a delicious treat. "Oh. It's chocolate!" There was a big grin on his face as he savoured it. Real chocolate, not that artificial candy stuff which passed for it, was a rare commodity. Vila had 'accidentally' come across some once many years ago. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as another woman came up behind him and began giving him a massage.

"So this is what real chocolate tastes like!" said Ture as one of the women by his arm fed him one of the treats as well.

"This must be costing us a bundle," said Allren. "Are we sure we can afford all of this?"

"Everything in this reception is free of charge." A tall statuesque woman in a flowing light green gown came over to them when she heard Allren's concern. "It is our way of welcoming visitors to Pleasure City." When she moved, the gown seemed to change between partially transparent and fully opaque. Vila blinked his eyes as he tried to focus.

"I like the way you welcome visitors," said Vila with contentment as one of the women at his elbow fed him another chocolate and then a sip of champagne. The two tastes seemed to complement each other perfectly.

"And outside the reception area?" asked Allren.

"Who cares? I'm staying here," said Vila.

The woman who had spoken to them smiled. "You are free to enjoy the welcome for another hour, Federation Standard time, and then we have to prepare for the next group of visitors. My name is Serella; I am your assigned hostess while you are here in Pleasure City. It is my job to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible. You can ask for me at any time."

"Our own personal hostess? I can get to like this," said Vila.

"Just what does a personal hostess do?" asked Allren.

Serella replied, "It is my task to introduce you to all the offerings of Pleasure City and arrange anything to your heart's content."

"Anything?" asked Allren. He was very interested in their hostess. "Does that include you?" Serella was a beautiful woman and in dressed in a gown that was designed to accentuate that beauty.

Serella's smile also heightened her beauty. "I am your hostess only."

"That's a shame," said Allren. He had stopped paying attention to the two women by his elbows.

"If you wish, I can arrange for someone who looks exactly like me to attend to you," she offered.

"I prefer the real person," said Allren. There was warm sincerity in his voice.

Vila and Ture looked at each other and then at Allren. This was going to prove to be an even more interesting trip then they had hoped for. With Allren possibly busy, their _possibilities_ were unlimited.

Serella led them to a standing screen and activated it.

"This is a list of the services which are available at this facility. As you can see it is fairly extensive and customization is encouraged. There is very little we cannot do," she told them. "The only limitation is your imagination."

"I already know what I want," said Vila. "Lots of wine, women and song."

"We do have several packages which will meet your needs," said Serella. She touched the screen in several places. "Ranging from the most basic to the ultra-deluxe."

"What's in the ultra-deluxe package?" asked Vila with enthusiasm.

"You are experiencing part of the ultra-deluxe package now," said Serella.

Vila had a big grin on his face and was about to answer but Allren interjected.

"How much does this package cost?" he asked with concern.

"One thousand credits," said Serella.

"Well, that's not too bad," said Vila. "Quality like this doesn't come cheap."

"Per standard hour," added Serella.

Vila nearly choked on the chocolate that was currently in his mouth.

"I think my friends and I need time to look over your catalogue of services," said Allren.

"Of course. Please take your time. In the meantime, I can offer you one of our guest suites so that you can browse the catalogue in comfort."

* * *

"The two of them looked much too happy when I teleported them down," Avon reported when he came back to the flight deck.

Argus didn't have to ask which two he was referring to. He sighed. "Why is it that now they're working together, I feel that we're outnumbered?"

"Yes. It does seem that way, doesn't it? They appear to defy all mathematical rules or logic," said Avon.

"I think they like it that way," said Argus. "What does your logical mind tell you we should do?"

"You're expecting logic to solve the illogical?" asked Avon.

"Don't let Cally hear you say that. I don't think they like being called illogical."

"Is that from experience?" asked Avon with light sarcasm.

"Painful," replied Argus wryly.

"Well, I'm glad we have your wealth of mistakes to learn from."

"I don't think I'm finished making them yet."

"Far from it, by the looks of it," said Avon.

"I'm sure you'll be making a few of your own with Cally," retorted Argus.

"I had a few ideas about the modifications you want to make to ORAC," said Avon, changing the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five

Sester looked out of the simulated window of his residence and sighed. He was not in a good mood. Actually he had been feeling rather depressed lately, ever since coming back from Papos.

_I wonder what you're doing now. _Reya's face appeared before him in his mind. He smiled at the memories and then sighed again. Thoughts of her always made him feel both better and worse; at the same time. He had never met a woman who could cause this confusion of emotions in him. _No wonder Argus is constantly bewildered in his relationship with you._

Several days of meaningless recreational sex had not solved the problem as he had hoped. He needed something more diverting. Unfortunately Servalan had not assigned him anything to do yet. She was keeping him on medical leave until the doctors cleared him for duty; despite his protests that he was fine.

In a way, he dreaded what Servalan would order him to do next. She had warned him that she was going to use him as a liaison with the _Justice_ crew. Sester was apprehensive about seeing Argus again. The man could take him apart quite effectively without much effort; not that he blamed him. But this was not Sester's greatest source of anxiety.

He wanted to see Reya again but he didn't want to hurt her. He had already done enough damage. Sester wondered if he would be able to be near her again and not remember the nights they had spent together. He knew that he had overcome more than just her reluctance. At times it had become more than a simple physical exchange to defer the suspicions of their captor; more than about him trying to give her comfort when they both thought that Argus was dead. Sometimes it had been about mutual need; a need he never realized he had.

In the past, being a psychostrategist was everything to him. It defined who he was; it governed how he viewed himself and others around him. But it wasn't enough anymore. His association with Avon and Argus, and now Reya, had changed him.

Sester could not think of Avon without a strong sense of guilt. What he had done to him should not have been done to anyone; to force him to relive the most horrific events of his life over and over again until he was almost catatonic. Avon's will to survive and his fight to remain sane even after all they had done to him, made Sester respect him even more.

The comm unit on his desk beeped, there was an incoming communication. Sester checked the log, it was Servalan.

"Madame President."

"You don't look happy." The President regarded him with interest.

"I'm bored."

"I have the perfect remedy for boredom," said Servalan.

"You have an assignment for me?" _Hopefully nothing to do with the Justice. Or anyone on it._

"Join me for some afternoon tea," she told him.

"Tea?" he asked sarcastically. "Is that a job now? Or have your medical personnel told you that I'm not fit for anything other than a light snack?"

"Oh I think there are quite a few women who think you provide more than a light snack," Servalan said smoothly.

_You've had me watched. Of course_, he thought.

"I'm not interested," said Sester.

"In tea?" asked Servalan.

"In providing a light snack," said Sester.

Servalan said with a predatory smile, "You make light dining sound positively tempting."

"Then I must be losing my touch," he said icily. "Do you have anything more useful for me to do, Madame President? Or are _you_ bored because you don't have Avon to play with?"

"What makes you think that I don't?" asked Servalan.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What have you done?" he asked.

"I hardly think that's _your_ concern," said Servalan.

"I thought you had made a deal to leave Avon alone until after the alien threat is over?" asked Sester.

"Oh I have. And I intend to honour that agreement."

"Then there must be strings attached that they are not aware of," said Sester. _You're even more of a puppeteer than any psychostrategist_, thought Sester.

His mind was racing as he tried to understand what Servalan's game was with regards to Avon and the _Justice_ crew. _Should I warn them? _Suddenly Sester did want Servalan to send him to Avon and Argus. _First, I need to find out what you're doing, Servalan. Being a liaison might be useful if I can help them keep out of your clutches._

He continued, "I _am_ a little hungry now."

"_Are_ you?" she asked.

"For tea, that is," he said with a slight grin.

"Of course, what else would we have for afternoon tea, except tea?"

"I believe light snacks are also customary."

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint custom," said Servalan.

* * *

The moment Cally and Reya entered the reception centre of Pleasure City; they were surrounded by handsomely muscular men. There had been a bit of a misunderstanding at first. When two of the men attempted to give them massages without warning, Cally and Reya, also without warning, had both men flat on their backs and almost out cold.

There were profuse apologies all around as the reception personnel explained that the giving of free massages was not meant to be a hostile act.

Reya explained, "I'm sorry. But I have an adverse reaction to someone putting their hands on my neck, unless I know what they're doing." She helped the man on the ground up. He looked at her warily as he rubbed the sore parts of his anatomy.

"I hope you accept our apologies," said Cally. "It was not our intention to hurt anyone." She also helped her unintended victim up.

"No, the apologies should be ours," said the host. He was a handsome, well-built man. The dark green bare-sleeved tunic he wore made his light green eyes seem even greener. "Please accept one of our complimentary relaxing treatments as an expression of our sincere regret that your stay at Pleasure City has started out so inauspiciously. My name is Garod. I am here to make your stay as pleasant as possible."

"We have several special requests," Cally told him.

"Of course. You will find that we can do almost anything. In the meantime, please accept our hospitality. We have champagne and chocolates for your enjoyment," said Garod, indicating several of the muscular men who were hovering around them apprehensively.

This time Cally and Reya were able to enjoy the hospitality of Pleasure City; though none of the men dared give them another massage.

* * *

"Oooh," said Vila. He was lying back on the unbelievably comfortable bed in the suite their hostess had shown them to. "I may never get up. This is even better than those smart beds."

"Does that mean you don't want to try out our little toy?" asked Ture, tapping the wrist unit he was wearing.

Vila popped out of bed. "I'll 'never get up', later. After we've won our five million credits."

"Or twenty," said Ture. "Credits don't go as far as they used to since the alien war and Star One was destroyed."

"True. And I do want to enjoy that ultra-deluxe package," said Vila. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered the two beauties who had been attending to him in the reception centre and the melting of the chocolate in his mouth.

"Are you both really going through with this?" asked Allren.

"I want to try this out," said Ture, fiddling with the wrist unit Avon had helped him with. "Don't you want to know if this works? You worked on it too."

"I have better things to do with my time," said Allren.

"She said her shift ends in an hour," said Vila offhandedly.

"Who?"

"The one who gave us the _complimentary_ suite with the _very_ comfortable bed," said Vila with a smirk. "We're doing you a favour by getting out of your way."

"What's wrong with giving us a complimentary suite?" asked Allren defensively. "It's complimentary. Everyone gets one."

"Well, if everyone means just us, then yes, everyone does get one," said Vila.

"What do you mean?" asked Allren.

"There are no _complimentary_ suites, except for VIPs," said Vila.

"How do you know this?" asked Ture with interest.

"I asked her," said Vila.

"Oh," said Allren.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the casino now," said Vila teasingly.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your millions," said Allren.

Vila grinned. "Come on Ture, lets get rich," said Vila, leading the way out of the room.

* * *

"This feels very decadent. Should we be doing this?" mumbled Reya as she lay faced down in a darkened room. A muscular young man was giving her a vigorous and sensual massage. It was painful at first but as the hot oil he was using began penetrating into her body, it was causing a deep state of relaxation.

"It does feel too good," said Cally. She was receiving her own massage in the bed next to Reya. "But it would be rude to refuse their hospitality."

There was a light aroma of various flowers and gentle music. Even the air felt soothing.

"Yes, it would be," murmured Reya, sounding extremely relaxed. She was sure Argus would be willing to do this if she asked him to.

"Do you think they'll like what we've planned?" asked Reya.

"They should," said Cally.

"I really want Argus to like it," said Reya.

"I'm sure he will. You should stop worrying."

"I can't help it. Maybe he'll like one of these too."

"With what you've planned for him, he might need it."

"Avon should enjoy what you've planned for him though," said Reya.

"He's surprisingly easy to plan for," said Cally.

"Do you think they suspect?"

"I doubt it," said Cally. "I think we're making them nervous."

"Is that good?" asked Reya. She turned to face the woman in the other bed.

Cally smiled. "They're both strong men. And proud. Sometimes it's good to keep them guessing."

* * *

"What do you want to play first?" Vila asked Ture.

"I don't care. I just want to test the unit," whispered Ture. "Pick whatever you want."

"Roulette. We can win a lot with that." Vila looked at the bright casino markers in his hand, trying to judge how long it would take them to win ten million credits.

"Doesn't that have the greatest risk?" asked Ture.

"You're sounding like Allren now," said Vila. "You have to risk big if you want to gain big. Does that unit work?"

"Of course."

"Then what are you worried about?" asked Vila, dragging his partner-in-crime to the busiest roulette table.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" asked Argus. He was at his usual station on the flight deck.

"Are you?" asked Avon, fiddling with the switches on the panel in front of him.

"I'd like to know what they've got planned for us."

"Don't you trust her?" asked Avon.

"Do you trust Cally?" responded Argus.

"I believe we are expected to," replied Avon.

"I really wish I knew what they were planning," said Argus.

"You've said that already. Do you find it helps?" asked Avon with a sardonic tone.

"No. It just makes me more nervous."

"I thought so." Avon looked thoughtful.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Argus.

"They're very clever."

"You mean they're doing this deliberately?"

"That's a strong possibility," said Avon.

"Why?" asked Argus.

"Can't you guess?"

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped answering a question with another question," said Argus irritably.

Avon grinned wryly and said, "Reya loves you."

"She's keeping me in suspense because she loves me? How about Cally?"

Avon didn't answer. He had a troubled look in his eyes.

"Oh come on, Avon. It's clear she loves you. Even a blind man can see that. And I'm _not_ _blind_."

"I'm afraid she does," replied Avon finally.

"I thought that was a good thing," said Argus. "Unless you don't love her."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"Perhaps it would be better if she didn't," said Avon.

"I don't think she would agree with that," said Argus.

"She won't agree with many things I've done," said Avon.

"She probably won't but I'm sure she would forgive you. She seems like the kind who could."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Avon.

Argus looked at him. This was the most personal truth he had heard Avon share. Normally Argus would be acutely uncomfortable in this kind of situation but he felt empathy for this man. He understood what he was saying.

"I'm afraid of that too," said Argus. His mind went back to something he hadn't thought of in a long time.

"Don't tell me that our brave commander has a deep dark past," said Avon sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised," said Argus.

Avon stared at him for a moment. "Not that surprised."

"We don't deserve either one of them," said Argus.

"I would agree with that," said Avon.

Chapter Six

"You looked...relaxed?" asked Argus in a bewildered tone. The two women had just come back from Pleasure City. They were looking happy and comfortable.

Argus didn't know what he was expecting them to look like when they came back, but he thought it highly unfair of them to look relaxed, when they were planning something mysterious that he didn't know about.

"Is that a problem?" asked Reya.

"Uh...no," said Argus.

"You look very tense," remarked Cally.

"You should see Avon," said Argus.

"He's tense too?" asked Cally.

"No. That's why I think you should look at him. He's not human," said Argus.

"Just because he trusts Cally more than you trust me, doesn't mean that he's not human, Argus," said Reya.

"It's _not that_," said Argus trying to reassure her. "I do trust you."

"But?" asked Reya.

Argus looked uncomfortable. He wished Avon were here too so he wouldn't feel so outnumbered.

Cally looked at the two of them. "I'll go to the flight deck," she said and headed out of the teleport room.

"Well?" asked Reya after she and Argus were alone.

"I'm not sure what to say," said Argus in an uncertain tone. He didn't know what was making him nervous. His reaction did seem out of proportion to what was happening.

Reya looked at him in puzzlement. He seemed stressed and confused.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked him. _Does it have to do with what I did with Sester? You didn't act like this before._

"I don't like feeling that I don't have control," said Argus.

"Oh," said Reya unhappily. "That can't be the only reason."

"I shouldn't feel that way with you," said Argus. "I know you would never make me do something I didn't want to."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Part of me wants this. But the other part of me isn't sure," said Argus.

"You don't know what I've planned yet. How would you know if you want it or not?" asked Reya.

"I think I can guess."

Reya was mystified. She didn't think that Argus could possibly have guessed what she had planned; unless he had contacted the Pleasure City personnel or Avon had tapped into their computer system. _Is that what they did while Cally and I were getting our relaxation treatments?_

"What have you guessed?" she asked him, trying to understand his source of anxiety.

"Well...you've arranged a bonding ceremony."

"What?!" exclaimed Reya.

"I thought..." _Oh, no. I've done it again._

"Do you really think I would do that without asking you first?!" said Reya in a raised voice.

Argus hung his head. "I guess not."

"What possessed you to think that I would do that?"

"Well, you were talking about having a deeper level of commitment. I agreed. And then you started making plans with Cally."

Reya was starting to calm down from the shock of what he had just said.

"Would bonding with me really scare you that much?" she asked.

"Well, it's not the 'with you' that scares me, it's the bonding part," said Argus.

"So you wouldn't mind bonding with someone else?" asked Reya.

"I didn't say _that_," said Argus.

"Then what are you saying?" she continued pressing him.

"It just seems so _permanent_."

"You wouldn't mind bonding with me, if it wasn't permanent?"

"I'm not saying _that_."

"You never want to bond with me then?"

"I...I'm not saying that either." He was getting frustrated with himself.

"I'm confused."

"I am too," he said miserably.

Reya had not been expecting to discuss this topic; but now that he had brought it up, she didn't realize there would be problems. She wanted to understand what they were.

"You don't like the idea of bonding?" she asked him.

"I've never really thought about it," said Argus. "I never wanted to while I was in the military. I never wanted anyone to suffer if I made a mistake."

"They would punish your families if you made a mistake? That's horrible," said Reya.

"They didn't normally. But if you deserted, your family would be sent to a penal colony," explained Argus.

"You thought of deserting?"

"No. But sometimes politics can play a factor. And that's something you can't control."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?"

"It may be hard to believe. _I_ find it hard to believe. But I did believe in the Federation once. I believed in order. And not everything they did was bad. But it's no longer the same Federation. I think the Federation I believed in stopped existing long before I was born. What we have now is the result of centuries of corruption and power hungry people like Servalan."

"You're not in the military now, Argus. And you're no longer Federation," said Reya. "You don't have to be afraid."

Argus looked at her. There was a serious look on his face. He finally understood why he had been concerned when he thought Reya had been arranging a bonding ritual.

"It's not that," he told her. "I'm afraid of bonding with you because _I'm_ not permanent."

Reya looked confused. "I don't understand."

"I've chosen a hazardous life, Reya. Fighting the Federation is dangerous. The likelihood is that I will die. If you attach yourself to me, it wouldn't be fair to you. I don't want to do that to you."

"Oh, Argus! I thought we had discussed this already. We're in this together. That's my choice."

"I want to protect you," he told her.

"I know and I love you for that, but you have to let me make the choice."

"When I sent you down in the life capsule and then when I saw you again later, it hit me how hard it was for you to have someone like me in your life. Someone you could never trust to come back. And then when I found out about Sester. I thought that maybe you would be better off with someone else."

Reya put her arms around him and hugged him. "You beautiful idiot."

"Did I say something wrong again?" he asked.

"You say all the right things. But it's still wrong."

"How can it be both?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter. I need you to understand that staying with you is a decision that _I_ have made. It's not within your control. That's the freedom you must allow me."

"I know." He sighed sadly.

She touched his face. "I won't ask you to bond with me. But don't ask me to go away."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. The sensation sent a shiver through her body. "I would never do that," he told her.

"You had better not."

"Can you tell me what you _do_ have planned?" he asked her.

She smiled. "You'll like it. It has absolutely nothing to do with bonding. But I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

Cally stood at the top of the flight deck steps watching Avon as he worked on ORAC. This was a different Avon than the one she had known; but at the same time many things were the same.

This Avon seemed to be more capable of emotion than she was used to. In the old Avon, the emotions were either muted or they were very strong; there was rarely a middle ground. This Avon, even though he was still not an emotional man, had a more normal range of emotions. Cally wondered if it had anything to do with the breakdown of his mind; the control he normally exhibited was much harder now and needed to be actively maintained.

_If this is a beneficial side-effect, it may not be a good thing for you to regain full control._

Feeling that he was being watched, Avon looked up and saw her.

"I didn't notice you come in," said Avon.

"I haven't been here long," said Cally. She came down the steps and walked towards him. "Argus said that he was afraid you might not be human," she said in jest.

"_Does_ he now? Perhaps he's right," said Avon.

"I don't believe it. I think you're more human now than I've ever known you to be."

"You must be mistaken."

"Must you always perpetuate the illusion that you're not human? Even to yourself?" asked Cally.

"Not all illusions are false, Cally."

"This one is," she persisted. "Especially now."

"That's what you _wish_ to believe," he told her.

"That is what I _know_."

"Is this a new ability I'm not aware of?" asked Avon sarcastically.

"Don't do that, Avon."

He stared at her for a moment. "It's the only thing I can do."

"You don't have to do it with me."

"Especially with you."

"Are you afraid that I'm getting too close to the truth?" she asked him. "Is admitting that you're human such terrible a thing?"

He stared at her again. "For me it is," he said finally.

"Why, Avon?"

"It has kept me alive."

"There is more to life than surviving," said Cally.

"Not for me," he told her.

"Don't you _want_ more?" asked Cally.

"I did. Once." There was a hard tone in his voice and tightness in his jaw.

"What happened, Avon?"

"People discovered I was too useful," he said bitterly. There was also a hint of anger in his voice.

"When was this?" she asked him gently. Cally could feel his growing anguish and beneath it, a pain deeply buried.

Avon turned away from her and stared off into the distance. He said, "I don't remember."

Cally looked at him in surprise. Avon rarely told a direct lie so either he was saying that there was a gap in his memory or something else.

"Why, Cally?" he asked, still looking off into the distance.

"What are you asking, Avon?"

"Being intelligent should not make me a tool for others. It should not be a _curse_." His anger was very clear now. His breathing was faster, he was starting to hyperventilate.

In Avon's mind, vague memories began to surface that were not the familiar nightmares; things which had been buried deep in his past. His mind tried to grasp onto the fleeting images; his head began to hurt.

Avon collapsed.

* * *

Ture looked surreptitiously at his wrist unit again, pretended to cough and then he whispered to Vila, "Do a sixline on the ten."

"We should do single bets," whispered Vila as he lifted up his drink to his lips. "ORAC used to be able to predict single numbers. We won bigger that way with a lot fewer credits." He took a sip of his glass.

Ture disagreed in a whisper back. "I can't predict the play exactly with this. We have a greater chance if we spread the risk."

Vila shoved his enormous stack of casino markers over to the indicated ten through fifteen squares.

The roulette dealer looked at him suspiciously. This customer had won four times in a row on various bets. The dealer knew that his bosses were most likely watching this table carefully now, looking for any irregularities. If the man won again on the sixline bet he would be up over ten million credits.

The dealer waved his hand across the table, "All bets are closed." He spun the wheel and released the sphere. The numbers spun around, each chasing the other in an endless game which few won. People around the table watched excitedly as the ball travelled at its own speed; an inanimate object oblivious to all the attention centred on it.

"Red fourteen. We have a winner," shouted the dealer.

Those around the table erupted in sounds of laughter, incredulity and joy. It was good to see the house fall.

Vila turned around and hugged an astonished Ture. "We _did_ it! Wait 'til Avon hears this!"

"Does that mean you don't want to keep playing?" asked a disappointed Ture. "I was hoping to try out something else."

"Of course, we're not quitting! We've just started!" Vila let go of his partner. He tried to brush off the drink which he had spilled in his excitement.

* * *

Allren was nursing a drink at one of the colourful casino bars. Serella had passed on a message that she would be waiting for him here at the end of her shift.

"Good, I've found you," a woman said behind him.

Allren turned around and saw Serella. The hostess had changed into different clothes from those she had worn in the reception centre. She was no less beautiful in a simple black skirt and a red top.

She grabbed his arm and told him, "You have to come with me."

"That's a little quick," said Allren, following her. She didn't seem to be wasting any time. When they passed the lifts to the suites and continued onwards, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the casino. We have to get your friends out of there before they get into trouble," she told him.

Allren groaned. _I shouldn't have left those two alone._

"What's happened?" he asked her.

"Did they _bring_ anything into the casino?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean," he said carefully.

"Well whether they did or not doesn't matter. They're attracting some attention I don't think they want to attract."

"What attention? What have Ture and Vila done?"

"They've won. Big. Suspiciously big," she told him. "Don't they know that they shouldn't do that? Especially if they _have_ something?"

"Damn. I should have been watching them. Ture always gets into trouble without me watching his back. He's like a little kid when it comes to his toys."

"So they _did_ bring something in," said Serella.

Allren looked at her guiltily. "Sorry."

"I'm not concerned if they have or not. Personally I'd love to see you bring the whole house down. But I hope we're not too late to stop your friends before the new management partners get involved."

"They're that bad?" asked Allren in a worried tone. "Who are these people?"

"Let's just say that once they get involved, the best place for you and your friends is as far away from here as possible. The new people make the Terra Nostra seem tame."

"Are _you_ safe?" Allren asked.

Serella looked at him and gave him a brief smile. "Don't worry about me. I know how to survive. But your friends don't seem to."

They both entered the casino floor. Happy sounds filled the room. Not the sounds of happy patrons but the sounds of bubbly casino machines promising hope for all. There was an eruption of joyous shouting. This time it was human.

"There they are!" said Serella, pointing towards the crowd of people surrounding a table with a big upright wheel. "Oh no," she said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" asked Allren sharply.

"I can see some of the new people," she told him, indicating several tough looking men standing by the other entrance. "Get your friends out now. It might still be alright."

Allren wondered how two people could get into so much trouble in the space of an hour as he quickly went over to the big upright wheel table. Sure enough, Vila was at the centre of attention, taking bows at his latest win. He seemed to be slightly tipsy and was in the process of telling a joke. Ture was standing behind him with a glass in his hand.

Allren went up behind them and discreetly tugged on Vila's and Ture's jackets. Vila turned around mid-joke and spotted him. "Allren, my friend, you're just in time to hear my latest joke," he said in a slurred voice.

"Good. I always like a good joke," said Allren. "Let's hear it back at the suite." He took Vila firmly by the arm and began propelling him towards the exit. Ture followed. Vila pulled back on his arm and said, "Wait! My markers."

"I'll have them processed and delivered to your room," the dealer told Vila.

"You're all wonderful," said Vila. He slid one of the markers towards the dealer. "That's for you."

The man looked flabbergasted. It was a ten thousand credit piece. He looked around him nervously as he accepted the generous tip. "You're very kind, sir." The man lowered his voice, "May I suggest you leave, sir?"

Vila and Ture looked at the man in surprise.

"Yes, we should all leave," Allren stressed to both of them in a low voice.

Ture recognized this tone of voice; it was Allren bailing him out of trouble again. He felt a bit guilty. "Vila, maybe we should go," said Ture. He took Vila's other arm and helped Allren guide Vila out of the casino.

Allren looked back, Serella was nowhere in sight. He sighed at a missed opportunity and then focused on getting Vila and Ture back to the suite. He really hoped that he had gotten the two troublemakers out in time.

_Maybe we should concentrate on wine, women and song the rest of this trip_, thought Allren.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seven

Argus and Cally looked worriedly at Avon as he lay unconscious in the medical bay. After Cally had called for help, Argus and Reya had rushed to the flight deck. Argus carried the unconscious Avon to the medical facilities, leaving Reya to watch the ship.

"What happened, Cally?" asked Argus.

"I'm not sure. We were talking and he suddenly collapsed," replied Cally.

"It's got to be something more than that. What were you talking about? Did it trigger another episode?"

Cally hesitated. Avon had started to open up to her on the flight deck. She didn't know if she should share what he said with someone else, but Avon needed help.

"It seemed different this time," began Cally. "I don't think it had anything to do with the nightmares or some of the other things that give him trouble. It went back much further. He seemed to be having problems remembering his past."

"You mean not the recent past?" asked Argus.

"Yes. I think he was trying to remember something from a long time ago but he couldn't. The stress of it caused him to collapse," said Cally.

"Why is this happening?" asked Argus. He was very concerned.

"I'm not certain. We need someone with psych experience to help Avon. I can't. I don't even know where to start. But Avon won't trust outside help. He's afraid that Servalan would have access to anyone he needs and it would be a trap."

"He does have a point there," said Argus. "We found someone once. It was a big mistake."

"Was that Professor Tarkson? Avon told me about him," asked Cally.

"Yes. He turned out to be working for Servalan," said Argus.

Avon groaned and opened his eyes. They both looked down at him.

"Why am I here?" asked Avon as he registered where he was. He sat up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Cally.

"Did something happen?" asked Avon as he looked at each of them. It was clear something had happened but he couldn't remember what.

"Don't you remember?" asked Argus.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking," said Avon.

"What was the last thing you recall?" asked Cally. "Do you remember being with me on the flight deck?"

"I...did we do something?" asked Avon. He was concerned if they had done something important and he didn't remember it.

"We were talking."

"I don't remember that," said Avon. He put his hand to his head; there was a familiar pain.

"Does your head hurt?" asked Cally.

"The conditioning. It feels like my head is being squeezed."

They both looked at him in alarm. Argus rushed over to the medical terminal and pulled up the restricted files Sester had given him. He played the audio file. Sester's voice sounded over the speaker. "It's time to rest, Avon."

They waited and watched Avon.

After a few moments, Avon said, "Nothing. The pain is not decreasing." He concentrated, trying to assess what was going on with his mind. "But neither is it increasing. It appears to be different."

"Is this good?" asked Argus as he came back over.

"Well, if it is only a constant pain, then it would be a mild annoyance but easily remedied," said Avon.

"But what is causing it?" pointed out Cally.

Argus said, "Perhaps Healer Garett can help again."

Avon considered this. "Yes. He may be able to help. I would trust him more than anyone else we would be likely to find." He touched his head again. "The pain appears to be decreasing."

"I'm glad," said Cally. "I would prefer not having to give you more drugs."

"The drugs," mused Argus.

They turned their attention to him.

"Have they become less effective?" asked Argus. "You've been having more problems recently. It could be a result of the increased stress but it could also be the drugs."

Cally said, "The body does develop a resistance to drugs that are used continuously over a long period of time."

"Increase the dosage," suggested Avon. He slid off the bio-bed.

Argus said "We should also reduce your stress level until we can get you help."

He turned to Cally and asked, "Is what you are planning for Avon restful? That might help. He's been under too much pressure lately; plus the breaking of the conditioning. His mind may not have had enough time to readjust or to recuperate."

"That's a possibility," said Cally. "What I have planned should help."

"It might also relieve stress if you told Avon what it was you were planning," said Argus.

Cally said to Avon, "I have arranged with the Pleasure City personnel to give you access to their simulation technology. You can work with their scientists and engineers and they will answer any questions you have. They have arranged a private space for you so that you can do whatever work or experimentation that you want to. Everything you need will be available to you."

Avon stared at her. This was a bit more than his normal expressionless stare as his mind processed what to do next. It had been along time since anyone thought about what he might like; even longer since anyone had cared enough to do something about it.

Avon finally said, "Thank you, Cally. That is the best holiday I could imagine." It was said in the unfamiliar warm tone they had heard before on the flight deck; the tone which had made Vila think he was an alien. Avon moved towards Cally hesitantly. For a moment, she wondered if he was going to hug her. Avon reached forward with his hand. They were all waiting. He touched her on the arm and said again warmly, "Thank you."

Cally searched his eyes. There was sincerity there as well as warmth. But beyond that, underneath, she felt something she had been waiting for, something which was not tied with rationality.

"Then let's get the two of you down to Pleasure City. Avon how's your head?" asked Argus.

"The pain is gone," replied Avon. The brief moment of warmth was gone. He was back to the old rational Avon. Cally continued staring at him. The external warmth may have disappeared, but the internal had not.

She wondered about Avons mind and his loss of control over it. It seemed to be having affects which were both good and bad.

_Would it be important enough to you to keep the good things even after you are healed, Avon?"_

"Cally, what do you think of increasing the dosage on the drugs? Would it cause any adverse effects?" asked Argus.

Cally turned her attentions away from Avon and replied, "I don't see any harm in a slight increase."

"Avon?" asked Argus.

"It's unfortunate that we can't consult ORAC," said Avon.

"I don't think you afford to wait. Do you?" asked Argus.

"There's no point. Cally."

She nodded, went over to a drawer and took out a bio-injector. After adjusting the dosage, she gave Avon an injection. Avon closed his eyes, trying to assess the effects, if any, of the additional measure of drugs.

As they watched Avon, Argus said, "I will ask Reya to contact her brother and let him know that we need Garett. Cally, concentrate on helping Avon. Vila and I will take over your watch."

"That's not necessary," said Avon, opening his eyes. He refused to be the focus for everyone's attentions; especially if that attention was pity or sympathy.

"I think it is," said Argus.

"Avon, you're important to us. You have to let us help you," said Cally.

"We will not accept that you don't need help. Because you do," said Argus. "Don't let your pride get in the way."

"Avon, please. Let us do this for you," sad Cally.

Avon stared at her. "I'm not used to people helping me," he told her.

"You just don't want to admit that you need help," said Argus.

"And you would?" asked Avon sarcastically.

"You have a point," said Argus. "But I would do it for Reya."

Avon turned to look at Cally. Unlike with him, there was no need guess what she was feeling. Her concern and caring was evident on her face. He remembered telling Blake once that Cally was more human than he was. Avon hated to admit weakness; to acknowledge that he needed anyone except himself.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked her.

Cally knew that this was an important question for him. For their relationship to grow and have a chance, he needed to be reassured.

"You will always have a choice with me, Avon," said Cally.

"Alright, Cally. I will do it for you," he told her.

* * *

"How could anyone get this drunk in just one hour!" said Allren with irritation as he tried to help Vila into bed.

"Not drunk. Didn't drink enough," slurred Vila as he fell face forward onto the bed.

"You could have fooled me," commented Allren. "What was he drinking? Suicide Blasters?"

"No. He really didn't have that much to drink," said Ture. "What happened back there?" He could see that Allren was angry and worried.

"Serella came looking for me at the bar."

"That's a good thing. Isn't it?" Ture asked.

"She came to tell me that _you two_ were in trouble and that I had to get _you_ out."

"Oh."

"I'm sick of it," Allren said angrily.

"Oh."

"I used to have a life! And it didn't involve having to follow you around all the time and bailing you out of trouble!"

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder," promised Ture.

"It's not enough anymore. I'm tired. You always feel sorry but it never changes _anything_."

"You must hate me."

"I don't! Why do you think I keep bailing you out? Because I hate you?!" Allren was very angry now. "You don't get it, do you?! You never did! You're my friend! I could never see you hurt. But I can't keep doing this. My life can't just be about bailing you out. And that's all it ever seems to be these days." He sounded tired. "I need to have a life too, Ture."

"I want you to have one. I do. I've been an ungrateful imbecile. You've always been a good friend. And I've used it. I was never that much of a friend to you. It was always you doing something for me. Keeping me out of trouble. I really appreciate it. I've never told you that. Look what if I run everything by you first?"

"No! We both need a life, Ture. I am not your guardian. I'm not your boss. We're partners!"

"Yes, I know." They both fell silent.

Allren calmed down. He had been surprised by his own outburst. "Look, Ture. I don't mind bailing you out occasionally. But I draw the line at making it a full time job."

"I guess I took it for granted that you would always help me. I never thought that you stopped having a life because of it."

"Shhhhh. How's anyone supposed to get some sleep?" asked Vila as he turned over in the bed. His voice still sounded slurred. He started snoring.

"Well, we do make a good team," said Allren, in a quieter voice.

"Yes, we do," said Ture in a whisper.

"And sometimes the trouble you get us into is fun..."

Ture grinned at him. "Is there anything I can do for you? Help you get Serella back?"

Allren thought for a moment. "Well, there might be something. I think Serella might be in danger."

"Danger?" asked Ture with alarm.

"That's the reason she came to get me. She said you and Vila had attracted the wrong kind of attention. Something about new management partners. She also said that they made the Terra Nostra look tame."

"The Terra Nostra is bad enough. What do you want me to do?" Ture asked.

"Use your hacking skills. See if you can find out anything about these new partners, without them getting wise," said Allren.

"I'll need access to a terminal connected to their PPC computers. Do you think Serella can do that?"

"I don't want to get her involved. She's already risked enough giving us a warning. There were two nasty characters in the casino watching the two of you."

"I didn't see them," said Ture.

"You were busy," said Allren.

"Then I need a computer with interface capabilities. Maybe they have one on the ship."

"Then go back to the ship and find out. I'll watch our sleepy friend."

"Maybe Avon can help," said Ture. His face brightened up at the prospect of working with Avon again.

"Don't forget that Cally said not to tire him out," reminded Allren.

"I won't. I don't mind getting in trouble to help you," said Ture with a smile.

Allren sighed and rolled his eyes.

Chapter Eight

Argus returned to the flight deck after sending Avon and Cally down to Pleasure City. Reya was seated on a couch and was reading something on a datapad. There was a pensive look on her face. He stood at the top of the steps and watched her for a few moments; he had made a big mistake earlier with her and once again she had been wonderful and patient with him. Argus wondered how many mistakes it would take before she had enough. Feeling that she was being watched, Reya turned to look at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long." He came down the steps.

"Do you have a habit of watching people before you speak to them?" she asked.

"You're very watchable," he said as he approached her.

"How is Avon?" Reya put the datapad down on the table.

"He's fine for now. I've sent him down with Cally. He needs the rest and diversion after everything he's been through. What Cally has planned should work nicely." He sat down next to her.

"She told you what she arranged for him?"

"Yes. I figured it would decrease his stress level if there weren't all the secrets."

"Are you trying to say something?" she asked.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately too?" There was a teasing grin on his face.

Reya leaned forward unexpectedly and kissed him. Her mouth was warm and enticing; he more than cooperated. Before it could go further, she pulled back and asked mischievously, "Is that better now?"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No." There was a mischievous smile on her face.

Argus sighed. "I need you to contact your brother. Avon is going to need Healer Garett's help again."

"I can do that."

"We'll use one of the relay stations. But first, can I have a bit more of that stress relief? It might be awhile before Avon and Cally get back. And Vila and the others aren't due until later. And..." Reya took pity on him.

* * *

Avon was surrounded by beautiful women trying to ply him with drinks and other assorted delicacies. After the shock of the sudden attention and his initial refusals of the various items, he began to appreciate it.

"Vila finally found the wine, women and song he's been looking for," remarked an amused Avon.

"And so have you, by the looks of it," said a not-so-amused Cally as she tried to 'rescue' him. She _had_ been trying to save him from their attentions for the last five minutes with little success.

"You did say that I needed some stress relief," said Avon as he accepted a glass of champagne.

"This is _not_ what I had in mind," said an exasperated Cally.

Avon extricated himself. "There are many types of stress relief," he told her as he handed her the glass.

"And being surrounded by clinging females is one of them?" She gave the glass to one of the women near them.

"I can see where it would have limited appeal for you," said Avon.

"Try no appeal."

There was a sliver of a smile as he said, "Why don't we try your method of rest?"

* * *

Gentle snores filled the 'complimentary' guest suite. Allren tried to make himself comfortable on a chair nearby. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Vila and Ture had been right. It didn't make sense that Vila would have gotten drunk so quickly in an hour. Unless he had been downing Suicide Blasters. But even if he had, he shouldn't have been able to _almost_ walk back to the suite with them. There had to be another explanation.

Allren couldn't shake his feelings of worry.

_Would these people let you go with so much money? How much did both of you win? They must have suspected you were cheating. But do they have more than just suspicions is the question. I should never have left the two of you alone. I knew there was going to be trouble._

Now he had asked Ture to look into the new management partners. _I must be out of my mind to go looking for trouble. Especially with people who are supposed to be worse than the Terra Nostra._

Serella had helped them though. He had to make sure that she would not get in trouble for it. She was smart to have left when she did. He would feel terrible if she suffered because she tried to warn them.

_Just a quick look into their system and if nothing is wrong, we continue enjoying the rest of our time here._

* * *

Ture appeared on the teleport platform.

Argus asked, "You got tired of Pleasure City already?"

"No. I was hoping to get something from Avon," replied Ture.

"You just missed him. I sent him down with Cally a little while ago. What did you need from him?"

"I was hoping to get a handheld computer unit with interface capabilities." Ture looked disappointed. "Can you raise him on his comm?"

"I'd rather not disturb Avon at the moment," said Argus, with a serious look on his face.

Ture saw the look and recognized that something was going on. "Did something happen to Avon?" he asked with concern.

"He needs rest," said Argus.

"I knew Cally was concerned about his health," said Ture.

"She has good reason to be."

"No one's said anything about what happened to Avon. How he got so messed up. At least not to Allren and me," said Ture.

"He was a prisoner of the Federation for three years. They tortured him."

"Oh," said Ture with a distressed expression on his face. "That explains a lot. We kind of suspected something like that."

"Yes. That's why we try to be careful with him."

"Alright, then I won't bother Avon. But I really do need the handheld."

"Why do you want it?" asked Argus.

"I need to do a little investigating for Allren," replied Ture.

"Is it anything I need to know?" asked Argus. He doubted that it would be anything that would lead to trouble if Allren was involved.

"Not right now. We'll let you know."

"Alright. Let's go check out the storage rooms and see if we can find you something," said Argus.

* * *

There was a bright musical tone and the lights embedded into the door began dancing in a circular pattern, indicating that someone wanted entrance.

_That can't be Ture. It must be Serella. _Allren smiled and went to activate the door panel. "Ser..." He stopped in mid-name as he was shoved back into the room by the person at the door, and barely avoided falling. Several men entered. Allren recognized two of them; they were the ugly-looking characters from the casino who had been watching Ture and Vila.

"What is the Fed is going on?!" asked an outraged Allren.

"Where's the other one?" One of the rough characters with a scar down the side of his cheek asked. Ture wondered why anyone these days would support such a look when it was easily fixed.

"He isn't here," replied Allren. One of the men shook Vila roughly but the thief was sound asleep.

The other harsh character from the casino grabbed Allren by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "Are you trying to be funny? We know he's not here. Where did he go?" This man had a hard face and a sharp chin. Everything about him was hard, even the snarl on his lips.

"I'm not his guardian. How should I know?" Allren asked, continuing to act outraged. The man holding him punched him in the mid-section. The hardness of the man's fist matched the hardness of his face. Allren doubled over in pain and gasped for breath.

The scar faced one said, "We don't have time for this. Sevisia wants to see them. Search them first."

As the hard man patted him down, Allren said, "The management will hear about this! You can't treat customers like this!"

"We _are_ the management," said scar face. "The _new_ management." He had an arrogant and cruel smile on his face and seemed to be the leader of the group.

The searchers handed the items they found to their leader.

"What's this? Matching bracelets? How adorable," the leader said sarcastically and with an unfriendly sneer on his face as he compared the two teleport bracelets in his hands.

"They were gifts from your mother," said Allren. Normally he would not be so impulsive with his offences, but he didn't like this scar faced man. Everything about him exuded malice.

The hard man punched him in the face, causing his head to snap back at the force.

"Save that for Sev," said the scar face. "Bring them."

Allren wiped the blood from his cut lip as two of the men grabbed his arms and half-dragged him out of the room. Another two lifted the still sleeping Vila from the bed and followed.

Before he left the room scar face instructed the hard man, "Cobb, keep a watcher on this room. The other one should show up eventually. Bring him when he does."

Cobb nodded.

* * *

Vila groaned. His head hurt and he was in an uncomfortable position. He shifted his body and tried to open his eyes. The movement brought opposition and pain. His hand was being restrained by something, and the light hurt his eyes and his brain. Vila moaned and shut his eyes tightly. He knew that he was in some kind of trouble, but his hurting head make it difficult to want to think about anything other than going back to sleep.

"Vila," a whispered voice called his name.

"Allren?" Vila tried to identify the voice. His own voice sounded raspy and his mouth felt and tasted like dry sand.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Allren was restrained to a chair. They were both in a small, bare room with a single exit.

"Like I want to die," said Vila miserably. He really wanted to go back to sleep and forget that he had woken up.

"You might get your wish soon if we don't figure a way out of this," said Allren.

"What?!" Vila asked. He rolled towards Allren's voice and groaned again. Quick movements were not being encouraged by his head.

"Your activities at the casino upset some nasty people. Someone named Sevisia."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Vila. He sat up. His hands went to his sorely protesting head as he said, "We have to get out of here!"

"You've heard this name before?" asked Allren. He had been alarmed by Vila's reaction.

"I wish I hadn't," said Vila. "He makes the Terra Nostra look like amateurs." He tried to reach for a tool he normally used in such occasions.

"That's what Serella said," said Allren.

"Serella? What happened? Why are we here?" asked Vila, as he began to work on the restraints on his wrist.

"Serella came to warn me that the two of you were in trouble. I got you out but they came after us in the suite."

"Why is it every time I think things are finally going right, something goes horribly wrong? Where's Ture?" asked Vila when he realized the computer technician wasn't in the room.

Allren looked around the room carefully. He couldn't spot a camera but he had no confidence that they weren't being listened to. He said casually, "They're looking for him too but he went out before they came for us. They're still looking."

"Hopefully we can join him and not the other way around," said Vila as he unlocked the manacles.

"Yes, hopefully," said Allren.

The door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Nine

"Ow! That hurts," complained Vila as a bearded man twisted his arm behind him. Several rough men had come into the room where he and Allren had been held and dragged him into the room next door. They had made Vila stand in the centre of the room while they waited. For what or whom, they didn't say.

Sounds of moaning began in the other room and then finally screams of agony. Vila's face went pale. There was only one person who would be doing that in the other room. Vila's fear grew with each sound of pain.

The door opened. A tall man holding an energy dagger came in. The others nodded in acknowledgement. The man's name was Tance. He came towards Vila and instructed the other man, "Lift up his shirt." He turned on the energy dagger. The blade burned with an ugly red glow.

"Why? That thing goes through anything," the man twisting his arm complained.

"I like his shirt," said Tance.

"Now wait a minute. Let's not be hasty," said Vila.

"That depends on you," said the tall man.

"There's no need for violence, is there?" said Vila.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to cheat Sevisia." The man behind Vila, twisted his arm further up.

"Ow! Stop that! I said there's no need for violence. You look like reasonable … people. Well, I'm sure you could be if you wanted to be. I mean, if you tried it, you might not find it so bad."

There were more sounds of screaming. Vila was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. Sounds of pain always made him queasy, especially when it was a prelude to his own.

"We're wasting time," said Tance as he readied to use the dagger. He was so tall that he towered over Vila. "The others are ahead of us. I have a bet to see who gets the information first."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said the man behind Vila. He reached around and yanked up Vila's shirt. "Go ahead."

"Wait! Wait! What information?" asked Vila as he frantically tried to twist away from the approaching red blade.

"It's no fun if he tells us now," complained the man behind him.

"Yes. But I have five thousand credits riding on this. I'll cut you in," said Tance.

"Fifty-fifty," negotiated the other man. There were more sounds of screaming from the other room. Vila winced.

"Eighty-twenty. It's my bet," countered Tance.

"Make it seventy-thirty and we have a deal," said the other man.

"Done. Now tell us where the other man went and what device you used to cheat in the casino," the tall man ordered Vila.

_They're looking for Ture. That means he got away. He's probably back on the ship._ Vila wished he was that lucky.

"I was drunk. I have no idea where he went," said Vila.

The two men laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Vila.

"You were drunk alright. Happy juice works very quickly," said Tance.

"You drugged me?!" asked Vila.

"It looks like we're not going to win that bet," said the man holding Vila. He sounded disappointed. "He doesn't know anything. We got the bad end of the deal. The others probably have the information already. But at least, let's have some fun." He twisted Vila's arm further. Vila yelped in pain.

There was more screaming from the other room.

"We haven't lost yet," said Tance as he listened to the new round of screaming. "I don't give up that easily. I picked this one deliberately." He put the blade close to Vila's face. Vila moved back. "He must be able to tell us possible places where the other one went. And he seems much weaker. He'll break easily."

Vila said outraged, "I'm not helping you! I'm not the weaker one!"

The tall man laughed. "He's got a _little_ pride. Let's see _how little_." He dropped the blade down to Vila's bared chest. Slowly he moved the blade forward until the tip almost touched flesh.

"Ow!" said Vila. The ugly red glow looked like it would be very painful.

The man smiled cruelly. "I haven't touched you yet."

"I'm just practicing," said Vila. "I mean, it's always good to practice. Want to get these things right."

"Yes, how much practice does it take to save your own skin? Do tell us," said the tall man. "There will only be one person who gets to leave alive. The other one gets to leave slowly. Can you guess which one that will be?"

Vila was terrified. He knew what that meant. The stories of what Sevisia did to people who crossed him were night time stories told to young deltas who didn't behave. Horror stories. He didn't want to be sent in little packages as an object lesson to unsuspecting people. Vila shivered.

"Not me?" he asked. His voice came out in a high pitch. His was sweating.

Trance's lips turned up in an unpleasant sneer. "Smart man. You must've had lots of practice. Now tell me what I want to know. Enough information to find the other one and get the device you used." The man touched the tip of the blade to Vila's chest briefly. Vila jerked back in pain. "Alright! Alright!"

Fear always brought out the best in Vila; depending on how you looked at it. His personal survival instinct kicked into gear; his words came out in a jumble of fear and panic. "He must have gone back to the ship. You can use…" Vila hesitated just as he was about to tell them, he had a flash of another idea. "Use your comm system to contact my ship. It's called the _Justice_. I can tell him to come back and bring the device."

Trance's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Vila but he didn't see any harm in doing what was suggested since they controlled the space port.

"Alright. You'd better not be playing any tricks. Else you'll both get to leave slowly," he threatened.

Vila gulped and nodded. The tall man left the room for a few moments. The screaming stopped. When he came back in, he was carrying a portable comm unit. "What's the frequency and location?" he asked Vila.

This one was tricky. Vila gave him a commonly used public frequency used by space travellers. The man looked at him strangely but set the unit and said, "No tricks. You know what will happen if I suspect anything."

"Yes. You get to live your childhood dream of artistic butchery. You must have made your parents very proud," said Vila cynically.

"It's a family business," said Trance with a cold smile.

Vila shuddered. The man didn't seem to be joking. This man was a crimo, or close to one. They killed people just for looking at them wrong and usually in as painful a way as possible. It wasn't surprising that Sevisia had these people working for him. He was their champion.

The man turned on the comm switch and looked expectantly at Vila.

"_Justice_. This is Vila calling the _Justice_. Come in _Justice_."

_I hope this works_, thought Vila.

* * *

Reya was drawing something on a data pad while she monitored things on the flight deck.

Zen spoke up, "Information. There is a communication being transmitted from the planet on a public transportation frequency. Voice print patterns confirm Vila Restal as the originator of the incoming message."

_Public transportation frequency? Something must be wrong._

Reya instantly used the internal ship's comm. "Argus. You have to get to the flight deck immediately. We're receiving an incoming message from Vila. There may be something wrong."

* * *

Within a few seconds, Argus raced to the flight deck and almost flew down the steps. Before he had landed, he instructed, "Zen, is Vila still transmitting?"

Reya told him, "He's using a public transportation frequency."

Argus nodded in acknowledgement of the information.

Zen replied, "Confirmed. The message is currently being repeated."

Argus ordered, "Play it over the main speaker and I want an accurate fix on the transmission location."

"Confirmed."

Vila's frustrated voice piped over the main speaker. "…on, someone wake up over there. This is Vila."

Argus asked, "Zen, do a voice print analysis. Is that Vila's voice?"

"Voice pattern of Vila Restal confirmed," reported Zen.

"Alright open up the communication channel. Can you bounce it so it can't be traced?"

"That is possible." There was a pause while Zen did as requested. "Communication channel opened."

"Vila, this is Argus. What's going on over there? You spent all your credits already?"

There was a pause before Vila replied, "What took you so long?" He was trying to sound casual but only managed to sound like he was trying to sound casual.

"You know me. I was taking a nap."

"Lazy sod. I'm running out of credits. It's time to come to the rescue of poor old Vila. Everything here is painfully expensive. I need our little money maker. Can you get Ture to bring it down in our shuttle?"

"Our shuttle? Yes. Well. You know how it's been acting up. I've been meaning to get it fixed. Since we were here, I thought I might do it now. Wouldn't want it to crash in on you unexpectedly down there."

"Just great. When will that be?" asked Vila over the speaker.

"Soon."

"How soon's soon?"

"You _know_ me, Vila."

"Yes, I _know_ you. You'll just go and take a nap again. Get up off your lazy ass and fix it already. It's really _painfully_ expensive down here. Vila, out."

Argus said, "Zen, did you get the location fix?"

"Confirmed."

"You can't go down alone," said Reya. "You need back-up. I'm coming with you."

"I want to go with you," said Ture.

Argus looked at Reya and Ture. Both were seasoned fighters but he knew that Reya was by far the superior one.

"Reya, you're with me. Ture, we need to find out what's going on down there. I'll need you to tap into their network once we get back. I don't want to bother Avon for now. They don't know who he is and he went down by teleport so there's nothing connecting him to us. They should both be safe where they are. Work with Zen and find out as much about their networks as you can before we get back with Vila and Allren."

Argus turned to Zen, "Zen, record the following voiceprints." He looked at Reya and Ture.

"Reya Reve."

"Enges Ture."

"From now on you will obey their requests and commands," instructed Argus.

The computer replied, "Confirmed."

* * *

Cally watched Avon as he interacted with the scientists and engineers of Pleasure City. She had never seen him this comfortable and animated before. The delight on his face as he discovered something new and his excitement as he debated about some point reminded her a bit of the Avon on the _Ortega_, the ship carrying the neutrotope to the planet, Destiny. He had not been so happy since solving the mystery there. His voice became more dynamic and his face took on a boyish quality.

It didn't take long for the Pleasure City personnel to be impressed with Avon and begin to work with him to improve their own system. To Cally, they all seemed to be speaking a different language even though they were using Federation Standard.

_You must have missed this_, thought Cally. _You never were the rebel, were you? It never suited you. This is the real you._

"Cally, look at this," said Avon excitedly, waving her over. He pointed at the inner workings of a piece of equipment he had opened.

"What am I looking at?" asked Cally as she looked at what he was pointing to. Though she had some technical knowledge, this area was not familiar to her. She wondered how it was that Avon could have expertise in so many different diverse fields.

"It's a multiple imaging photon-based molecular stabilizer," he told her. "The first of its kind. It was only a proposed theory when I was at the academy. They actually made it work."

"What does it do, Avon?"

Avon stared at her for a moment. It seemed clear to him but it was evident that she didn't understand.

"It makes solid holographic images possible. Here, I'll show you." He whispered some instructions to a technician sitting at a control panel next to him and then walked over to a padded area on the floor. "Come and stand over here," he told her.

When Cally was standing next to him, Avon nodded to the technician. Avon held out his right hand. Instantly a perfect red flower appeared in it. He handed it to her.

"Oh this is beautiful, Avon." It was a wonderful gesture. It was the Auron equivalent of a red rose, without the thorns of its Terran counterpart. Cally was touched.

Avon said, "It's far from perfect. What do feel when you touch it?"

Cally felt the flower. The physical sensation was the same all around, no matter which part she touched.

"I can feel an object, but the texture is strange," she told him.

"Yes. They've only been able to reproduce the tactile sensation. There is no differentiation of textures yet. The visual simulation is perfect. That is based on their current technology. The reproduction along the other senses is also far from complete so you will not be able to smell or taste it yet."

"It's still a beautiful gesture. Thank you, Avon," said Cally.

"I thought you might appreciate the technology," said Avon.

"That's not what I meant."

"You think that the flower has another significance?" asked Avon.

"I think you would rather die than admit that you are capable of such an illogical display of sentiment. But giving it a rational reason, such as showing me a fascinating piece of technology, makes it less disturbing."

Avon stared at her. She had an alarming ability to be able to cut through to the heart of things. Especially with him.

Cally knew that he had to have done some research into Auron flora and customs in order to reproduce the flower in her hand. It could not have been a coincidence.

"Why did you choose this object, Avon? A flower. And this particular flower. Are flowers of alien cultures also another specialty of yours?"

"No." Avon admitted reluctantly. "I thought you might like it." He looked at her nervously.

"I do. Very much. Thank you, Avon. You're right. The technology is quite impressive," she said in a suitably serious and impressed tone.

"It is," he agreed.

Chapter Ten

"This Argus of yours doesn't sound very reliable," said Tance.

"He's just lazy. He'll come through, if he knows what's good for him," said Vila vehemently. "What are you going to do with my friend?" There had been no sounds from the other room in awhile. Vila hoped this was not a bad sign.

Tance said, "What do you think? My colleagues aren't very happy right now. I wouldn't want to deprive them of a bit of fun. It's the only thing they have left after we win the bet."

"Bastards!" said Vila angrily.

The bearded man twisted his arm. "Ow!" Vila reacted in pain.

"If I were you, I'd worry about yourself," said Tance. "If your friends don't come soon. We might start having some fun ourselves. I hate getting bored waiting. It's so unproductive," he said with a chilling smile.

* * *

They brought Vila back into the other room, shoved him in and shut the door. Vila looked in shock at the floor stained with blood and the still form of Allren. The blood seemed to be everywhere. Vila felt ill when he saw what the monsters in human form had done to the engineer. He was almost afraid to see if Allren was still alive.

There was a muffled moan of pain. Allren's mouth had been gagged. That was why there had been no more noises from this room. The sound broke Vila out of his shocked paralysis and he rushed over to Allren's side, nearly slipping on the patches of blood. He bent down and removed the gag.

"Vila?" Allren's voice was barely audible. He coughed painfully; each cough produced blood.

"Yes, it's me," said Vila. He took Allren's hand and squeezed it to reassure him that he was not alone.

"They…wanted…know…couldn't tell..couldn't...can't...tell..." Vila could barely make out what he was saying.

"Yes. I know. You couldn't tell them. He's your friend." Vila wanted to cry; and he felt guilty. It hit him how close he had come to telling the monsters what they wanted to know. _Why do I always do that?_Looking at Allren, Vila knew why. He felt both relief that this had not happened to him and horrible guilt. He had not wanted to end up like this. _No one should have this happen to them. I only wanted to survive. That's all I ever wanted to do. I didn't tell anyone anything this time. But why does it feel like I've done something wrong? _

Almost every part of Allren's exposed upper body had been cut or sliced open. In areas, it had seemed as if they had tried to peel off his skin. Vila wanted to throw up. He knew that if he hadn't come up with the last minute idea, he was afraid that he would have told them everything they wanted to know; in order to avoid this.

Allren had made a different choice. It didn't even occur to him to ask if Vila had done the same.

_I'm standing here without a scratch and you don't even ask why?_

Vila felt ashamed. This time it wasn't someone dragging him into danger he didn't want. This mess was something of his own making and someone else was paying the price.

Allren's body stiffened, he cried out in pain. Vila held onto his hand until the agony passed. "Hang on, Allren. We'll get you back to the ship and you'll get fixed up like new."

"…thought…you…better liar…" rasped Allren. His words tailed off and his eyes closed.

"Allren!" Vila called his name and shook his shoulder. There was no response. He fearfully felt for a sign of life. It was still there, a faint beating; but the other man's hand felt cold.

_Where are you, Argus? I didn't mean to call you a lazy sod. Allren needs you. He's a real friend. Not like me. Damn you, Argus! Why aren't you here already?!_Argus finished giving Ture his quick lesson on teleport operation.

* * *

"You have it?" asked Argus in a calm voice as he snapped on a teleport bracelet. He was anxious to get down but they weren't going anywhere if Ture couldn't operate the teleport controls.

"Yes. I've got it," said Ture.

Reya entered the teleport room carrying several weapons and an equipment satchel. She placed them on a clear space on the console for Argus and then got several teleport bracelets.

"I've set both the outbound and inbound coordinates. All you have to do is operate the controls," said Argus as he strapped on the holster and checked the pistol.

"Got it," said Ture.

Argus inspected the outbound coordinates and looked at the positioning screen. "There's no one in the room now," he noted. "Damn, that means we'll have to find them. There are two in the next room. We'll try there first." He made some adjustments to compensate. "Corridor seems clear. Reya?" Argus armed himself with the rest of the equipment Reya had brought.

"Ready," acknowledged Reya. She drew her weapon and stepped onto the teleport pad. Argus did the same. They stood back to back. "Send us down and stay by the teleport."

"Yes. Good luck."

Argus and Reya disappeared from the platform.

* * *

They both appeared in the room where Vila and Allren waited, weapons raised and ready for anything.

"Argus!" exclaimed Vila with relief. "Am I glad to see you. You have to get us out of here. Allren's in really bad shape."

Argus looked at the man lying in a pool of blood on the ground. There was time for a reaction of horror later. Reya had already bent down to check on the injured man. The military leader in Argus was assessing the situation. He had to do his job if they were to get out without any mishaps.

"How is he?" Argus asked Reya. He went over to the door and listened for any indication of someone coming.

"Vila's right, he's not good. We have to get him back to the medical bay. He's losing too much blood. He's gone into shock. We're going to need Cally," reported Reya.

Argus said, "Alright. You and Vila get Allren back. Contact Cally. Tell her to come back but don't let Avon know. He still needs to get rest."

"You're not coming back with us?" asked Reya.

"Not yet. There are some things I need to check out. Something is going on here and we need to find out what. Vila, tell me quickly what's been going on."

* * *

After the others teleported back to the ship, Argus went looking for a specific bar in an out of the way corner of Pleasure City. This one was unusual; it had a darkened and subdued atmosphere unlike most of the other brightly coloured bars. It seemed to be a refuge for the terminally depressed. The walls had holographic images of various star systems. Argus recognized a few; they were mainly desolate regions in space. The bar was called The Great Nothing.

He went up to the counter and ordered a beer. "I'm looking for Laxon," he told the purple-haired bartender.

"Why?"

"I owe him some money," replied Argus.

The man laughed. "Everyone owes him some money. He's over there." The bartender pointed out a grey-haired man sitting alone at a corner table. "I'd buy him a beer, or he might not want to talk to you. He's not in a good mood today," warned the bartender.

Argus said, "Fine. Give me a mug of whatever his regular is." The man filled another glass. Argus paid the man and downed his own mug before going over.

Argus approached the man, placed the mug in front of him, and slid into the seat opposite. Before the man could object, Argus said, "A mutual acquaintance said that you needed a little help."

Laxon looked at him speculatively. Argus was expected.

"I hope you're better than the other three," said Laxon.

"The other three?" asked Argus. He didn't like the sounds of this.

"Yes. You're the fourth one. The last one our employer sent didn't last a day. We never did find his body."

_Servalan forgot to include that little detail_, thought Argus. He doubted if it was an accidental oversight.

"She's not my employer," Argus said coldly.

Laxon smiled sarcastically. "She said that you were _independent_."

"Did she also say that I hate people who waste my time?" asked Argus. His eyes were cold.

"She also didn't say what your name was."

"I only tell my name to people I kill," said Argus.

Laxon sighed. These professional killers were all alike. It was best not to antagonize them. He reached for a case beside him and handed it to Argus. "Then tell your name to this one. His name is on the data crystal. Everything else you need is in the case."

Argus took the case and got up to leave.

"She said not to get yourself killed. There are other things she needs you to do," said Laxon.

Argus snarled at him and left with the case.

* * *

Cally was getting some tools for Avon when Vila's voice came over the comm unit on her teleport bracelet.

"What is it, Vila?" she asked.

"Argus wants you to come back. He said to leave Avon there and just come up yourself."

Cally was puzzled. Vila's manner told her something was wrong. They obviously didn't want to involve Avon. She agreed with that. He did not need any stress.

"Alright, Vila. I'll come up. Let me tell Avon first."

"Good," said Vila. "Be quick, Cally," he added with a note of urgency.

_There is something wrong, _thought Cally. She went quickly over to the workbench where Avon and a group of engineers were working on something. Handing him the tools he had requested, Cally said, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Avon got up and they walked over to a quiet area. "Is there something wrong?" He had been worried that she was bored but she had not wanted to leave before.

"No. Argus wants me to go back to the ship. I'll be back later."

"Should I go back with you?" he asked.

"No. He said for you to stay and enjoy yourself. He probably wants me to give him a break."

"Yes. With Jenna gone, there are only the three of you taking the shifts. And with you here keeping me company…"

"Don't worry about it, Avon. I enjoy being with you. And I know Argus doesn't mind. If you wish, you can take double shifts when you get back on your feet. I'm sure Vila will insist on it."

"He probably would. Especially all of his," said Avon wryly. "Get some rest yourself," he told her.

Before Cally left the room to find a secluded area safe for teleport, Avon touched her on the arm. "Thank you, Cally. I never realized how much I missed this type of interaction. It has been a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome," said Cally. She turned to go but hesitated and faced him again. "Avon. Do you want to stay here?"

Avon was perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of staying on the ship. You could stay here and do what makes you happy. No more killing. No more putting yourself in danger."

He stared at her. This was a serious topic. "I can't stay, even if I wanted to," he told her.

"You would be safe here. No one knows who you are."

"I owe Blake," he said simply.

Cally looked at his grave face. This was something he had never discussed with her, or anyone. "Will you tell me what happened on Gauda Prime, Avon? Tell me what happened between the two of you?"

Avon looked away from her. He was no longer relaxed. His mind was trying to fight the flood of emotions and memories which always threatened to overwhelm him when he tried to think about that day. "No. I can't even tell myself right now."

"I'm sorry. I should never have brought it up," said Cally. She could sense the growing turmoil in his mind and the jumble of emotions and realized she should not have broached this topic. It was undoing the rest he had been getting.

He said in strained voice, "I want you to know, Cally. But I can't deal with it now."

She put her hand on his chest. "Go and enjoy yourself, Avon. Don't think about it anymore. I won't press you. I will wait until you're ready."

"You always seem to be waiting for me to be ready."

"I don't mind."

"As long as there is an end to it?" he asked.

"No," said Cally. "Because it's you."

* * *

Argus sat at a table in a suite which had been prepared for him. He searched through the contents of the case he had been given by Laxon. It contained information on his target's habits and the best places to gain access to him as well as various pieces of equipment.

_Sevisia. _That was Servalan's target. This was the man whom Vila had told him, was responsible for what had been done to Allren. It was ironic that the man, who had been causing his friends grief, was the man their most hated enemy wanted to have killed.

Argus's main goal for staying behind had been to find out information on the people who had hurt the members of his team. These people had to be stopped before they could hurt anyone else. They had to pay for what had been done to Allren and probably many more besides. Having both his goal and Servalan's target coincide had been a lucky coincidence.

_Servalan's people have done my homework for me. I must thank her for that, _he thought ironically. He wondered why Servalan wanted Sevisia disposed of. _What devious reason do you have, Servalan? What is your real goal here?_

Argus knew that part of the responsibility for what happened to Allren and Vila fell on his shoulders. He had not told any of them that Sevisia was here; had not warned them to be careful. Argus had misjudged the potential for mischief that his team was capable of. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves; getting some rest and recreation. He had not imagined that would lead to trouble.

Argus was not a healer. That task he left to people more qualified than he was. He was a leader, a protector and a killer; he was very good at all three.

_I must add fool to that list now too. _Argus knew that somewhere down the line, Servalan's real agenda would be revealed. But for now, he had to play her game; he had to do what she wanted. It was the price she had demanded for leaving Avon alone. Argus grimaced. He hated this woman but now he was forced to work with her.

He had only agreed under the condition that he had would have the final say on what he was willing to do. But he was under no illusions, Servalan was a master manipulator. He had to be very careful. Sevisia was a target he had no problems agreeing to. The man was as bad as they came. Taking him out would be a service to humanity.

Argus reached into the case and took out the remaining items. His hands felt each piece critically and began to assemble them. He could have done it blind-folded. It was an assassin's rifle. After it was assembled, he put it on the table and stared at it. Part of him felt ill. He had never wanted to do this again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Eleven

When Cally appeared on the teleport pad, Vila was at the control panel. He wasn't there long. In less than two seconds, he had come around, grabbed her elbow and was rushing her out of the room.

"Cally, you have to get to the medical bay!" said Vila urgently. "Allren needs you. He's been hurt. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so greedy, this wouldn't have happened. I never thought that being greedy would hurt anyone. We were just having some fun." His words came out in a barely comprehensible jumble as he was almost running now. For Vila to say that being greedy might be a bad thing was a definite indicator that something was not right.

"Vila, slow down! You're not making any sense," she told him. Having her arm yanked along was not the most pleasant sensation.

"We can't! He's going to die!" said Vila frantically. "We have to hurry!"

In the past, the only time Vila was this panicked was when his life was in danger. They arrived in the medical bay with Vila out of breath and Cally still trying to understand what had happened to Allren.

"Cally!" Ture exclaimed with relief. He was standing by Allren's side, looking down on his friend with anxious concern.

The sight of Allren's bleeding and ravaged body lying on the bio-bed shocked Cally.

"Cally," said Reya in a calmer manner, when she saw the Auron arriving. She apprised her of the situation, "Allren's received numerous cuts, some deep and he's lost a lot of blood. A couple of vital organs have been punctured but only shallowly. I don't think their intention was for him to die quickly. I've been able to stop some of the bleeding. But the rest will need you." Cally immediately went over to the medical readout station to assess Allren's condition.

Reya saw the look on Ture and Vila's faces and knew that neither one of them were going to return to the flight deck until they knew Allren was fine. Cally obviously couldn't. With Argus and Avon down on the planet, the ship could not be left unattended. Someone had to be available in case either one of them needed to be brought up quickly. Reya sighed; civilians had a disturbing habit of acting on emotions and not being able to see other concerns.

"Take care of Allren," she told them, even though she knew they were too preoccupied to pay attention. "I'll watch things." Reya left to go to the flight deck. None of them registered her leaving.

Cally was horrified by what she was registering on the readings. She had never thought anyone was capable of such cruelty except the Federation. There was no time for an emotional response. Reya was right; the most urgent need was to stop the blood loss.

Cally took up various instruments and began to work quickly. The ship had various healing pads to heal external injuries; but before she could use those, she had to seal off the internal wounds. As she began to treat Allren, Cally tried to find out what happened.

"Who did this?" asked Cally as she worked. Ture was reluctant to get out of her way. "You have to move if you want me to help him, Ture." Ture looked down at his still bleeding friend and then at Cally. He nodded and stepped back.

Vila replied, "Sevisia. It was his men who did this to Allren." He was hovering nervously.

"Sevisia? Why does that name sound familiar. And why would he do this to Allren?" asked Cally as she applied a suction tube to remove some of the blood.

"It's all my fault," said Ture miserably. "If it weren't for me…" He had started inching towards the bio-bed again.

"I don't understand," said Cally. "Vila said he was responsible."

"We both are," said Vila, also sounding miserable. He was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. The distress and guilt was clearly etched on his face.

"What happened?" asked Cally. They both looked guiltily at Allren and then Cally as she began using a tissue binder to seal the more serious gashes.

Vila and Ture looked uncomfortably at each other. "We figured out a way to cheat the casino," explained Vila.

"Oh Vila!" said Cally. She looked up at both of them in consternation; she could guess what had happened. People had a universally bad reaction to being cheated out of lots of money. To do that to a casino was asking for trouble. Cally knew that Vila was a thief. It was in his nature to try to obtain money in illegal ways. She was surprised at Ture though.

"I know. We shouldn't have done it," said Vila. He managed to look ashamed.

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone," said Ture said remorsefully. "I never meant for Allren to get hurt," his guilt-laden voice tailed off. His eyes had never left his friend's pale face.

"If it weren't for the new management partners. We probably would've gotten away with it without anyone getting hurt," said Vila. His voice was a mixture of a whine and anger.

"What new management partners?" asked Cally. This was the first time she had heard of them.

"That's what Allren said Serella told him. There were new management partners and they were dangerous. Then we found out it was Sevisia," said Vila. "If I'd known he was here. I would've said, we should get as far away as we could," said Vila forcefully.

"It's too late now." Ture was angry at himself. Allren was his best friend and he was suffering again. _Maybe Allren's right. He's right to be angry at me. I don't cause him anything but trouble._

Cally saw the stricken look on Ture's face. "You don't have to worry," she reassured him. "Most of these wounds were not calculated to kill, only to cause pain and discomfort. The only dangerous part was the bleeding. Reya fixed some of it already and I've just sealed the remainder." Cally began applying various healing pads to the external injuries. She could feel the heat rising from them as they did their work.

"He's not going to die?" asked Ture with tentative hope in his voice.

Cally went to get a blood transfusion unit. She said, "No. He's going to be fine. It will take some time for his injuries to heal completely but this ship has excellent medical facilities. He should make a full recovery." She inserted the unit into Allren's arm and strapped it into place.

Vila had stopped pacing and was at the foot of the bed. There was a look of relief on his face. He asked, "When is he going to wake up?"

"I have him heavily sedated. His body needs time to heal," said Cally.

"I'll stay with him," said Ture.

"Call me if anything changes on the monitors," said Cally.

"I will," said Ture.

Cally got a chair and put it next to him. "In case you want to sit."

"I'll stand here," said Ture. He had positioned himself next to the bio-bed again and was looking down at his sleeping friend. "You're sure he's going to be fine?"

"Yes, Ture. He's in no danger now."

Ture nodded. "I won't let anything happen to him. Not anymore," he said. There was a look of serious resolve on his face. He stood guard over his friend.

"Vila. Let's go to the flight deck. Let Allren get some rest," said Cally as she tugged on Vila's arm."

Vila followed her reluctantly.

* * *

Sevisia. The name struck terror into the hearts of those who knew his name. The man was a monster who ate people alive and loved to wake to the screams of those who dared to cross him; or so the whispered rumours about him said. No one dared to say his name out loud.

Most decent people had never heard of him before. Those who had, wish they could forget it. His greatest power was among those in the under-reaches of Federation society. He preyed on people who did not have the power to resist or those too afraid to. He had a cadre of crimos working for him. Men almost as cruel and ruthless as he was; intelligent monsters and frightening in their callous brutality.

This was the man Servalan wanted Argus to kill. _Assassinate_.

Argus was in a concealed position as he watched his prey going about its business of spreading terror and misery. With a listening device provided by Laxon, he was able to hear what his target was saying. Everything Argus heard made him want to kill this man faster. He adjusted the sight on his rifle and spotted his target. His finger was relaxed on the trigger guard as he waited for his opportunity.

"What do you mean the arms shipment is late?" Sevisia's voice sounded angrily over Argus's earpiece. "I want the troops to have the new weapons now! I will not accept a delay! They want what? How dare they demand more gold! They obviously don't know who they're dealing with. What? That's true, they don't. Give me time to make some arrangements. Contact me in an hour."

Sevisia had a pale, almost sickly complexion. Incongruously, his long face was like that of a friendly old academic. His manner was dry, like a desert sand, which in the fierce storms of anger, could strip off exposed skin. When he looked at you, it was with eyes which burned with a fierce and terrifying intelligence. One never knew if he was contemplating interior decorating, or some horrifying act of vengeance. He loved watching his own people commit abhorrent acts as much as he liked the personal touch. Monster was too mild a word for what he was. Vila had been right to think that he was the champion of the crimos.

_Arm's shipment? Troops? What is going on here? _thought Argus. _This does not sound like an ordinary crime boss._

A man in a dark brown jacket came into the room. "What do you want done with Smithson?"

"Has he transferred the rest of the ownership to me?" asked Sevisia.

"Yes. He's very cooperative now."

"Does the staff of Pleasure City know that we've taken over?"

"Only a few but we've dealt with them. All of your men are in the key positions now. We're in full control and no one knows that the management has completely changed."

"Good. Good. Excellent work, Verant."

"Thank you, sir."

"We don't need Smithson anymore. Get rid of him," said Sevisia.

Verant smiled. "In the usual way?"

"Let the boys have some fun. Tell them that he annoyed me. Think of something creative. I hate having to pretend to be _nice_ to _nice_ people."

"Well if you plan to expand your power base, Sev. You're going to have to learn to be a politician," said Verant.

"Yes. I can kill them all later," said Sevisia. "Make sure the boys don't block the camera this time. I want to see everything."

"They do get carried away when they're having fun. I'll let them know," said Verant. "Anything else?"

"I hear that those security idiots lost the two who were cheating the casino? They escaped from a locked room?" asked Sevisia.

"The idiots will be punished," replied Verant.

"Escaping from a locked room intrigues me," said Sevisia. He liked curious puzzles. "I want to know how it happened. Start an investigation. Do we know the identity of the ones who escaped?"

"I'll find out."

"It sends a bad message, Verant. We can't let people think they can get away with cheating me."

In his hiding place, Argus sighed. His team seemed to have an untapped potential for aggravating the wrong people. It was one thing to risk their lives helping someone else. Risking it for fun and profit seemed to be a stupid reason to him.

"No one will think that after we find those three again," Verant assured his boss.

"Three?" asked Sevisia. "I thought it was only two who were involved in the casino?"

"There was a third in their room. And at least another one named Argus on their ship in orbit."

_Wonderful. These people are not going to stop until they've gotten their revenge._

"Do we know which ship?" asked Sevisia.

"They didn't bother to check."

Sevisia had an unpleasant look of disapproval on his face. "I don't like incompetence, Verant."

"No, sir. I'll have them find out right away. Or heads will roll."

When Sevisia's crimos said that, it wasn't just a trite expression. They liked to be very literal.

"Make sure they do," said Sevisia. Argus wasn't sure which he was referring to; finding the _Justice_ or that heads would roll. From the little Argus had observed, he could have meant both.

_Have to get back to the ship. Make sure we make provisions so they can never find out who we really are._

Sevisia changed the topic. "The arms shipment is in jeopardy."

"Sir?"

"I knew those smugglers were a greedy bunch. They're demanding more money for the advanced phase rifles."

"What are you going to do?" asked Verant.

Sevisia thought for a moment. "I'll give them what they want for now. When they've completed delivery of the last shipment. Kill them all. Arrange it, Verant. Something spectacular. I want it to make all the galactic news services."

Verant had a malicious smile. "I like my work being on the news."

"We have to strike before the Federation regains more power, Verant," said Sevisia. "I wish I'd thought of this right after the war. Rather than the piecemeal steps we've taken, we could have built our own force to take over entire worlds. It's the perfect opportunity for people like us, Verant."

"Yes, sir. So many worlds for the taking. Just begging for someone to help them to dig out from the mess left after Star One was destroyed. Just like here."

"Exactly. And we have the perfect base here. A good jumping point to a dozen fat worlds."

Both men laughed in anticipation.

_So that's what's going on_. _You're trying to expand your power base. You are taking advantage of the chaos left after Star One was destroyed,_ thought Argus. _No wonder Servalan wants you dead. And so do I. You would be even worse than the Federation if you gained more power._

It was no longer simply a matter of killing Sevisia. His entire organization had to be destroyed. Argus removed his finger from the trigger. This required planning. The first thing he had to do was find out where that base was.

Verant left the room on his appointed tasks.

_Smithson. _Argus retracted the telescopic rifle and put it back into his jacket. He slid out from his hiding place and followed Sevisia's lieutenant. _I'm going to need the entire team on this. That means Avon will have to get his rest some other time. Damn._

Argus wished it had not been necessary but there was no other choice. Servalan left him no other option when she had chosen Sevisia to be his first assignment for her.

Argus smiled sardonically. _You thought you had gained yourself another tool to do your bidding, Servalan. Well, this tool cannot be so easily controlled. We will take down Sevisia and his criminals; and help the people who have been suffering under him. We will leave them strong enough to resist both people like them and your Federation. I'm sure Sevisia has more than enough resources at his disposal, once we appropriate them._

Argus suppressed a smile as he anticipated Servalan's reaction. She had ordered him to kill Sevisia. There had been no instructions as to how and there had been no directives on what was to be done about his organization. Argus highly doubted that Servalan intended what he was about to do. He continued to follow Verant at a discreet distance.

* * *

"How is Allren?" asked Reya when Cally joined her on the flight deck. Reya was drawing on a data pad again.

"He'll be fine. I left Ture with him. I'm not sure where Vila is," Cally went over to her station to check a few readings. "How are things here?"

"It's been quiet. I just got an updated status from Zen a few minutes ago," said Reya. She put down the pad.

"Argus added you to the command list?" asked Cally.

"Yes."

"It's about time," remarked Cally.

Reya looked at Cally. "Why do you say that?"

"You've been one of us for quite awhile now," she replied.

"You mean because of Argus? I don't think he wanted to make that decision for everyone."

"If he wasn't going to, we would have," said Cally. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He stayed behind after we rescued Vila and Allren. He said he wanted to check out the people who had done this to Allren."

"Without backup?"

"He's angry about what happened. He can't stand his people getting hurt. When he gets like this, he tends to want to do things."

"Good," said Cally. "Something has to be done. What they did to Allren was monstrous."

"Argus will think of something."

Cally spotted the drawing which Reya had started. "This is an unusual headpiece," she remarked.

"It's an ancient knight's helmet from his culture."

Cally looked at Reya and said, "I don't need to guess whose face is underneath then."

Reya gave an embarrassed smiled.

* * *

Avon was contentedly exploring the inner workings of another piece of equipment when he began noticing whispered conversations amongst the scientists and technicians in the room. Without seeming to be interested, he strained to hear what they were saying. There was a tension level in the room which was not present before.

Chapter Twelve

Avon had been observing the people around him carefully. To the casual observer, nothing had changed in his demeanour. He was working away on another piece of equipment, just as he was before. His well-honed survival instinct and his unconscious habit of analyzing everything around him, told Avon that something had changed in the room and that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

One of the scientists, Panner, came over and looked with interest at what he was doing. He kept at an unobtrusive distance. The people in the room respected Avon's need for privacy and generally left it up to him to initiate any interaction. It was the best of both worlds for him. His solitary nature found peace amongst a group of people who did not find it odd. And when he wanted, he didn't have to go far to find people with whom he could converse intelligently and who shared the same fascinations with all things scientific and technical.

"Is there something wrong?" Avon asked in a neutral tone. He never looked up from what he was doing.

"No. Just curious. You had an interesting idea before. I came to see how it was working out," replied Panner.

"That's not what I was asking," said Avon, still in an impassive tone and focused on what he was doing. He clarified, "There has been an increased tension in this room."

Panner reacted in surprise. He looked around nervously and asked in a lowered tone, "Who told you?"

"No one had to tell me."

"We should've known that we couldn't keep it from you," said Panner. "You should leave, Avon. Before it gets complicated. Go back to your ship."

"I like complications," said Avon.

"This is not your fight."

"True. But I would like to know where fighting fits into the application of simulation technology on a pleasure planet."

"It doesn't," said Panner. "You really should go, Avon."

Avon finally looked up at the other man and met his eyes, "Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"You might as well tell him," said Kern, coming up to them. The lead project manager had been working nearby and had overheard their conversation. "Avon doesn't like mysteries he can't solve. Do you, Avon?"

"It's a weakness," admitted Avon. He put down the tool he had been using. For as long as he could remember, Avon loved solving puzzles. He hated things he couldn't work out.

"And does your weakness extend to helping us?" asked Kern, testing the waters. Kern was not a political man. He cared little for things outside of his own rational world of science and technology. Unfortunately, the real world was threatening to intrude and to bring in chaos. He was afraid that he could no longer ignore it.

Avon studied the man speculatively. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the situation had the potential to get complicated very rapidly. "It depends on the help," he said carefully.

"You're a cautious man, Avon," said Kern in appreciation. "Only a fool would jump in without assessing the risk first."

"I find you live longer that way."

"I don't think it's reached that stage," said Kern.

In Avon's experience, people who said that had an unfortunate tendency to misjudge the situation they were in. He knew that if Vila was there, the thief would be whining that they should get out now, before the stage collapsed. Avon almost smiled. Vila always wanted to run at the first hint of danger. Sometimes the thief's constant and neurotic worries were the only support Avon had for his own more rational warnings.

Avon's stomach twisted in pain; causing him to grimace. He couldn't think about Vila now without an underlying guilt; Vila always relied on him and he had let him down.

The terrible memory intruded into his mind, like a living nightmare. It always seemed like one of Servalan's twisted dream scenarios, but he knew it wasn't, at least, not that he could consciously remember. It was not one of the ones she had used to try to break him.

Recollections of what happened on the shuttle always threw him into confusion. It was surreal; fragments of memory which didn't seem to make logical sense. Sometimes it made him physically ill.

Other memories also surfaced, haunting him. The look of anger and disappointment on Vila's face when they were in the warehouse on Papos, when Vila thought Avon had betrayed them all to save himself; the automatic accusation in Vila's manner when they were in the alley after what Avon had said to Jenna. Avon knew that he would be paying for the betrayal in the shuttle, perhaps for the rest of his life. Vila would always suspect him, no matter what he did.

"Are you alright?" asked Kern in alarm when he saw the look of pain on Avon's face.

"Yes." Avon straightened up. He hadn't been aware that he had bent over pain. "It's an old trouble. Nothing to worry about. What were you about to tell me?"

Kern looked as if he wasn't sure if he should say anything now. He hadn't realized that Avon was ill.

Avon was irritated. It was already bad enough that he was hampered by these flashes of memory and flares of uncontrolled emotion. He did not want them to affect the way others viewed him.

"There's no need for concern" said Avon, trying to dismiss his own aggravating disability. "Tell me the problem."

"Alright," said Kern hesitantly. "Come with me. We should discuss this somewhere more discreet."

Avon got from the workbench where he had been sitting and followed Kern. Panner followed.

* * *

Sevisia's lieutenant was relishing his next task. There was a bounce in his step as he headed towards the 'play' room. The inflicting of pain was not just another aspect of his job, it was a pleasure. His boss always had his men's interests at heart. He knew what made them happy.

Verant was not troubled that the rest of civilized society viewed them as monsters. He saw them as 'the weak' and spoke of them with contempt. They lived to serve those like him, in whichever capacity he saw fit. He was smarter, stronger, faster and more capable than 'the weak' and was not hampered by annoying things like conscience. He recognized power and ability; and little else.

Verant hesitated before he opened the door. It was no pause of conscience. He was anticipating the moment, savouring it. His hand reached forward to activate the door panel.

It was the last thing Verant would ever do. His last moment among the living was a never realized expectation.

Argus caught Verant's body before the dead man had started to fall. He could not allow this man to enter the room and order the painful death of the man called Smithson. He looked around him quickly. No one had seen his actions. He dragged the body to a nearby empty room.

Using the teleport comm, he called the _Justice_.

"_Justice_, this is Argus. Come in _Justice_."

"Argus, this is Cally. Do you need to come up?" asked Cally over the comm.

"Not yet. I have some instructions for you. Is Reya there?" he asked.

"Yes, we're both here," responded Reya.

"Good. Get Vila to watch the flight deck. Reya, I need you to come down armed and with an extra teleport bracelet. Cally, get a fix on my location. I need you to stay by the teleport. We'll need a fast pickup when we're done."

"What's going on, Argus?" asked Cally.

"I have no time to explain. Just do it and tell me when you're ready. Someone's life depends on it."

"We'll contact you when we're ready, Cally out."

* * *

While he waited, Argus looked around the room where he had dumped the dead Verant. It was a storage room full of an odd assortment of items. He rummaged around and found some thick black cloth. He ripped them into strips.

Cally's muted voice came over the teleport bracelet comm. "We're ready, Argus."

"Send her down."

Reya appeared with her weapon drawn and facing away from him. She immediately looked around and spotted Argus and the dead body lying on the ground.

"You started without me?" she asked him.

"Just warming up." He gave her a brief grin but his face quickly became serious again. He handed her one of the simple strips of cloth and tied the other one around his face.

"What are we doing?" she asked as she did the same.

"We're going to rescue someone." He gave her a brief summary of the relevant details.

Reya's face took on a hard look when he told her that Smithson had likely received the same treatment as Allren, and maybe even worse.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take them out," said Reya.

"I love you, when you're like this," remarked Argus as they both checked their weapons and put them on the maximum setting.

"Flatterer. You just like fighting."

"That's true. But it's more fun with you." When they were together, Argus felt as if they could achieve anything. He turned serious again, they had to concentrate. There was a grim task ahead. "Be careful, Reya. These people. They're not like us. They enjoy inflicting pain and killing people. They don't live by the same rules we do."

"I know. What they did to Allren was inhuman. They need to be stopped."

"Let's go." Argus checked the hallway and led the way out.

* * *

At the door where Verant had been before, they both listened carefully. Trying to position the people in the room by sound was not exact but it was better than going in blind. This had to be a quick strike. Verant had mentioned at least one camera. The alarms would be raised the moment they entered the room and began neutralizing people.

They could identify sounds of moaning. This had to be Smithson. There were at least three other occupants of the room. If there were others, they weren't able to hear them through the door. Argus used hand gestures to indicate which area of the room he wanted Reya to cover. She nodded in acknowledgement.

Argus took a deep breath and exhaled. His mind was calm and cold. He glanced at Reya. Her body had a relaxed readiness, ready to pounce on the enemy. Argus smiled with pride underneath the improvised mask. Working with her was like playing.

Argus activated the door panel.

Before the door had fully opened, Argus spotted one of their targets and shot him. They both burst into the room and before the first man had fallen, Argus and Reya had quickly brought down another two.

The final two targets, whom neither of them had heard, frantically reached for their weapons. They had barely cleared their holsters when Argus and Reya almost as one, fired off another two quick shots and brought them both down.

Five crimos lay dead. It had all taken less than ten seconds.

Argus looked around quickly. He shot out the cameras and the door panel. Reya checked for signs of life in the men they had just killed and kicked away their weapons.

They looked to the man bound to a chair in the centre of the room. The condition of Smithson's body was similar to Allren's when they had found him, but even worse. Some of the wounds had been inflicted over a longer period of time. They both approached the man.

"Bastards!" Argus allowed himself a brief reaction to what he was seeing. These monsters could not be allowed to harm any more people. Reya's face was grim. She inspected Smithson's wounds and tried to get a status of his condition while Argus searched the bodies for the key to unlock the restraints.

There was banging at the door. The enemy was trying to gain entrance. "Open the door!"

"Reya, contact Cally. Tell her to be ready." Argus continued rifling through the pockets of the dead men, trying to find the keys.

Reya used her teleport comm, "Cally, this is Reya. Three to teleport. Standby."

Cally acknowledged, "Standing by."

Reya hesitated before she snapped the extra teleport bracelet around the man's wrist. The lower half of the man's left arm, below the elbow, was missing. From the looks of it, this was a recent occurrence. Reya grimaced in sympathy and placed the bracelet on Smithson's other wrist.

Argus found the key and released Smithson from the chair. They carefully lifted up the injured man. He moaned in pain and opened his eyes. He reacted in fear and tried to pull away.

"We're here to rescue you," said Argus. "Do you understand?"

Smithson nodded and stopped resisting. There were tears in his eyes as he realized his ordeal may finally be over.

"Cally, teleport now," Argus spoke into his comm.

Another three people disappeared from a locked room.

* * *

Kern brought Avon into his private office, Panner followed. After the door slid closed, Kern locked it.

"It appears we are both cautious men," remarked Avon. He wondered what he was getting himself into. It was no longer a simple matter of curiosity. Events seemed to be getting more complicated by the minute.

Avon wondered if he had made a mistake in trusting these people. They were fellow practitioners of logic and rationality. Science and technology was their domain. But as Avon had found out from bitter experience, they were still human; Tynus had been human. And so had Anna.

"These are dangerous times," said Kern.

"Are they?"

"You should know that more than most, Kerr Avon."

Avon did not react. Kern and the others had only been told that his name was Avon. He had been careful not to tell them anything else. Avon stared at Kern impassively, trying to assess the danger he was in, now that Kern revealed he knew his true identity. He wondered how long Kern and the others had known and what advantage they would make of it.

"Now that you know, what do you want?" asked Avon guardedly. He slowly positioned his hand over the teleport bracelet's comm button.

"I didn't know for certain who you were. I suspected," said Kern. "There aren't that many people of your calibre and you were the top man in the field of computers."

"I still am," said Avon.

Kern nodded, "Of course. My apologies."

Kern had noticed Avon's increasingly guarded manner. Not that he blamed him. Avon was not just one of them, he was also a recognized rebel; with a complex reputation. There were those who said that he was a traitor and had betrayed the rebels. Some said that these were lies told by the Federation who were out to destroy his reputation. After working with him over the course of the day, he had come to a decision about Avon. That was why he decided to ask for help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Thirteen

Avon's hand was still casually covering the comm button on his teleport bracelet. He had a habit of fiddling with things when he was nervous. His gaze was impassive as he stared, without expression at the senior project manager, Kern; waiting for the man to make a move.

Kern said, "Most of us work here because we want to avoid any military applications of our work. We prefer to give people pleasure rather than to destroy them."

"An idealistic sentiment," remarked Avon. "The application of your work is not within your control."

"You sound like you've run into this problem before," said Kern.

A fragment of memory flashed across Avon's mind and disappeared before his mind could grasp hold of it. He gave an unconscious shiver.

_I cannot allow this to happen. I must maintain control. _Avon's mind focused.

"Perhaps," said Avon.

"How did you deal with it? How did you win against those who tried to take your work, against your will?" asked Kern.

Avon's jaw tightened. "I didn't." Though he couldn't remember any details, for some reason, he knew that this had happened. _Why can't I remember? Why was I not aware of this before?_

"Is that why you ended up fighting the Federation?" asked Kern.

Avon stared at Kern; he could guess where this was going. His hand relaxed and moved away from the teleport bracelet.

"What do you want from me?" Avon asked.

"Can you help us?" asked Kern.

"You still haven't told me what the situation is."

"Haven't I? I'm sorry. It's been so nerve-wracking. One of my project leaders disappeared yesterday. No one's been able to find him. There have been rumours that other people are missing too. Then this afternoon there was a directive to concentrate on the holographic molecular stabilizing technology. From the orders, it was clear that someone is interested in its offensive potential."

"Do you know who?" asked Avon. He was all too familiar with what these men were facing. His own specialties lay in the areas useful to military science and technology. It had not been by choice. People in these fields tended to be of great interest to the Federation.

"There are rumours of new people taking over," said Kern hesitantly.

Panner, who had been standing quietly behind Avon interjected, "Not just rumours. No one's seen Smithson, our boss, in over a week. There have been new managers coming in. Some of them are odd."

"Define odd," said Avon. This interested him.

"People say that when they look at you, you don't know if they're human sometimes," said Panner.

"Don't be a fool, Panner," said Kern. "Of course they're human."

"I'm just conveying what some of the people in the hospitality division are saying," said Panner defensively.

"Someone said that they're not human?" asked Avon. This definitely interested him.

"Well, not exactly," said Panner. "More inhuman. They scared them. You get the impression that if you crossed them, you might be one of the ones to disappear next."

_That's different. But I need to find out for certain._

"I'm interested in helping you," said Avon.

* * *

Cally tended to Smithson as he lay in the medical bay.

"How is he?" asked Argus.

"He's in worse condition than Allren, but he will recover in time," responded Cally. "I've given him a large dose of pain inhibitors and a sedative."

"How about his arm?"

"There isn't anything I can do for him other than to make sure the wound is clean and to promote healing. He will need a prosthetic or a replacement."

"Can he talk?"

"I would prefer to give him time to rest."

"We may not have much time, Cally. Sevisia and his people know that he was rescued. I need to talk to him."

"He's suffered trauma over a long period of time, he may not be able to help you."

"We won't know that until we ask him. Wake him up," said Argus.

Cally hesitated and then she went to get a stimulant. "Don't take too long," she told him as she applied the injector to Smithson's neck.

Argus nodded grimly. He didn't like doing this, but he had no choice.

Smithson immediately stirred and opened his eyes. He reacted in fear when he saw Argus and Cally; he nearly rolled off the bed. Argus stopped him from falling and held him down. He said reassuringly, "It's alright. You're safe now. We rescued you. Do you remember?"

Smithson looked fearfully at Argus's face. He stopped struggling and said hesitantly, "I...yes, I remember."

Argus let him go. Tears started streaming down Smithson's cheek. That made Argus feel awkward; he was not used to grown men crying. Argus frowned and glanced at Cally. "Pull yourself together," Argus told the man. "We need your help." Smithson began sobbing loudly. Argus looked helplessly at Cally. He could tell that Cally was not pleased with what he was doing.

Cally came closer and said gently to Smithson, "I know it's difficult. I know you don't want to deal with it right now." She looked pointedly at Argus.

"Cally." Argus stared back at her without apology. "The quicker we do this, the faster he can go back to sleep."

Cally looked back at Smithson and said softly, "We need your help to stop these people. Can you help us?"

"Stop them?" asked Smithson. The sobbing stopped and he tried to focus his eyes on her. He grabbed her arm. Argus reacted but Cally waved him off.

Smithson said urgently, "Don't try. I tried. I did. But...no one can stop them. They're monsters." His voice trailed off and his eyes closed.

"Smithson," said Argus sharply. Smithson's eyes snapped opened and he stared at the man calling his name.

Smithson asked, "You're the one who saved me?"

"Yes. My name is Drel Argus. I want to help get the man who did this to you."

"You already killed them." The man had a childish, lopsided smile. "There was someone else…a woman." It was obvious that the man was unstable; shifting between emotional states abruptly.

"Yes, that was Reya. Smithson, I want you to listen to me carefully. I plan to stop these people. But we need your help. What do you know about their base? The place where they're training their troops," asked Argus.

"Troops?" asked Smithson. He sounded mystified.

"Yes. Sevisia said that they set up a base here…"

At the mention of Sevisia's name, Smithson reacted in panic and fear. "No!" He tried to get out of bed. Argus held him down again.

"You don't have to be afraid," Cally reassured him. "No one can harm you here." Smithson had stopped listening; he struggled against Argus's grip.

"Put him out again," said Argus. Cally changed the setting on the bio-injector and gave Smithson an injection. He began to calm down and then shortly was asleep.

Argus let go of the man and took in Cally's look of disapproval, "Yes, I know. You don't have to tell me. I had to try."

"I didn't say anything," said Cally.

"You didn't have to."

"What are you going to do?" asked Cally.

"We can't wait for Smithson. We'll have to find it some other way. Maybe Zen can help." He paused before broaching the next topic with her. She already didn't like what he had done with Smithson, he doubted if she would like what he was about to say. "There's something else you won't like."

"I hope it doesn't involve waking him up again," said Cally. Her look clearly indicated that one bad idea was enough for Smithson.

"No. Not that. We need to recall Avon from the planet."

"You think he's in danger?" asked Cally with alarm.

"With what we know is happening, it will be safer for him to be on the ship. And we might need his help."

"I would prefer keeping him out of this, Argus," said Cally.

"So would I. But I don't think we have a choice. We can't keep this from him."

"There's something you don't understand," said Cally.

Her tone warned him that she was worried. Argus asked, "What is it?"

"There is something wrong with Avon. Something going on inside his mind. Something he has no control over. It's almost as if…" Cally stopped. She didn't know how to express it.

"As if what?" asked Argus.

Cally tried to make sense of what she had been sensing from Avon the last few days. "It's almost as if the damage to his mind extends further back. Long before Servalan captured him. I think he has gaps in his memory. When he tries to access them, his mind shuts down."

"How can that be? Wouldn't you have noticed it before?"

"I don't understand it myself. I'm only telling you what I've been able to sense from him." She remembered something, "There's a curious thing he said before he collapsed on the flight deck."

"What did he say?"

"He said that being intelligent should not make him a tool for others. That it should not be a _curse_." Cally could still see the scene clearly in her mind. She had been afraid for him since he had collapsed and was determined that he not face any more stress.

Argus said, "It sounds as if people have tried to use him before. Someone tried to control him before."

Cally said, "I also got the impression of being trapped. There was desperation and anger. And fear."

"What happened to him? You said that this predates his time with Servalan? Do you think he will tell you?"

"I'm not certain he can, even if he wanted to. Something is stopping him."

Argus nodded. "Playing with people's minds. That sounds like something the Federation would do."

"You think…" Cally said. The thought made her ill.

"It could be a possibility," said Argus. His fists tightened unconsciously, reflecting a growing anger. Having served in the military, Argus knew all about the manipulations of the mind practiced by the Federation. Punishment cells were used on the lower ranks but retraining sessions were common practice among officers who proved to be 'unreliable'. "Someone with his intelligence and abilities would have been marked for attention early on."

The moment Argus had said it; Cally knew it was more than possible. She was also starting to get angry. _What did they do to you, Avon? Did they seek to control your mind? Did you refuse to do what they wanted?_

"I don't want him to continue suffering like this," she told Argus.

"None of us want that," said Argus.

"I'm afraid for him."

"We won't let anything happen to him, Cally," Argus reassured her emphatically. "But we can't do it by trying to control him. I won't do it."

Cally could feel Argus's growing anger. There was such depth to his feelings that she had a suspicion. "Did they do that to you?"

"What?" asked Argus.

"Play with your mind, when you were in the military? Did they try to control you?" asked Cally.

Argus was surprised by her question. He noticed his own clenched fists; he deliberately released the tension. "Sometimes," he admitted reluctantly. This was not an easy topic for him. "It was normal procedure."

"Why would you let them do that to you?"

Argus looked away uncomfortably. "There are things I can do which make me very dangerous, Cally. In the military, and especially in special sections like mine, it was always understood that in order to protect society, society also had to be protected from us."

"You were sent for retraining?" she asked.

Argus avoided her eyes; it was not a subject he wanted to discuss. "We were talking about Avon," said Argus. It was clear he no longer wanted to pursue this topic.

"When are you going to contact Avon?" asked Cally.

"The sooner the better."

"I want to be there when you do."

"Alright. We'll do it now." Cally followed Argus to the flight deck.

* * *

Avon was talking to the senior project manager, Kern about the new people who had taken over, when Argus's voice came over his teleport bracelet.

"Avon. This is Argus. Do you read?"

Avon responded into the transceiver of his teleport bracelet, "What is it Argus?"

"I need to talk to you, can you come up?" Argus requested.

"I'm busy. Can this wait?" asked Avon.

"You have people with you?"

Avon looked at Kern and Panner; so far he had been careful. He had not revealed anything more about himself than was absolutely necessary. Now that they knew who he was, and the situation was proving to be one that would require outside help, Avon made a decision. "Yes. We are having some fascinating discussions. In fact, I think you might find them interesting."

"How interesting?" Arguss voice asked over the comm.

"Come down and find out."

Chapter Fourteen

"Come down and find out," Avon's voice sounded over the flight deck speaker.

Argus and Cally looked at each other.

"Is there a reason why you can't come up to the ship to discuss it?" asked Argus cautiously. Cally continued watching Argus as he conversed with Avon.

There was a pause. "Is there a reason why you want me to come up now?" asked Avon's voice over the flight deck's speaker. Argus sighed. Avon was not always the easiest person to deal with, but he sounded suspiciously like he was having fun. Cally looked on with an amused expression.

"Yes," responded Argus.

There was another pause. "Do you plan to tell me, or do you want me to guess?"

"Stop playing games, Avon."

"I wasn't aware that we were," said Avon. Cally could almost imagine Avon's self-satisfied smile.

"I need you up here now. I will explain when you arrive," said Argus. With what had been happening, he was in no mood for this. He was starting to get a headache.

"Very well. Send someone down with two teleport bracelets."

Argus asked guardedly, "Is that wise?"

"It's either that or come down yourself. The choice is yours."

Argus assessed the situation quickly. The fact that Avon had revealed the existence of the teleport bracelets, to the strangers with him, meant that something was going on. It may even have to do with Sevisia and his people. If that was the case, it was much safer discussing it onboard the ship. Avon obviously had judged that these people could be trusted.

Argus responded, "Alright, Avon. I'll send Cally down."

* * *

Vila returned to the medical bay. He couldn't keep away for long.

"Who's this?" asked Vila when he spotted the new occupant. Vila tried not to look too closely at the man's wounds; they looked too much like Allren's. It seemed as if they had found another one of the crimo's victims.

Ture had been sitting dejectedly by Allren's bio-bed. He looked up upon hearing Vila's voice.

"Argus and Cally brought him in," he replied in a whisper, trying not to disturb his friend's sleep.

"What happened to him? Did he try to cheat the casino?" asked Vila in a quieter voice, matching Ture's.

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention."

Vila looked closely at Ture; the computer technician looked like someone who hadn't slept for days. "How is Allren?"

"He hasn't woken up," said Ture unhappily.

"I don't think he's supposed to. Didn't Cally give him a sedative?" asked Vila.

"Yes."

"Then don't worry. This is normal," said Vila.

"I don't call this _normal_," Ture responded angrily.

"I was talking about him not waking up," clarified Vila.

"I wasn't."

"You can't keep blaming yourself," said Vila.

"Why not?"

That stopped Vila. He knew that he also had a share in what happened to Allren. In the silence following the lack of words, the sounds in the room seemed strangely magnified. The erratic breathing of the man in the other bio-bed contrasted with the more regular one of Allren.

"It was my fault too," said Vila in a quiet voice. Ture glanced at him without lifting his head. He didn't say anything.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Vila. He felt that he should do something.

Ture shook his head. His communication seemed to have deteriorated to non-verbal gestures now.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Vila. Ture just stared at him. Since there was no negative response, Vila took that to be a 'yes.' He found a chair and joined Ture.

* * *

Kern and Panner looked around in amazement after they appeared on the teleport platform. The sensation of being displaced somewhere different was so strange that Kern nearly fell over. Avon grabbed his elbow to steady him.

"It takes a little getting used to at first," Avon told him.

Cally and Avon took off their bracelets and placed them back on the tray.

"You do that a lot?" asked Kern as he followed suit, looking back at the spot he had appeared on. Panner placed his on the tray too.

"It saves time," replied Avon dryly.

"Yes. It saves a lot of time," said Panner thoughtfully.

"This is Commander Argus." Avon introduced Argus who had gotten up from the teleport control panel and come around to meet them. Argus frowned at him in annoyance.

"You're Federation?" asked Kern.

"I used to be. I'm not anymore. Just call me Argus. Now Avon, do you want to explain what's so interesting that we had to bring two guests onboard?"

Avon had a trace of a smirk on his lips. He explained, "This is senior project manager Kern and senior technician Panner. They work in the holographic simulations research division of Pleasure City."

Argus nodded. "Gentlemen."

Avon said to Kern, "Tell him what you told me."

* * *

After Kern had finished, Argus said, "It seems you've run into the same people Vila and Allren did. They all work for a man named Sevisia."

"Sevisia?" asked Avon in alarm.

"Yes. You've used that name before," said Argus, remembering the excuse Avon had used several years ago when he went down to rescue Cally. "Have you met him?"

"No. I heard of his reputation during one of my forays into some…less savoury places."

Argus looked at him. Avon's stare back clearly said, don't ask.

Argus suppressed a smile. "We have a serious problem then."

"So it would seem," said Avon. He glanced at Cally curiously, she was staring at him. There was a question in his eyes. She shook her head slightly, the corners of her mouth lifted in a brief reassuring smile.

Cally hadn't participated in the conversation because she had been consciously attuning her psi abilities towards Avon. It had been getting easier lately. With the damage to his mind, his emotional state was more readily available. He was a constant presence at the edge of her consciousness now.

She knew that he would hate what she was doing, would consider it an invasion of his privacy. But she couldn't think about that, he was too important to her. Even though his ability to think was intact, other areas of his mind seemed to be deteriorating. She was afraid for him.

Avon turned back to Argus who was continuing, "Sevisia seems to be making a serious bid to expand his empire. He's no longer satisfied with simply a criminal one."

"It's possible he's trying to set himself up as a warlord. Build up a territory for himself," said Avon.

Argus asked, "How advanced is that molecular stabilizer technology? Can it be used offensively?"

"Not in its current form, no," responded Kern.

"It's only in the early stages. Any practical application is still far off," said Avon.

"Hopefully not _that_ far off with the help you've given us," said Panner.

Avon stared at Panner for a moment, "That may be. It will still take at least two years depending on several factors."

"Well, if the inverter field doesn't prove unstable…" said Panner.

"There are ways to compensate for that," said Avon.

"I don't see how, without it making even more unstable."

"It's not a matter of instability…"

Argus interrupted, "Can we get back to Sevisia?"

"Of course," said Avon focusing his attention back on Argus. He had a tendency to get carried away when discussing interesting new technology.

"We rescued the head of Pleasure City," said Argus.

"You found our boss? Is he alright?" Panner asked eagerly.

"He's suffered severe injuries but he'll be fine. Physically. Mentally he seems unstable. He was tortured in order to force him to hand over ownership of Pleasure City to Sevisia."

"He was tortured?" asked Kern in shock. Avon mouth twisted in an unpleasant reaction.

Cally noticed Avon's silent reaction right away. So far, everything had seemed normal. He was his old self; or as much of his old self as he was capable of under the circumstances. His mind was active and able to concentrate. His emotional state was even, until Argus had mentioned the torture. She knew Avon was remembering his own experiences. There was nothing out of the ordinary or troubling yet.

"I'm afraid so," said Argus. "Allren was as well," he told Avon.

"What happened?" Avon's face had taken on a hard look at the mention of someone being tortured.

"We can discuss that later," said Argus. "Let's go to the flight deck and talk about this."

"Can we see Smithson?" asked Kern.

"Of course, you need to see him," said Argus. "Come with me."

* * *

Kern and Panner stared in shock at the wrecked form of their boss lying on the bio-bed.

"Will he be alright?" Panner asked anxiously.

"Yes, he will be in time," answered Cally. "His physical injuries are healing. But he has suffered great emotional and psychological trauma. He will need professional counseling."

"We'll make sure he gets the best treatment. We'll get the best replacement for his arm," said Kern. "He always looked after us if we needed anything. This shouldn't have happened to him."

"It shouldn't have," said Panner vehemently.

"Can we talk to him?" asked Kern.

"I wouldn't suggest it," said Cally as she checked Smithson's life readings on the monitors.

Avon left the others to talk while he went over to look in on Allren.

"Avon. I'm glad you're back. I've done something horrible," said Vila.

"We both have," mumbled Ture in a subdued voice. He didn't look up.

Avon was about to say something sarcastic about Vila's tendencies to let greed blind his usually overdeveloped sense of caution, but the look on Vila's distressed face, stopped him. Now wasn't the time for their usual banter. Instead he said, "Argus told me. We're planning to deal with it."

At this Ture looked up. "I want to help."

Vila stared at Ture in surprise; his companion had been very quiet until now. Before he realized what he was doing, Vila blurted out, "I do too."

"It's going to be dangerous," warned Avon.

Vila looked at Allren and then Ture. And then he looked at Avon. Avon confused him; this was a man he had almost considered a friend. Avon had saved his life on many occasions, but Vila couldn't forget the one incident which had destroyed it all.

Allren turned in his sleep._ What am I thinking_? thought Vila. _The saving should have been both ways and it never was. You never could depend on me to back you; but you still wanted me with you wherever you went. I never understood why. What good friends we turned out to be. Not like Ture and Allren._

The two friends made him feel ashamed. He looked up at Avon. _Maybe we can start over again. Do it right this time._

"Maybe I like dangerous now," said Vila. The moment he said it, he had second thoughts that maybe he should have started on something a little less challenging and work his way up.

"_Really?"_ asked Avon in sarcastic disbelief. Vila's intense gaze puzzled him.

"I said maybe."

Avon smiled. "My hero."

"Avon…" Vila paused. Now wasn't the time to talk about things. There were more urgent matters. "Never mind."

Avon found Vila's manner mystifying. He opened his mouth to say something but Argus came over and said, "Avon. Vila. We're going to the flight deck to do some planning."

Ture stood up, "I want to help. I owe it to Allren."

"We would welcome your help," said Argus. He headed out and the others followed.

"Avon, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Cally, holding him back.

Before she could say anything, Avon turned to face her and said, "I know you're concerned, Cally. Don't be."

"I thought I was supposed to be the psi-enabled one," said she with a wry smile.

"I know you."

"Yes. And I know _you_, Avon. I know that you will never admit when something is wrong. You can't stand the sympathy. Can't you at least let one person care?"

Avon stared at her for a moment; and then he touched her face gently. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring."

"You don't mind?"

"Not from you. Besides, I don't think I could stop you." He gave her a soft smile; there was humour and tenderness to it. Cally had never seen this smile before.

"Avon…" Cally stopped. She wanted to say something else but now was not the time. There were more urgent matters needing their attendance on the flight deck. "Never mind. We can talk about it later."

Avon looked puzzled. _Why is everyone saying this to me?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Fifteen

Once the planners reached the flight deck Argus made introductions to the last member of their team. "This is Reya, my…our…" Argus hesitated and then said, "She's in charge of security."

Reya, Avon, Cally and Vila all looked at him. There was an awkward moment of silence while Argus tried to avoid all of their eyes. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let's discuss Sevisia."

"Yes, let's," said Avon dryly.

Argus deliberately turned to Kern and said, "Sevisia mentioned that he had set up a base here. Do you know where it is?"

Kern thought for a moment. "I don't know about a base but I do know that they've been building a new research facility."

"Can you show us where?" asked Argus. He nodded to Avon to proceed with the next part.

Avon directed, "Zen, bring up Pleasure City on the main viewer."

Zen responded, "Orbital view of Pleasure City on main view screen."

"Selective magnification, minus ten," said Avon. The picture pulled back to show some of the surrounding environment.

"Can you pinpoint it?" Avon asked Kern.

Kern walked closer to the viewer and studied it. "I've never seen it. None of us have." He reached out and pointed to a spot just to the north east of the city. "But it should be around here."

"Zen, magnify grid location 22-48 by 31-46," said Avon.

"Confirmed."

The picture zoomed in until they could see the vegetation of the planet.

"I don't see anything," said Vila.

"I don't either," said Cally.

"Zen, do a visual survey of the surrounding area," said Avon.

"Confirmed." The scene began to move over the surface of the planet.

"Still nothing," said Argus.

"It may be camouflaged to avoid aerial surveillance," suggested Reya.

"Yes. Another application of the holographic technology?" remarked Argus.

"That's possible," said Avon.

"Could we have the location wrong?" asked Cally.

"Let's do a sensor sweep of the entire area. See if we can pick up anything that indicates a structure of some kind," said Argus.

"Zen, bring the short range sensors online. Scan for any infrared signatures or communication pulse or wave radiation in the area surrounding Pleasure City within a twenty kilometer radius," instructed Avon.

"Confirmed. Initiating scan." They all waited as Zen worked. "Scans complete. No presence of infrared, pulse or wave radiation was detected."

"Maybe Cally is right, we have the wrong location," said Argus.

"Or they are heavily shielded to avoid detection from scanner activity." said Avon.

"We have to find out which," said Argus. "Let's attack this on three fronts. Avon, expand the search area and continue looking. Is there a way to detect shielding from sensor sweeps?"

"That's an interesting idea. Detecting the shield itself. It depends on the type of shielding used. Whether it is physical or energy based."

"Can you adapt our sensors?" asked Argus.

"That's possible."

"Kern and Panner, I'm going to send you back down. I need you to find out what you can about this new research facility. Search your computer network for material manifests for construction. New energy distribution nodes. That type of thing."

"We can do that," said Kern.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks. Keep it low level. The last thing we need is for Sevisia to find out that we're looking for his base."

"I think I can manage that," said Kern.

Argus continued, "Meanwhile the rest of us will go down and do a visual reconnof the area."

At that Vila said, "Now wait a moment, shouldn't we wait? Maybe Avon will find something with his scans or our new friends can find something. It seems an awful waste of effort going all the way down there if the others find something. Besides all that walking. I'm not sure it's good for my health. I've got flat feet."

"Exercise promotes improved physical health and mental concentration," said Reya seriously.

"It does," said Cally in agreement.

"Exercise?" asked Vila, sounding as if this was something only aliens would find natural.

"You don't believe me? I could set up a regular exercise routine for you," offered Reya helpfully. "You will be amazed by the results. You would have to wake up early, of course. It's always best to do these things in the morning."

"Early?!" said Vila. He looked around to the others for help from this crazed woman. No one was offering. He could swear that both Avon and Argus were trying not to laugh.

Vila was right, Argus really was trying not to laugh. At first he didn't realize what Reya was doing. But it didn't take long. He knew that Vila didn't stand a chance, especially not with Cally also providing support. Sometimes even Argus didn't know when Reya was kidding or not. He knew she preferred it that way.

"Yes. That is essential," said Reya. "I would say, five o'clock would be best. What do you think, Cally? You're our resident medic."

"I'm not sure that would be early enough," replied Cally. "He has flat feet."

Vila looked at them both suspiciously, he was sure they were kidding him now.

"And you could stand losing a few pounds after your experiments into the _Justice's_ cuisine, Vila," said Cally.

"I am not fat!" exclaimed Vila in an affronted tone.

"I didn't say fat. Did I?" Cally asked Reya.

"I don't believe you did," said Reya.

"I could develop a balanced nutritional plan to go with your exercise schedule," offered Cally accommodatingly.

"You might as well give up, Vila," recommended Avon. "It will be less painful in the long run."

"Going down to do some reconnaissance might not be that bad an idea…" said Vila.

"As long as you can keep up," said Argus dryly.

"Now don't you start," said Vila.

Argus grinned. "Well?"

"I'll go," said Vila. "But not because I don't want to wake up early, or avoid doing exercises or anything like that."

"Of course not," said Argus gravely.

"Just so it's clear."

"Very. Are you saying that you want to exercise?"

"You keep doing that and I'm going to change my mind," said Vila.

Argus smiled and then he said, "You really don't have to go down. I prefer people on a team who want to be there."

"What if you run into a lock?" asked Vila.

"I'm sure we'll manage. I have had training in the basics of disabling locks."

Vila wasn't sure he liked the sounds of that. "Wait a moment. That's my job! You're not doing it without me. I'm going to get kitted up. Don't go without me." Vila rushed off.

"Nicely done," said Avon.

"I've never seen Vila run so fast to get kitted up before," said Cally.

"When can you get the sensors adjusted?" Argus asked Avon.

"It should take several hours."

"Good. If either one of you find out something definitive, contact me. I'm not too fond of wasted efforts either. Let's get kitted up."

As the others followed Argus, this time it was Avon who held Cally back.

He touched her arm. "Cally."

"Yes?"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but be careful down there. The crimos are dangerous, especially Sevisia."

She put her hand over his. "I will, Avon."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I…" He was finding words difficult; he always did when it came to an expression of illogical sentiment.

"I know, Avon. You don't have to say it."

He looked at her in gratitude.

"I will come back, I promise," said Cally.

* * *

Argus, Cally, Vila, Reya and Ture appeared in a densely wooded area to the north east of the location Kern had pointed out.

"I don't see anything," said Vila as he looked around. He lifted his foot in annoyance, he seemed to have landed in a small puddle of water. "Oh wonderful. Just what I need. A wet foot."

"I'd be surprised if you did see anything," said Argus. "We're about two kilometers from the site Kern pointed out."

"What? Why?" asked Vila.

"We don't want to land right on top of them if that is where the base is. It's better to approach it gradually and scout out the surroundings. Besides, I believe Reya and Cally think you need some exercise."

"I do not!" said Vila indignantly.

"We'll see," said Argus. "Let's go. Spread out but keep in line of sight."

* * *

By the time the team neared the site, Vila was huffing and puffing away when Argus put up his hand in a closed fist, indicating for them to stop. Vila nearly barreled into Argus. But running into Argus was like hitting a brick wall, Vila nearly bounced back if he hadn't been grabbed to keep him from falling.

"Careful," said Argus. "I think we _are_ going to start you on an exercise program when we get back." None of the rest of them were winded. Vila would have glared at Argus if he had not been trying to catch his breath. He thought they all looked unnaturally healthy and fit.

"Argus, there's light up ahead," said Reya. "Just at the edge there." She pointed out a distant spot.

"Yes, that's why we're stopping here," said Argus. "Cally, can you sense anything? Is your Auron sense able to detect life signs from this distance?"

"I'll try." Cally closed her eyes and concentrated, pushing out her awareness. With the practice she had been getting with Avon, her abilities seemed to be expanding. After awhile, she shook her head. "Nothing. It's too far off."

"Alright, we'll keep going. Silence protocol from now on. If this is their base, there might be patrols. And keep an eye out for automatic detection equipment and traps. Reya and I will take point. Follow behind us." They all nodded wordlessly.

This time they continued at a slower pace.

* * *

Kern was sitting in his office, in front of his access terminal. He was trying to find out the information that Argus had requested.

"Equipment manifests…that shouldn't be too hard. Shipping area."

After routing through the Pleasure City network, he located the right request displays. "Now. Building materials." All of a sudden, a security alert screen popped up requesting a bio-metric entry. Kern stared at it in disbelief, "That wasn't there before. I could have sworn it wasn't." He immediately shut down his terminal. Kern hoped that it hadn't set off any alerts.

* * *

After avoiding several automatic perimeter sensors, the reconnaissance team came to an energy barrier. Light shimmered across its surface at random intervals. There was no question they had found the base.

Argus whispered into Vila's ear. The thief nodded and put his equipment bag down and began rummaging through it. Argus signaled Ture to stay and help Vila and provide watch.

Argus took Reya and Cally to do a scout around the barrier.

* * *

Argus, Reya and Cally were lying flat on the ground in some underbrush, watching the main entrance to the compound. It was a much larger facility than any of them had expected. The security was heavy and the troops looked fit and disciplined. This was going to make their task much harder. It wasn't a force being set up; it was one almost ready for deployment. If they were to take it out, there wasn't much time.

Cally urgently signaled for her companions' attention. She pointed. After a few moments, a patrol appeared. She had been able to sense them coming. The three of them flattened themselves further into their concealed position.

* * *

Avon received the communication from Kern, reporting his difficulties in tracking the information they needed.

"Don't do anything else," said Avon. "We still have other avenues."

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help," said Kern's voice over the ship's speaker.

"Keep a low profile. We'll be in contact if we need anything further. _Justice_, out."

Avon redoubled his efforts on reconfiguring the sensors while keeping an ear on Zen's continued reports of its methodical scans over the planet's surface.

* * *

Argus, Cally and Reya waited silently. The patrol didn't seem to be in a hurry. They were relaxed but alert.

"I can't wait to get out there," said one of the soldiers.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get rich," said another.

"They say that we get bonuses depending on how fast we take the planet."

"You believe that?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"What are they waiting for? I mean, they don't have any more training scheduled."

"I dunno."

"Well, I hear that they've got new advanced weapons coming."

The patrol passed out of their hearing.

Argus signaled his team to retreat back the way they came.

* * *

Avon had only partially reconfigured the sensors when the others returned to the ship. They all gathered on the flight deck for a debriefing.

"At least we've found it," said Argus.

"Zen, bring up coordinates indicated earlier," directed Avon.

"Confirmed." The main view screen showed the area pointed out by Kern. This time there was a small red light.

"Vila's laser cutter is providing a good signal," remarked Argus.

"Kern's location was correct," said Avon.

"Yes. We need to get through that energy barrier," said Argus. "From our scouting, it's a large training and housing facility for military troops. We can't allow Sevisia to deploy them."

"I hope you're not proposing to storm the place with just a handful of people," said Avon.

"Not without an equally large army behind us," said Argus. "It's not simply a matter of blowing the whole thing up. Am I right to assume that this barrier is also impenetrable to our teleport?"

"I've been taking readings of the barrier since you identified it. Any teleport activity would be haphazard at best," said Avon.

"What do you mean haphazard?" asked Vila.

"Not all of you would be able to materialize at the same time, or in the same location," said Avon.

"I'm going to get nightmares now. I just know it," said Vila with a look of distaste.

Avon had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Avon?" Cally asked.

They all looked at him with concern. Avon tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I'm fine. I had an idea."

"Yes?" asked Argus.

"I was thinking about your idea of a large army," said Avon. "We're going to need some help from the people in Pleasure City."

Chapter Sixteen

Thirty-six hours later, everything was almost ready. Plans had been made, arrangements were in place and all the pieces that needed to be moving were already in motion. It was the night before the big day.

Argus had left Reya to do the final coordination with some of the Pleasure City personnel and returned to the ship to talk to the others.

The flight deck contingent was tired. It had been a hectic day and Cally was becoming increasingly concerned. Avon looked exhausted but he refused to rest until everything was in place. She remarked that he didn't look that steady on his feet but that only made him sit down rather than stop.

He was finally giving the last instructions to Kern and Panner when he decided to add a few more provisions. Cally had enough and went to talk to Argus while Avon continued his planning. She knew that this part of the plan was crucial if it was to work at all; that was why she had not pressed the issue. But she couldn't sit back anymore and keep watching Avon drive himself this way.

Cally approached Argus while he was reviewing Vila and Ture's part of the plan, to the thief's tired protests that he could already do everything in his sleep. She waited.

"That's the point, Vila," said Argus.

"It's not as if I'm going to sleep through this," complained Vila. "I plan to be wide awake the whole time."

"That's a relief," said Argus with light sarcasm. "Alright, both of you. Good work. Get some rest. We commence at 0800 tomorrow."

After Vila and Ture headed off, Cally said, "Argus."

Argus turned towards her; he still seemed full of energy. "Yes, Cally?"

"Can you tell Avon to rest?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Wouldn't it be better coming from you?"

"He's not listening. He keeps saying that he will soon, but that was over four hours ago. I've tried to tell him several times." There was worry and frustration on her face.

"What he's doing is very important. He knows that. The responsibility weighs heavily on him."

"But what if he collapses? I thought you didn't want to do this to him," accused Cally.

Argus frowned, she was right. The last thing he had wanted was to put this kind of stress and demand on Avon.

"We don't have a choice," he told her. Though it was true, it didn't make him feel any better.

"There never seems to be a choice. But it doesn't make it right."

"This was _his_ choice, Cally."

"Was it? _Really_?" asked Cally.

"I'm not going to argue with you. This is something you have to take up with Avon. But I will tell him to rest."

She was about to say something else but realized it would be out of anger and frustration. Argus was right. This was something Avon had chosen to do. It made him feel useful and, in his own mind, less of a liability. Instead she said, "Alright."

"You should get some rest too, Cally. Take him back to your cabin."

Cally was taken aback; she hadn't expected this suggestion from Argus. "Does _everyone_ know that he's been staying with me?" she asked in consternation. She suspected that Vila told them. He had caught Avon coming out of her cabin early during a morning cycle.

"It's hard to keep something like that a secret; when you're on a ship." Argus knew that only too well. It had been impossible to keep everyone from knowing about his own relationship with Reya.

"Can you avoid saying anything about it to him?" asked Cally. She didn't want to embarrass Avon or to disclose something which was private between the two of them.

"Of course, Cally. What the two of you do is your own business. I won't say anything to Avon."

"Thank you."

* * *

Avon was finally finished with Kern and Panner. "I'll send you back down."

Argus, who had just finished speaking with Cally and came right over, interrupted them, "I'll do that, Avon. Why don't you get some rest?"

He addressed Kern and Panner, "The two of you go ahead to the teleport room. I will join you in a moment." Avon stared unpleasantly at Argus but didn't say anything. Kern and Panner looked at the two of them; they could feel the tension level rising. It was never wise to get caught in the middle of anything. They did as Argus instructed and headed for the steps.

"I'm perfectly capable of operating the teleport," said Avon. His tone was all bristles when he recognized what Argus was doing.

"You're worrying Cally, Avon," said Argus.

Avon had been prepared for a verbal battle but that statement totally disarmed him. His gave a slight grimace, this time there was no physical pain involved.

"What do I do?" he asked Argus. He had not intended to hurt her.

Argus looked at the other man in amusement. "Get some sleep, Avon. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I meant, when you hurt Reya without meaning to, which I imagine is quite often, what do you do?" asked Avon.

"Usually she hits me," said Argus with a wry smile. "Or we spend a _lot _of _time_ together."

"That works?" asked Avon. Neither of these suggestions was useful to his situation with Cally.

"Well, not really. But it's a start. You can't just think about yourself anymore, Avon. When someone cares about you like Cally does, you can hurt them very easily."

"I will think of something appropriate," said Avon.

"I really think that all you need to do is get more rest. That's all Cally wants. She's not like Reya."

"Who's not like me?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Argus's turn to grimace. He turned around to see Reya standing at the top of the flight deck steps.

"Maybe you had better attend to our guests in the teleport room first?" suggested Avon helpfully. His eyes held an amused sympathy. Argus did seem to have a knack of saying the wrong things where Reya was concerned.

"You don't have to _worry_. I've already sent them both down," said Reya as she came down the steps.

"I think I'll get some rest," said Avon.

"That's a good idea," said Argus distractedly without taking his eyes off Reya. She was standing directly in front of him now. "Good night, Avon," he added.

"Yes. Good night, Avon," said Reya.

* * *

After Avon left, Reya asked, "Well?"

At her challenge, Argus winced. "It wasn't anything. Cally was worried. I was just trying to get Avon to realize that he can't just think about himself anymore."

"_Really_?"

"Really," he said earnestly.

Reya sighed. "Oh, Argus."

"Yes, I know. I should take my own advice?"

She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. He was wearing it a little longer than he normally would have in the military.

"Do you want to hit me?" he asked.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked in a perplexed tone.

* * *

Avon buzzed at Cally's cabin. The door slid open immediately, startling him. Cally was standing in the doorway.

"You've been waiting for me all this time?" he asked.

"I was worried," she told him while stepping aside to let him in.

"I shouldn't have needed Argus to tell me that. I should have realized it myself," he told her as he entered.

"You're not as strong anymore, Avon. You have to start taking care of yourself," said Cally.

Avon nodded. "I understand that. But it's hard to accept my own weakness." He felt very tired all of a sudden. Avon swayed on his feet; Cally grabbed his shoulders to steady him. There was more worry on her face, which made him feel even worse.

"You can barely stand," said Cally as she helped him to the bed.

"I was fine a moment ago," said Avon in dismay.

"That's because you've been running on natural adrenaline." She tried to lower him to the bed.

"No. Cally. You sleep here." Avon resisted her efforts.

"Not tonight. Tonight_ I_ will try the cot," said Cally as she tried to lower him onto bed again. This time he cooperated.

Even coordination seemed difficult now as he attempted to take his jacket and boots off. Cally helped him. "I hate being like this," he told her.

"I know. I'll get the injector."

Avon grabbed her hand and sat up. "Not yet. Sit with me for a moment."

Cally sat down at the edge of the bed.

He stared at her; it was easier than saying something but he knew he had to.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he told her. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you're anxious about tomorrow. But it won't do any good if you collapse from exhaustion," said Cally.

"Sometimes I get too preoccupied. Health concerns have never been high on my list of priorities."

"You can't afford that luxury anymore," she told him.

Avon studied her for a moment then he took her hands in his and said, "Cally, I can't guarantee that I won't get carried away in the future. It's in my nature. But if you say something next time, I will listen to you. You have my promise."

"You don't have to do that, Avon."

"I want to."

Cally could sense that it was very important to him.

"Alright, Avon. Now lie back and I'll get the injector."

By the time she came back with the medication, he was already asleep. She touched his face. Without the tension and stress, without the hard cynicism and guardedness, he appeared years younger. He was like this when he was exploring the research labs in Pleasure City. She imagined that he was this way before the world became a grim place for him and he stopped trusting people.

_I'm glad I was able to give you that time. Hopefully this can become a refuge for you__ when you need it_, thought Cally.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seventeen

Other than a general mind-set, the morning cycle of the ship was no different, from a technical standpoint, from any other cycle. There was no brightening of the lights; no visible difference other than a human one. People stirred, woke up and spilled into the previously deserted corridors.

This morning was unlike most mornings onboard the _Justice_ though. Everyone was already up and about. There was excitement and nervousness.

* * *

Vila was finding that cramped spaces didn't really agree with him. It was giving him an unpleasant feeling. He shifted and tried to get comfortable. He and Ture were currently in a crawl space in one of Pleasure City's maintenance shafts. This passageway allowed Ture access to several key computer channels. He had patched in and was attempting to gain access. Vila had opened the lock which let them open the panel they needed, but now he felt useless.

"Watch it, Vila," said Ture as he was pushed painfully against a protruding energy regulator. "You keep doing that and I'll have to start over again."

"Sorry. Aren't you done yet?" asked Vila.

"This isn't like playing a vid-game. If I make a mistake, they'll be onto us. Then we might as well forget about the rest of the operation."

"Well, then don't make any mistakes," said Vila nervously.

"I don't plan to. But you're not making it any easier moving around like that."

"I'll stop moving. Keep going." Vila hugged his knees and tried to take up less space so that Ture could continue without any further interruptions. The computer tech was working on a handheld unit which was attached to several optical leads in the wall. He was attempting to access the security and building control computers in order to override the system.

* * *

Avon and Cally arrived on the flight deck where Argus and Reya were already receiving reports from the Pleasure City personnel. Argus, Reya and Cally were already armed and kitted up. Phase rifles lay on a table off to the side.

"Remind them to stay within the safe zones until we give the all clear," Argus said to Serella and a bald headed man on the vid screen.

"Will do. Team six, out," the bald man acknowledged.

Avon asked, "Things are proceeding to schedule?"

"So far. They're actually a little ahead at the moment. I've already sent Vila and Ture down. Phase one just completed. Everything is still quiet," said Argus.

"Well, let's hope it stays that way until we're ready," said Avon.

"You're such an optimist, Avon," said Argus.

"Argus, we're getting a signal from Vila," interrupted Reya, who had been watching the panel in front of her and receiving communications from the various groups. "He reports that he and Ture are ready."

Avon crossed over to his station. "We're receiving the feed from the planet. The signal is strong." He input commands into his panel and then looked at the main viewer as the footage from the various security monitors was routed to the main view screen.

"Well done," said Argus. "That should give us an advantage. Reya, signal the five strike teams to get into position for phase two. It's time for us to go down. Avon, the flight deck is yours."

Avon took over the station where Reya had been monitoring the various teams.

* * *

After Argus, Reya and Cally left for the planet, Avon instructed, "Zen, open a direct communications channel to Director Kern on Pleasure City. Scrambled signal."

"Confirmed." Kern appeared on the screen.

"How did everything go?" asked Avon.

"It took a little longer than we expected. Some of the programmers got a little carried away with the matrix of responses. But they completed it in time."

"We don't need subtlety, just functionality," said Avon.

Kern shrugged his shoulders. "You know these programmers."

"Yes. Just as long as they also understand the urgency."

"Don't worry. They know what's on the line."

"Alright. Wait for my signal. Avon, out."

Avon ran over the plan in his mind. It was his responsibility to coordinate things from the _Justice_. There was one thing which bothered him though; one weakness in the whole plan which could cause it to fail. It all depended on how convincing the Pleasure City people could make this scenario. They were exceedingly good at it; it was their job after all, but this was for much higher stakes than simply satisfying customers.

_I must find a way to __override this weakness._

* * *

Vila found himself shivering even though it wasn't cold. He looked over at his companion. Ture was absorbed by the active footage from the security monitors which appeared on his flex-screen.

The confined space was suffocating. Vila felt something wet on his cheek, he touched his face. "I have to get out of here," said Vila, struggling to get to the wall panel he had opened earlier to allow them to gain access.

Ture grabbed his hand. "You can't. There are people coming this way." He pointed to one of the monitor outputs on the screen. Vila sat back down.

"What's wrong with you?" Ture asked.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it," said Vila. He hugged his knees again.

Ture gave him a strange look and then returned his attention to the screen in front of him.

* * *

Argus looked around at the assorted group; this was one of five gathered in tactically advantageous locations around the enormous main hall. The Pleasure City personnel were not his idea of an effective strike force or even a good defensive one, but they were highly motivated. This was their home they were defending, not just a place of employment. What they lacked in weapons and training, they made up for in resolve and purpose. They would fight to the last person, Argus was certain, but he hoped it would never come to that. All they needed was some help, which was what the team was here to provide.

He thumbed his teleport bracelet, "Avon, we're ready down here. Start phase two."

Avon's voice responded, ""Acknowledged. Stand by."

Argus checked his phase rifle while he waited for Avon's response. There were rustles of movement from people around him as they all nervously checked their own. It was a strange sight seeing these people in their colourful costumes, carrying weapons and looking serious.

Without warning, the room was suddenly filled with people. They looked like more Pleasure City personnel. Even though they had been expecting it, everyone still looked shocked. The two groups eyes each other. Someone from catering division waved his hand across one of the new people, his hand passed right through them. Everyone laughed nervously as several more did the same.

"Hey this one looks familiar," said someone from host division as he walked around one of the holograms.

"Isn't that your ex-girlfriend?" replied someone from the other side of the room.

Everyone laughed.

"Haha. Very funny."

Argus thumbed his comm, "They look good, Avon. Onto phase three."

* * *

Avon contacted Vila, "Vila, are you awake?" There was a long pause. "Vila, this is Avon. Respond," he repeated.

"I'm here," responded Vila in a tight voice.

Avon wondered if there was interference in the signal which made his voice sound strange. "We're ready for phase three. Tell Ture to shut everything down."

* * *

"Vila, are you awake?" When Avon's voice came over Vila's teleport bracelet, for some reason, Vila heard something else. _Vila. Vila. Vila, are you here? I need your help. _It was Avon's voice. Sickly persuasive. Sounding like Avon but not one he had ever heard before. It sent shivers down his spine. _Bastard!_ Vila had a sudden violent impulse; his hand tightened in a fist. That action triggered a flash of memory; his fist impacting Avon's face and the look of fear and sadness on the other man's eyes._ This can't be real. Avon is never afraid._

Ture asked with concern, "Vila, are you alright?"

Vila stared at Ture and then at his own fist. He was in shock.

Avon's voice sounded again, "Vila, this is Avon. Respond."

Vila hit the comm button hard, he tried to force his voice to sound normal, "I'm here."

"We're ready for phase three. Tell Ture to shut everything down," Avon's voice instructed.

Upon hearing the instructions, Ture began inputting commands into his handheld unit. This would shut and lock all the doors in the complex, except the ones they needed open.

Vila's hand went to his head, he had a headache. _What's wrong with me? _He had never punched Avon before. _Where is this memory from? Is it a memory? _It seemed so real, he could almost feel his fist hitting Avon. He had a disturbing feeling that it hadn't stopped with the first one. His head was really starting to pound.

* * *

Avon watched the multiple views from the various monitor footage being broadcast by Ture. He smiled a predatory smile. The troops were on the move. They were in fast surface transports headed towards the main Pleasure City complex.

_Sevisia didn't waste any time._

He contacted Argus, "They're coming. Two groups approaching from sectors two and three."

"Thanks, Avon. We'll be ready."

Avon was about to sign off when he added, "Good luck."

"To us all, Avon."

"Avon, out."

* * *

It had been a long and exhausting day for the Federation President. She was about to retire for the night when her aide, Corry buzzed her on the vidscreen.

"This had better be good," she said warningly into the monitor.

"There's an urgent report coming in from your agent in Pleasure City. You asked to be informed, Madame President."

"Oh very well. Route it to my vidscreen," she said irritably. _I hope he hasn't gotten himself killed already, _thought Servalan. _That would be inconvenient._

She read through the report quickly. This was Argus's first assignment for her. She needed to find out what he was capable of.

"What _is_ he doing?!" she said angrily. "I did not authorize this!"

* * *

Argus said, "All units, positions." Both real and holographic groups moved into their pre-assigned places. He tapped his ear comm, "All units report in once in position." Each of the human units began responding their readiness.

Argus almost smiled. He knew that Sevisia must be very angry if he sent his troops out this quickly. All of Sevisia's men were currently locked in whichever rooms they had been in when Ture shut everything down. He could almost imagine Sevisia being livid when he found out that he was trapped in his own quarters. The City comm had been kept open long enough that Sevisia could contact his troops to come. Ture would have closed that too now. Argus knew they wouldn't be trapped indefinitely; but hopefully long enough to keep them out of the action until the troops were dealt with.

Once the last one reported in, he went over to where Cally was stationed by the window. She led one of the attack groups. "Anything?"

"Not yet."

"It should be soon."

Argus looked up above him. He knew that Reya was up there somewhere with her special unit of sharp shooters. It was their responsibility to make sure that none of the enemy discovered that over half the units were holographic projections. Anyone who did was to be dealt with immediately before they could warn the others. Argus knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out but hopefully by then, the enemy strength would have been reduced enough for them to handle without the holograms.

* * *

"Of course!" said Avon. He had been intermittently mulling over the problem he had identified earlier and had come upon a solution.

He said, "Zen, open a comm channel to Director Kern."

"Confirmed."

The moment Kern appeared on the viewer, he asked worriedly, "Did something go wrong? I wasn't expecting another communication until later."

"Nothing like that. So far, everything is going according to schedule. I have something different for your people to tackle." Avon began outlining what he wanted.

After Avon was finished, Kern said, "I should have thought of that myself. It's too late for the ones already out there. But we should be able to do something."

"The timing is crucial. And they have to blend in without raising any suspicions," said Avon.

"It's going to take time to establish them."

"I'm aware of that."

"We'll get started right away."

"Good. Let me know when you're ready. Avon, out."

* * *

"Argus, I see them now. They should be here in less than one minute," reported Cally over the comm.

"Alright, Cally. All teams hold until you get the signal. We need them all inside the building."

Chapter Eighteen

Sevisia's troops began to file into the main complex. They were perplexed. So far there had been no sign of opposition, no enemy in sight. In fact, they hadn't seen a living soul, which was exceedingly odd in a pleasure facility. Some of them looked around with curiosity. Most of them had never seen the inside of a pleasure centre before. They had all been promised a few days of fun here before being sent on their first mission. A few wondered if it was another training scenario they hadn't been told about.

The officers looked around apprehensively. They knew that something was not right. Since Sevisia had ordered them to speed to the complex, they had lost all contact with him. All communications with the main facility seemed to have been cut off.

Suddenly all of the lights were extinguished, plunging them into darkness. As one, the soldiers lifted their weapons to face a still unseen foe. Bright searchlights abruptly turned on, blinding them all.

A loud masculine voice said, "Surrender now and we can all avoid bloodshed."

The officers all shouted at their men to fire. There was an eruption of sound, weapons and the cacophony of people shouting and screaming; it was deafening. Guns began firing from all directions. The enemy soldiers desperately tried to shield their eyes from the still-blinding lights while they shot back blindly and tried to find cover.

The battle was on.

* * *

Avon watched the unfolding battle on the planet below. The cavernous main hall was in chaos as each side tried to gain the advantage. Sevisia's troops were well trained and ruthlessly efficient. What little cover they had was made the most of. When that wasn't enough, they used the bodies of their fallen comrades.

The Pleasure City people, though not as well prepared, were acquitting themselves well. It helped that the holograms drew off most of the troops fire and helped block off areas which their human counterparts were not able to cover.

Avon was keeping track of each team, intermittently gave instructions, warning of ambushes or danger points.

"Unit eighteen, watch the group on your left, they're trying to outflank you."

Avon was keeping an eye on Cally and her team. She was showing great skill and ability even though she had never led a team before; and definitely not one this large. Cally was able to keep her group slowly advancing forwards despite fierce opposition. There was great determination on her face. He was very proud of her. Avon wished he could be down there with her.

He wondered if this was what she was like on Saurian Major; the impassioned rebel who would fight until she was destroyed. He doubted it. This was a different Cally. Just as he was a different Avon. She had grown and kept the best parts of herself; she was no longer the blind fanatic she once was.

"Unit one, keep your heads down! You're caught in a crossfire," Avon gave a quick warning to one of the units. This one didn't seem to have much of a sense of self-preservation. _Fools! They're making themselves easy targets_. He had warned this group several times already. They didn't seem to learn.

Within a few moments, he saw enemy troops starting to fall around this group. He realized that Reya's team must have added their support to get this unit out of trouble.

Reya and her squad were very effective. Any enemy troops who looked like they were beginning to suspect the true nature of some of their opponents or seemed as if they might find out, were quickly disposed of. She was so quick and accurate that she was scary at times.

Argus was a one man wrecking crew. He was coordinating two of the teams after one of them lost their leader. They were the ones facing the bulk of the enemy troops. Several times he almost single-handedly waded through the enemy lines, leaving destruction in his wake; wherever it looked as if any of their own people were in danger. Avon watched this man with fascination; he gave the impression of being almost indestructible. Argus didn't even seem to hesitate.

Avon glanced at the other screens along the side and immediately activated the comm, "Argus, Sevisia and some of his people are out now. They're headed your way."

Argus's voice came back, "Damn. That's too soon. How are we doing from your end?"

Avon could see Argus on the screen, responding to him while peeking above an overturned metal cabinet.

Avon replied, "Their numbers are almost equal with ours now."

Argus snapped off a shot and ducked down immediately as several were fired in his direction. "That's what I guessed. Still not enough. Can you delay Sevisia's people?"

"I'll see what I can do. Watch out behind you!"

Argus whirled and instantly brought down two enemy soldiers who had been trying to sneak up on him, a third one fell also though he didn't fire at this one. He looked up; it must have been one of the sharpshooters. Argus brought his hand up in a gesture of appreciation.

"Thanks, Avon."

"Don't get yourself killed." Avon had noticed that some of the enemy soldiers seemed to be concentrating on Argus, trying to bring him down.

"I'll try not to."

"Some of them seem to be focused in on you," warned Avon.

"Oh, good. Saves me going to them then," said Argus.

"I'm serious."

Avon could see Argus smile in the screen. "So am I."

"Are you _supposed_ to be enjoying this?" asked Avon dryly.

"You wish you were down here, don't you?" Argus seemed to almost be looking directly at him from the screen. There was a big grin on his face.

A shot just missed Argus's head, causing him to duck.

"Stop playing and keep your head down! Pay attention to what you're doing or I really am going to have to come down," said Avon.

"Promises, promises. Just concentrate on keeping Sevisia's people off our backs."

"Alright. Avon, out."

Avon contacted Vila. "Vila. It's Avon."

Avon noticed Vila's voice sounded fine this time. _Must have been a bad signal before._

"Sevisia and some of his people have broken out. We need to delay them," said Avon.

He could hear Ture's voice replying, "We see them, Avon. They're trying to get the others free. What do you suggest?"

* * *

Sevisia was so angry that he was turning red. No one had dared to do this to him before. He was determined that no one would live to again. They could hear lots of weapons fire coming from the direction of the main hall. He was anxious to get to the battle. Even though he was expecting that his troops could handle whatever the Pleasure City idiots could throw at them, he wanted to be there for the final kill. His pride demanded it.

"Stay here and get the others out," he directed two of his crimos. "The rest of you come with me."

A sudden surge of power came through the door controls, it knocked several of the crimos off their feet. They were out cold. As if that wasn't enough, at that moment ear-piercing alarms began to sound. They all stopped and clamped hands over their ears, it was so loud that it hurt.

"Get those alarms off!" shouted Sevisia angrily; but the alarms were so loud that he might as well have mouthed the words. His face was scrunched up in pain. He whacked one of the crimos over the head and waved wildly at the alarms. The man was trying not to be sick but he knew better than to disobey. He attempted to find a way to turn the alarms off.

Then all the lights went out.

And none of the emergency lights came on.

* * *

Avon was speaking to Kern on the vidscreen again.

"Are they all in place?" asked Avon.

"They're waiting for your signal. It was easier than I expected," said Kern.

"Deception is simple when the enemy is focused on something else. Hopefully we won't need them," said Avon.

"Let's hope not."

"When I give the signal, the others have to go in quickly."

"Understood. We'll be ready, Avon."

* * *

An hour later, Sevisia and his group finally made it to the main arena. The crimo boss was more than just very angry; he had become coldly angry. This was never a good sign for anyone who knew him. He was determined to wipe out everyone who opposed him and he didn't care how.

"Somebody report!" he shouted loudly to make himself heard above the din of the battle. Several officers scrambled to obey.

Unfortunately by now, there was too many who realized that not all of the people they were fighting were real. It was inevitable. They couldn't have fooled them indefinitely. The shots fired now were more controlled. They no longer fired at every target. There was a concerted effort to identify the real opponents from the holograms. More of the Pleasure City personnel were falling. Reya and her team now concentrated on bringing down as many as they could but they had also come under heavy fire.

Argus was trying to coordinate two of the teams to attempt an offensive rush that would give them all some breathing room. Seeing that another unit was in trouble, he immediately rushed to the rescue. He was doing that more often now.

The rebel leader dove for cover as a battery of tracers raced towards him the moment he approached. It had been a trap. He fell heavily to the ground as a laser rifle sliced his upper arm; he quickly rolled out of range behind a low barrier.

Cally's group was the only one still advancing but it was slow going.

Without warning, the enemy troops stopped firing. Sevisia's voice could be heard shouting, "Cease fire! I demand to talk to your leader."

Argus didn't respond to the request. He suspected a trap, but he signaled his people to stop firing as well. As he waited for Sevisia's next more, Argus used a dressing from his kit to bind his bleeding arm.

Sevisia shouted again, "I'm going to stand up. I will be unarmed. You can have your people cover me. I will do the same." He stood up slowly.

Argus tapped on his comm, "Reya, do you have him?"

Reya's voice came over his earpiece. "I see him. He appears unarmed. I'll cover you. Be careful."

Argus put down his rifle and unbuckled the holster with his sidearm. He stood up and faced Sevisia.

"What do you want, Sevisia?" asked Argus. There was a professional coldness in his manner. His voice had dropped several tones.

"You know who I am?" asked Sevisia.

"You have an infamy that's hard to ignore."

Sevisia laughed. It was a disturbing sound which grated against the nerves. "You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know your name."

"You don't need to know who I am. What game are you trying to play here?" asked Argus. His senses were on heightened alert. He could almost 'feel' several rifles pointed at him.

"I believe you're the one trying to play games. You don't belong here. Pleasure City is mine. I am the rightful owner."

"The people of Pleasure City do not recognize your ownership," said Argus. "And neither do I."

"I don't care what any of you recognize or not recognize. We already know most of your forces are holograms. How much longer do you think you can last against us?" Sevisia raised his voice, "Anyone who is willing to surrender their weapons now will have a place in the new Pleasure City."

No one moved.

Argus asked, "And those who don't?"

"They can either accept the new order or they can die. I have a very simple employment policy," Sevisia said with a wicked smile.

"No one here is interested in your _generous_ offer. These people also have a very simple employment policy. You can step down willingly. Or they will help you step down. Either way. You and your people are leaving. For myself, I believe in the more permanent type of retirement."

Sevisia showed his teeth in an unpleasant smile. "I would guess that you're a professional mercenary. Former Federation? What would you say if I made it worth your while to stop this foolishness and work for me? You can't enjoy your fee if you're dead."

"I'm not interested, Sevisia. You will leave or I will make you leave. You don't belong here."

"I see. You're one of those," said Sevisia in disgust. "A misguided idealist. You're not even getting paid are you? An idealist and a fool. I'm going to enjoy destroying you all."

"You can try," said Argus coldly.

* * *

The main viewer on the _Justice_ had a split view. The main picture was the scene in the main hall and the confrontation between Argus and Sevisia. In a small box in the bottom right was Director Kern.

"Get ready, Kern," said Avon.

"Just say the word, Avon."

"Sacrifice them all," instructed Avon.

"But Avon!"

"All of them!"

* * *

"Then die!" shouted Sevisia. He grabbed one of his own soldiers and thrust the man in front of him. The moment Sevisia shouted, Argus was already on the move, deliberately falling backwards and rolling away as Sevisia's shooters grazed his right thigh.

Reya's quick shot hit Sevisia in the left shoulder despite his hasty cover. She fired again but this time there was no longer a target as more of Sevisia's soldiers covered him. The whole hall erupted in sounds again as the battle resumed.

Argus was a blur of motion as he evaded the shooters and raced to cover. Reya covered him until he got to safety. As he paused behind what used to be a refreshment station, he was finally breathing heavily. There was no smile on his face. He recognized that Sevisia was partially right; things were much more dangerous now that the enemy knew the deception. He was still certain that they would win, but the cost would be higher now. Argus grimaced. His ears pricked up, something was different. He peered cautiously over the counter. The volume of battle sounds was decreasing, some people were looking around them in confusion.

Argus could hear it now. A dull thudding sound getting louder by the moment. He was very familiar with this sound.

_Reinforcement__s? _Argus groaned. They hadn't expected this. He thumbed his teleport bracelet. "Avon, why didn't you tell me reinforcements were coming?"

There was no response. _What's going on? Why is he not answering?_

"Avon!" Still no reply.

The reinforcements poured into the hall from almost every entrance. Familiar black uniformed troopers; menacing in their dark anonymity. Their marching cadence drowned out all other sounds.

Everyone backed off, both Sevisia's soldiers and the Pleasure City people. There seemed to be a never-ending stream of black figures until they surrounded the entire hall several deep, their standard issue rifles pointed at everyone. The battle had stopped. No one knew who was going to benefit from this new change in circumstance. Everyone had their weapons pointed nervously at each other; no longer sure who the enemy was.

One of the helmeted Federation officers, a commander from his rank markings, approached Argus. Argus stood his ground and faced him. The man removed his headgear and said, "Commander Argus. Avon sent us. We're here to help."

Argus reacted in surprise, "Avon contacted Servalan?"

"Not exactly."

Argus looked at him suspiciously.

"What is this nonsense?" said Sevisia as he stood up. "More of your holographic tricks? We saw through the other ones. Don't think that using Federation soldiers will scare us. A hologram is a hologram regardless of the uniform it's wearing."

One of Sevisia's soldiers stepped forward fearlessly. "These are nothing more than holograms. Like the other ones. See?" He raised his rifle to fire at one of the black-clad soldiers. Others around the room followed his example. It would be the last bold thing they did as the Federation troopers fired and killed those stupid enough to test their reality. The luckier ones fell to the ground as they were hit with the butt of Federation rifles. The rest of Sevisia's soldiers intelligently avoided any further movements that could be interpreted as hostile.

"You were saying?" asked Argus mockingly. "I believe the next move is yours."

Sevisia stared at him in hatred as he dropped his weapon and raised his hands. His men looked at him and then followed suit.

The Federation officer who had spoken to Argus before said sarcastically, "They say that crimos have a high intelligence quotient. For once they were right."

"It didn't do them any good," said Argus.

"They're still alive," replied the officer.

"I doubt they see that as a good thing under the circumstances."

"Well, you can't have everything," said the officer dryly.

Argus gave the officer an odd look.

"Your people deserve to take this refuse into custody. We'll cover you," said the officer.

Argus nodded.

* * *

Sevisia and his people were stripped of all weapons, rounded up and locked up in hastily converted holding cells. Several of the teams were assigned as a heavy guard . The injured of both sides were receiving medical attention. The activities in the aftermath of a battle were being taken care of.

"Thanks for your help," Argus said to the officer who had stayed by his side throughout the procedure.

"Anytime, Commander."

"Now what does Servalan want in exchange for this help?" asked Argus guardedly. There was something strange about what just happened but he couldn't pinpoint what.

The officer stared at him and then he said in a different voice, "If SHE were behind this help, I imagine she would want everything."

"Avon?" asked Argus in shock. This was the last thing he expected. He looked carefully at the 'officer.'

"Since you insisted on getting yourself shot. Twice. I had to come down."

"You're Avon?" Argus still couldn't believe it. The man didn't look like Avon.

The man gave a disconcerting smile and extended his hand.

Argus hesitated and then grasped the man's hand, except there was nothing to grab onto. His hand passed right through the officer's.

"You're a hologram!"

"Of course, what did you expect?"

"But…I thought you said the molecular stabilizer technology is years from being ready?"

"It is. At least two years," Avon's voice said from the mouth of the Federation officer.

"Then at least some of the soldiers must not be holograms," surmised Argus.

"That would be the logical assumption. But you would be wrong."

"Then how?" Argus was mystified. He had seen the soldiers shoot down Sevisia's men.

"Very simple," said Avon.

"Do you plan to enlighten me?"

"The Federation soldier's didn't shoot anyone."

"But I saw them!"

"They were shooting other holograms."

"They were…" Argus's eyes widened in understanding. "How? How could they miss that some of their own men were holograms?"

"Kern and his men have been setting this up for hours. It's not that difficult in the heat of battle. One man falls, another one runs in to cover. No one asks any questions. It was quite simple. The holograms even reacted properly when shot down by one of your forces. We were worried at one point when you were shooting them down at an alarming rate. They could barely keep up."

Argus was still not satisfied. "But how could you control that only the holograms would be the ones who responded at the end?"

"We couldn't," Avon acknowledged.

"It was risky."

"It was a calculated risk. There was one thing we could control. Your _significant_ _other_ provided the support with her team."

"Reya. Of course. Her team brought down the ones who were real."

"I gave her the visual frequency to watch for. The sniper's vision goggles took care of the rest."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?" asked Argus.

"There wasn't time to find out how good your acting abilities were. I decided not to take the risk," said Avon.

"Alright. That was excellent work, Avon. Now, as you pointed out so astutely before. I've been shot twice. Everything is under control here. Tell Allren to get ready to teleport us back up before I do something embarrassing. Like passing out."

"I didn't think fainting was allowed in the military," said Avon dryly.

"Only on Mondays."

"It's Tuesday."

"It feels like Monday. I see you made yourself a Commander."

The Federation officer gave a wolfish grin and disappeared. All of the Federation soldiers vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nineteen

The sounds of joyous celebration filled Pleasure City. The main hall was packed with merry revellers in various stages of inebriation. Mythical holographic animals roamed the complex. Streams of bright lights floated past, adding to the festivities. Everywhere you looked, you were entertained: amazing feats of acrobatics, the latest music sensations, and holographic recreations of famous events. It was breathtaking.

There was a never-ending supply of complimentary food and drink. All of the relaxation rooms with their anti-grav chambers, the various therapeutic and recreational immersion baths, the de-stressing areas with massages, sensory tanks, and other assorted pleasures; they were all free.

No expense was spared. It helped that Avon had been able to locate most of Sevisia's stash of wealth, secreted in various accounts all over the Federation, and had channeled it back into Pleasure City and other places which his criminal organization had victimized.

The Pleasure City personnel, their guests who had been hidden away in safe locations during the conflict and the crew of the _Justice_ enjoyed themselves immensely. Cally and Reya frequented the massage areas regularly, sampling the merely therapeutic and, after they dragged Avon and Argus with them, protesting at first, also the more entertaining ones.

**********

After the first few days of overactive merriment, Avon had his fill of people and retreated to the quieter research labs and the workspace which had been set up for him before. It was deserted. Everyone else was having fun and no work was being done. Avon enjoyed the solitude and peace.

His only visitor in the labs was Cally. Her presence was not a disturbance, it was a welcome distraction. They would sit together in companionable silence as Avon exercised his mind on various puzzles while she watched or explored her own interests. She knew he needed space and at the same time, he required company. At other times, they conversed about various topics; exploring each other's areas of interests and views. He knew she wanted the interaction of communication.

Cally found herself speaking directly into his mind more and more, and it was becoming increasingly easier to 'hear' when his thoughts were consciously directed at her. They both found this an interesting development and experimented with it. Cally hadn't realized that this was possible except with another Auron. Under normal circumstances, a human mind wasn't capable of projecting thought with enough strength for her to pick up; but as Avon was fond of pointing out with a sardonic smile, he wasn't normal under the best of circumstances.

They became at ease with one another.

**********

Argus sat alone in a small sparsely furnished room. There was a table and two chairs; and he was a man with a mission. The transports would be coming soon to bring the crimos to a penal colony. The remaining troops were about to be released with the warning to never come back to Pleasure City. Once their source of income was removed, there was no longer any incentive for the soldiers to oppose them.

The door slid open. Sevisia was brought in by two security guards.

"Remove the restraints and leave us," said Argus. They hesitated but did as he instructed and left the room.

"Sit down," said Argus.

Sevisia kept standing; his eyes burned with hatred.

Argus took a gun, which had been tucked behind him, and placed it on the table, the grip facing the other man.

Sevisia looked at him suspiciously, "What is this? An excuse to kill me?" He sat down.

"I don't need an excuse," said Argus grimly.

Sevisia sneered, "You can't kill anyone in cold blood, can you?"

With blinding speed, Argus had stood up and had a knife to Sevisia's throat. A drop of blood trickled down from where the tip had punctured the skin. The crimo boss was so shocked, he was frozen in fear.

"What do you think?" Argus asked with cold menace. "Do you want to say that again?"

Sevisia was afraid to move. He could feel the knife tip press in further.

Argus sat back suddenly.

Sevisia's hand went to his throat defensively. "I misjudged you."

"Yes. You accused me of being a misguided idealist."

"What are you?" asked Sevisia.

"I'm a messenger," replied Argus. He spat the words out as if they were distasteful. His right hand still held the knife loosely; his body was very still. Every sense was alert. He knew the exact distance between the gun and Sevisia's hand; and his knife and Sevisia's throat.

"Who's the message from?" asked Sevisia. He was curious now.

"Servalan."

"The Federation President? What does she want from me?"

Argus enunciated each word slowly and deliberately, "She wants you to die." There was a look in his eyes which caused Sevisia to grab for the gun. Argus was waiting for that motion; it was like a release which freed him to act. Before Sevisia had brought the gun up to fire, he was already dead; the knife buried in his throat, in the exact place where the tip had punctured him before.

Argus felt ill.

**********

After several weeks, when Smithson was able to get up and walk about with some aid, he insisted on holding a feast for the crew in order to thank them. He was still very weak but he insisted on doing it.

After a pleasant evening of excellent food and conversation he stood up to addressed them all.

He looked at each of them in turn before he spoke. "I don't know what we would have done without all of your help. I don't know what_ I _would have done. It was a dark day for all of us and you came in and saved us without asking anything in return."

Smithson stopped and stood still for a moment. It was far too soon for him to be able to handle being in a social situation. He shook his head as if trying to wake himself from whatever memory had captured his attention. When he spoke again, they all noticed that his eyes were wet.

Smithson waved his hands as he talked. He was an expressive and passionate man. They all noted that his new arm looked real. These days it was difficult to tell the difference between a bionic limb and a tank grown one.

He continued. "We owe all of you our lives and a great debt of gratitude. You were strangers when you came here and now you are our wonderful friends. What we could give you in pleasure pales in comparison with what all of you have given to us. Life and freedom; things we used to take for granted."

"You give us too much credit," said Argus. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the praise. He was used to getting a job done and moving on without any of this fuss. "You freed yourselves. We only helped."

"Your help was the key. Without your leadership, Avon's brilliant plan and all of your participation, none of our own efforts would have amounted to much."

"Perhaps."

"There is no _perhaps_ about it," stressed Smithson.

Argus looked around the table. He _was_ very proud of all of them; they had all performed beyond his expectations. Events had been so hectic that he hadn't taken the time to express his own appreciation. _I must do that._

"We would like to express our appreciation," continued Smithson.

"Your thanks are more than enough. You have done a great deal already with this celebration," said Argus.

"But that is a celebration for everyone," said Smithson. "You and your crew deserve something more. You have done so much for us, you cannot deny us this opportunity to express our thanks; in our own way."

Argus asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Smithson waved his hand to one of his people who had been standing in the doorway. Serella came in with Allren, who was holding a tray. No one had seen Allren in days, not since Serella had come to pick him up.

"Allren!" exclaimed Vila.

"Hello, Vila," said the recovered Allren. He looked happy and fit.

Serella picked up something from the tray and placed it in front of Vila.

Vila picked it up. "It's a credit marker."

Smithson replied, "This is the twenty million credits you won in the casino."

Vila stared at the card in shock and then he looked at Smithson.

Argus said, "Vila."

Vila said, "I know. I know." He gripped the marker tighter; part of him was unwilling to let it go. Vila finally put it back on the tray. "I can't take this. We cheated. We can't take the money."

"We know," said Smithson with a smile. He gestured and Serella put the marker back down in front of Vila. She then proceeded around the table, placing markers in front of each of them. They all stared at the objects in front of them, uncertain what they should do. It was an unexpected and generous gift.

Argus said, "We can't accept this. You need to be able to rebuild. We can't take this from you."

Smithson said, "You had Avon recover the money Sevisia appropriated from Pleasure City. And many more besides. And you gave it all back to us. We have much more than what we started out with; and you have nothing to show for endangering your lives to help us. If you don't accept this, we will always feel guilty that we did nothing for you in return. Please accept these as a small token of our thanks. Please do not deny us this."

They all looked at Argus; and waited. It made him feel ill at ease to accept anything for what they did. His intentions had never been for personal gain.

He could see that Smithson and his people would be offended if they refused their sincere efforts at gratitude. Argus sighed and nodded. Vila's face broke into a huge grin as he grabbed his marker.

"We are _not_ making this a habit," said Argus firmly.

Smithson said, "We would also like to extend an open invitation for you and your crew to enjoy the facilities of Pleasure City whenever you wish. We would like you to treat this as your second home. A refuge if you will."

"You're very generous," said Argus.

"As are all of you. Two of your people have decided to stay and help us."

They all looked around at each other, wondering who it was.

"It's me, Argus," Allren told him.

"And Ture?" asked Argus.

"Yes. He's staying too. Neither of us are really rebels. We could do some good here. And…" Allren looked at Serella.

Argus saw the look and said, "Of course. You're both free agents. It was always your choice when you would leave."

"If you ever need us…"

"We'll know where to find you," said Argus.

Smithson said to Argus, "I believe a scenario was arranged for you before all of this began. You haven't had time to take advantage of it."

**********

The ship was quiet. Most of the crew spent their time in Pleasure City when they weren't on duty.

Argus instructed, "Zen. Use my personal contact protocol. D18." He knew this would not be an interesting conversation.

"Confirmed."

After a few moments Servalan appeared on the screen. She was dressed in an icy white gown. Her manner was even colder as she said, "So you finally decided to contact me."

"I didn't see any urgency. The task was completed," said Argus.

"You killed Sevisia?" she asked.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Argus.

"About your abilities? I never doubted you were a ruthlessly efficient killer. But we need to talk about your inappropriate sense of initiative."

Argus smiled. There was an aggressive quality to it. "You asked me to kill Sevisia. I did. That is all there is to discuss between us. You must be under the mistaken impression that I'm here to serve _your_ interests."

"I won't be making that mistake again," she said with a chill tone of threat. The way she said it sounded more like, "_You_ won't be making that mistake again." For some reason, when she said that, the screen seemed to flare. Argus found it very annoying._ I must ask Avon to look into that. Must be something wrong with the vid panel._

"I would appreciate if you don't contact me for awhile. I'll be busy," said Argus with feigned politeness.

"Haven't you already had enough _rest_?" asked Servalan.

"Don't your people have something better to do than document my leisure activities?"

Servalan smiled and said, "Don't take too long. I might just lose interest in our agreement. And you know what that would mean for Avon."

Argus wondered how she perfected a smile which could look so genuine but still come across as cold and disturbing.

Argus said in a tone resembling a growl, "Save your threats, Servalan. They don't work on me."

"That's why the threat was not directed at you," she said coolly.

"I will contact you when I am finished with what I need to do," he told her.

"Be sure that you do."

**********

Several days after Smithson's feast for them, when they had all rested and enjoyed the hospitality of Pleasure City, it was time to leave for Sector Ten. Avon, Cally, Argus and Reya returned from the city together. Vila immediately bowed out to return to the flight deck to finish his shift.

Reya punched Argus playfully in the ribs.

"Ouch. That hurts," said Argus.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not that bad," said Reya.

"Tell that to my ribs." He was holding his arm protectively over his ribs in case she decided to hit him again.

"Well, who told you to keep falling off your horse?" asked Reya.

"Horse?" asked Avon with mild curiosity.

Argus glared at him. "Let's go continue this somewhere _else_," he said to Reya, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the teleport room.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to ride?" They could hear Reya asking Argus before she exited.

"It's not a skill they normally teach at the academy," replied Argus grouchily. "And besides, there was the little matter of a lance that kept hitting me."

"A lance?" asked Avon with a puzzled expression on his face after they left.

Cally said, "It's the scenario Reya arranged as a gift for Argus."

"It seems to be a strange gift if it involved being hit. Although, it is Argus. He probably enjoyed it," said Avon sarcastically.

Cally gave him a hard stare. "Are you going to hit me too?" asked Avon.

"I'm thinking about it."

Avon gave her a mischievous grin. A strange impulse caused him to lean forward and kiss her. The moment their lips touched, it was as if a current of energy passed between them. There was an excitement and eagerness; exploring something they had both wanted for a long time.

For Cally, there was a brief moment of shock which quickly turned to passion. Avon's presence at the edge of her consciousness became very close. She could sense his desire as his mouth explored hers; it soon became difficult distinguish where his needs ended and her own began. "Avon," Cally sighed. She wanted to feel his arms around her, wanted his body pressed against hers; but she was afraid. She remembered what happened the last time; his involuntary sense of repulsion and fear when she touched him. She hoped that the kiss meant he was ready, but she knew it was wishful thinking.

Avon pulled back and looked at her. "What's wrong?" There was uncertainty in his eyes. He had acted on a natural instinct but he was never one to trust instinct. "I thought it was what you wanted."

"Yes. It is, Avon. Very much."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm starting to think that you might have some psi ability after all," she said wryly.

"Don't do that, Cally. Tell me what's troubling you."

"You."

"Well, that's an old topic, isn't it? What specifically troubles you about me this time?"

"I…" Cally didn't know how to say what she was afraid of.

Avon sighed. "You're afraid because of what happened before. You don't want to put pressure on me."

"Yes."

The moment she mentioned it, Avon knew it was true. Just the thought of it was already producing unpleasant feelings. The sentiment had overridden his natural caution. _I should have realized._ Avon knew that he had not wanted to think about it; part of him hoped that this breakthrough extended to more than just the kiss.

He turned away from her. "You're right."

"Avon. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Cally wanted to touch his arm in reassurance but was afraid to; afraid that he would draw away.

"I didn't mean to lead you on," Avon turned back to her. There was earnestness in his eyes. "I wanted this. I want you to know that."

"Yes, I know, Avon."

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Is that a description that applies to me, even at the best of times?" he said in a self-mocking tone.

He had said this many times since being rescued from Servalan, and each time she hated to hear it. "You _will_ be fine, Avon. You _have_ to be." She said it so vehemently that Avon was taken aback. It disturbed him that she was so upset. He didn't want her to be distressed over him.

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "Don't worry, Cally. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are! Don't ever say that."

Avon saw that she was becoming emotional. This made him distinctly uncomfortable; in that, he was very much like Argus. "Alright, Cally," he said placatingly. "I never argue with a woman."

"Never?"

"Well, hardly ever."

"I'll remember that."

"Why do I get the impression that I'm going to regret this?"

"It's not going to be that bad," said Cally.

"Well as long as you don't hit me with a lance."

"I can _almost_ guarantee it."

"Almost?" asked Avon with mock nervousness.

She smiled, the moment of tension had passed.

"Cally."

"Yes, Avon."

"There are many things I am not capable of yet."

"I know. I won't press you." She reassured him.

"But we've proven there is one thing I am."

She looked into his eyes. The earnestness was still there and there was something else. "Oh. Maybe this would be better continued in my cabin?"

"I thought you would never ask." He took her by the hand and they left the teleport room together.


End file.
